


Teaching Finley

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Studying, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finley is going to learn the lessons of her life with her five favorite professors, who save her from being homeless for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After an overwhelming demand, begging, pleading, coercing, MaggiesAngel and Morriggann are collaborating on a long fic.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

[ ](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Maeghan_Sullivan/media/Cambridge-University_zps83879123.jpg.html)

It was finally the last day of the summer semester, June slowly starting in Cambridge. Flowers were in full bloom and for once, it wasn’t raining. Twisting her reddish curly hair up in a loose bun, Finley hurried on up to the shower, to wash away the long night. She had spent it proofreading her three essays due today and studying for two exams. She had worked hard all year long, had even taken an extra semester for more credits but she was ready for some time off and summer was perfect for that since she worked only part time.

 Finley quickly expedited breakfast and ran back to her bedroom, throwing jeans and a black tank top on, grabbing her purple sweater. Saying goodbye to her roommate Tiffany as she ran down the stairs, her messenger bag swaying by her side, she made her way to the Cambridge campus. It would be a really long day since she had five different classes to show up to, two of them for exams and three to meet with the professors and turn in her final essays.

 First up was Professor Cumberbatch in Greek Mythology. She had always loved that class and had been very passionate about writing her final paper. The students had been allowed to pick their favorite couple in all the myths and Finley had chosen Orpheus and Eurydice. She loved the drama behind the couple, them being separated by Eurydice’s death. The woman had been bitten by vipers and her husband Orpheus had traveled to the Underworld to retrieve her. But at the last moment, lost his love because of a deal gone wrong with Hades, god of the Underworld. Such love and strength from a man had inspired Finley and writing that paper had been a true pleasure.

 Professor Cumberbatch was at his desk, talking to students one by one and he welcomed Finley with a smile. “So, who have you chosen to tell me about for this essay, Ms. Quinn?” he asked with his deep velvety voice.

“I chose tragedy and love put together, only to be shot down by tragedy again," Finley replied, admiring his dark blue tie.

 The professor chuckled. “You’re describing half of the Greek myths here. Be more precise?”

 “Very true, Sir," Finley said. “I chose Orpheus and Eurydice," she added with a smile, handing her stack of paper to him.

 “Ah, yes. The lovers are torn apart by tricks and death. Good choice. I wish you the best with this, you’ll find your final grade on the university’s internal system within a week," Mr. Cumberbatch said, smiling.

 “Thank you very much. And thank you for your teachings throughout the term. I’ve really learned a lot and I hope to have you as a teacher once more before I complete my courses!”

 “It all depends on your journey here and when you complete your degree. We’ll this in September! In the meantime, have a great summer, Ms. Quinn!”

 Finley smiled and left the class, on her way to her Linguistics class. It had been a rough term in that one, but she had pushed through, putting even more efforts into it. Fortunately for her, Professor McAvoy was very patient and thorough, taking the time to explain things that kept evading her during class. She already knew she was passing it so she felt light hearted as she took her exam. It was easier than she had thought but then again, she had studied all week for it. Professor McAvoy smiled and wished her a nice summer but didn’t bid her farewell, as she would have him as a teacher again in September for the second part of the Linguistics course.

 After lunch, it was Professor Hiddleston in English literature. That class had been one of her favorites this year. She had had two classes with Professor Hiddleston in the last year and had found him to be a very passionate man, he could truly communicate it to his students. It was when Shakespeare came up that he would come alive the most, his eyes lighting up and his hands flying everywhere as he spoke. His dark blue tie suited well his light blue eyes, but he kept having to tuck it back inside his jacket, as he was too enthused when he spoke. Unsurprisingly, he was delighted that Finley had chosen to write her last essay on Coriolanus, a less known play from the bard. He bid her a nice break and reminded her to keep reading Shakespeare over the summer, as they would continue in that cursus in the fall.

 The Celtic studies exam was a brainbuster for Finley, even if she had studied very intensely. The subject was part of her origins, as she was part Irish, part Scottish, but the exam was on Gaelic and she wasn’t yet that familiar with it. She did her best and in the end, was certain she would get the passing grade, in the least.

 Mustering her courage, she asked Professor Fassbender to mark her exam right away, so it wouldn’t gnaw at her all week and he agreed so she waited at a desk, reading her Norse Mythology assignment before she had to hand it in next.

 “Ms. Quinn?”

 Finley looked up and Professor Fassbender asked her over to his desk. “Good job. You have an A-!” he smiled.

 “WHAT? Really? I’m so happy!” Finley squealed. “I studied so hard!”

Professor Fassbender grinned. “Yes and it shows. You were very attentive in class, one of the most attentive I’ve seen.”

 “Well, truly, at my age, I’m not here to waste my time, or to make you waste yours.”

 “Glad to hear that! So we’ll see each other during the winter term again, then, for the second part?” he asked.

 “I will be here. It’ll be my last year so, I’ll work just as hard.”

 Professor Fassbender smoothed his blue tie and nodded. “Then have an amazing summer, Ms. Quinn!”

 “You too, Sir!”

 Her step lighter from such success in her exam, Finley walked to her last class of the day and of the term, to hand in to Professor Hemsworth her extensive paper on the theories about how Odin had lost his eye. Norse Mythology was an extra credit class, but she had enjoyed it immensely, Professor Hemsworth had a particular way of teaching, very relaxed and cool, yet very precise and challenging. She had always thought he didn’t have the look of a professor, more a surfer dude. His Australian accent only added to that but then again, he was very professional and Finley let him know as she handed in her paper how she had appreciated his class.

 “Well, thank you very much! From your mouth to the dean’s ears!” he replied with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling. “I’m hoping to come back next year!”

 Finley noticed he was also wearing a blue tie and she stifled a laugh, wondering if Cambridge had a vestimentary code for its teachers. “I know I won’t have any more classes with you so, well...thank you!”

 “Thank you for being such a diligent student. It was a pleasure teaching you," he grinned. “You’re well on your way to graduate with honors!”

“I sure hope so, it would be a great victory!” Finley breathed out. “So thank you and...well, have a nice trip back home!”

Professor Hemsworth nodded and Finley left, sighing in contentment. The term was over, she had a three-month break to rest and to work. She headed out, walking on the campus as the afternoon slowly ended. The walk was quite short, as she lived right off the school grounds.

 Her roommate Tiffany was already back from the university, having also finished her term so they made a quick dinner with fish and chips and headed out to Queen’s Head pub, Tiffany offering a ride. The place was truly packed, a lot of the students were there to celebrate. The girls went from group to group, drinking, chatting, dancing here and there, trying to get a bite to eat.

 Coming out of the bathroom, Finley bumped into a wall of a chest and raised her head, giggling slightly as she recognized Professor Cumberbatch. “So sorry, Professor, I’m a bit tipsy here," she laughed.

 “Not to worry Ms. Quinn! It’s a day for celebrations” he smiled, offering his arm until they were back in the main part of the pub. “This is where I leave you," he said, pointing to a table. Around it were sitting Professors Fassbender, Hiddleston, Hemsworth, and McAvoy, with beers in their hands.

 They all waved, said hello and Professor Hiddleston invited her to sit with them. “Come on, darling, have a drink with us!” he shouted over the music.

 Finley snorted. “Darling? Really, Professor Hiddleston?” she said with a smile. “Ah right, I’m not your student anymore, you can let your inner British come out,” she mocked.

 “Shocked, I tell you, shocked by your attitude. Good thing you’re not my student anymore, I would flunk you!” he laughed. “Please, call me Tom.”

 “Then call me Finley. Ms. Quinn is so...stern,” she giggled.

 The other professors all said the same so they continued the conversation on a first name basis, Michael ordering shots and everyone chatting merrily. At one point, while James was telling a story about his native home in Glasgow, Finley took the time to observe them one by one and noticed they were all donning blue ties. She snorted in her Guinness and almost choked on it as she laughed.

 Chris patted her back lightly, making sure she was alright. “Something wrong there, Finley?” he asked.

 She tried to hide her smile as she explained. “Blue ties. I didn’t notice today during classes. What is it, like some kind of a dark obscure club?”

 Benedict grinned and took a long sip of his whiskey. “Hardly. It’s a running gag we’ve had since uni. We studied together and lived in the same building. One day, we happened to all wear the same colored shirt. Then a few months later, we had the same colored tie,” he explained.

 “So when we all started working here, we made it a point to do it once in a while, just to keep the joke going,” Tom completed.

 “And when I came here, they let me in on the joke. Nice mates, they were,” Chris chuckled.

Finley smiled as she downed another shot and giggled. She looked at them all and giggled again. “Do you five have any idea how hot you really are?”, she blurted out. She took another sip of her beer without leaving them a chance to reply.

 The men snorted and looked at each other, then stared back at Finley, who was quite giddy on her chair. She drank another half of her beer and continued on momentum. “It’s so strange to talk like this after a whole term of you teaching me!”

 “You were actually one of my best students, Finley,” Michael chimed in.

 Finley raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? How’s that?” she asked.

 He shifted, taking a sip of his beer. “Well, your papers were always handed in on time, clean, and most of all, you didn’t spend half the classes on your mobile.”

 “I’m not here to waste any time. I’m aiming to graduate with Honors. Like I told you, I’m older than your other students and I know what I want, so I’m working for it.”

 James leaned in, pushing a shot glass in front of her. “But you’re far from home, aren’t you? Your accent is quite interesting!”

 “Oh, here goes Mr. Linguistics! Your accent is also quite fascinating, Siiiir!” she mimicked.

 The men exploded laughing, but Chris added fuel to the fire. “It’s true, Finley, you accent is different!”

 “Says the Aussie who sounds like he’s chewing a potato while talking!” Finley snorted before downing another shot. As she swallowed it, she tipped sideways, laughing hard. “I’m from a small town in Nova Scotia, Wolfville. You’ve probably never heard of it.”

 “I actually have!” James said. “I was there for a semester, I interned for a little while. It’s actually beautiful with a nice university. Why didn’t you go there?”

 Finley looked down her glass, suddenly very interested in its content. Fortunately, a tap on her shoulder made her sit straight up and she saw Tiffany standing beside her.

 “Hun, I’m heading out. There’s this guy over there,” she pointed. “We’re going to his flat so will you be alright to get home?”

 Finley waved her away in a heartbeat. “I’ll be fine, I’ll call a cab. Go, babe, get laid for all of us who won’t!” she bellowed.

 Tiffany’s eyes widened and she blushed. “Finley, you’re drunk, in front of the Professors!” she murmured.

 “No, these men are Tom, Chris, Benedict, Michael, and James. And they are not my teachers anymore. So go, Tiff, get laaaaaaid. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Finley laughed.

Tiffany walked away, grabbing the man she was leaving with by the arm and Finley downed another shot and finished her beer. “I should go too, it’s getting late.”

 “We’re done here as well. But I’d rather not leave you here in this state, Finley. How about a nightcap back at the Manor and one of us will drive you home after?” Michael offered.

Finley looked at them all one by one. “Well, this is a night for celebrations and I’m not quite as drunk as I should be on a night like this. So, alright! Let’s go, Professors!”      

                     

 


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the Manor was quite funny for Finley, as she was crouched at Tom’s feet, hidden from any outsider. Michael owned an Audi Q3 and while there was barely enough space for the five men, having one more person proved to be a challenge so Finley had squatted down in front of the passenger seat since the ride was a few kilometers away.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/0237989050001.jpg.html)

 She giggled all the way there, trying not to bump her head on the dash. “This is the strangest car ride I’ve ever had in my life,” she declared, her cheeks hurting from laughing.

“If you’re sick in my baby, you are cleaning, Finley!” Michael warned her.

 That made Finley laugh even more. “Don’t worry, I hold my liquor, Professor,” she hiccuped.

 “So convincing when you sound like a drunk, darling!”, Benedict chimed from the back, his voice mocking her.

 “Well, I am drunk. I wouldn’t know how to sound differently!” she howled.

 The men laughed and finally, Michael pulled in the long driveway leading up to the manor. Tom managed to extract himself from the car then helped Finley out and they ushered her inside, as rain slowly started to fall in Great Shelford.

 As they stepped inside and shed their jackets, Benedict led Finley to the library as Chris prepared more drinks. James started a fire roaring in the fireplace, as the night was cold and damp and everyone settled in the leather sofas. They talked for a while, then Tom put on some music and they danced for a while, alcohol flowing freely.

 Many a drinks later, laughter filled the room as the men told stories of their years together at Oxford. Finley asked questions but only one came back to her mind. “So if you all hung out together all the time and wore the same clothes, did you get the same girls?” she snickered.

 James, Tom, Benedict and Michael all looked at each other and roared in laughter and it was Tom that finally said something. “Yes, it did happen...a few times.”

 “Lucky bitches!” Finley murmured, her eyes fixated on her gin and tonic.

 Chris scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “What’s that, Finn?”

 “Finn? That’s new!” Finley snickered. “I said…” she hiccuped. “I said “lucky bitches”. I mean, four hot men, all to themselves! Here I am, the thirty year old virgin and those girls got the four of you!” she added, finishing her drink. “If I had the chance to have you all to myself, I would jump on you in a heartbeat. You’re just all so gooooorgeous!” she cooed, smiling as her eyes fluttered. She leaned her on Chris’ shoulder and handed him her empty glass. “Bartender, another!” she asked.

 Chris managed to extract himself from the sofa and looked at the other men, his eyes as big as plates. He mouthed a big “what the fuck” to the others, as they did the same. When Michael looked over to Finley, he saw her sound asleep, lightly snoring, her arm curled around the back of the couch and her head pressed on it, her legs folded under her.

 “Well, that was quite the revelation,” Tom said, clearing his throat.

 “I have no idea what to tell her.”, Michael breathed out.

 James chuckled. “Do you really think she’ll remember in the morning? Look at the lass, she’s passed out drunk.”

 Benedict finished his glass and stood. “Let’s get her to bed. The Princess Victoria room by the boudoir is for guests. She’ll be fine there. But I’ll get a bucket, just in case.”

 Chris returned to the sofa and swooped up a drunken Finley in his arms. He carried up to the room and tucked her in bed, removing on her socks and the elastic band holding her hair up. Benedict strategically placed a plastic bucket by the nightstand. They saw Finley groan, curl up in a ball and wrap herself in the comforter. Chris left and Benedict followed closely, closing the door behind him.

~~~~~

 

Sand. Flour. A dead mouse.

Finley couldn’t decide what the taste in her mouth really was. There was a drum solo being played on her head and probably a whole herd of cows trampling her stomach. Holding in a retch, she slowly came up to a sitting position, her hands going up to rub her face. She got a whiff of her own breath and that was enough to make her heave. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to move too fast, but still, the drums in her head were beating loudly.

 On the floor, she saw her shoes and socks, and on the chair by the door, her jacket and purse. She looked around and realized she was still at the manor so she hurried and put her socks on, then her shoes and made her way out of the room. Looking left and right, she saw the large wooden staircase at the end of the hall and delicately went down, trying to make as less noise as she could, but as she passed the living room, she saw Michael and Tom chatting on the couch, watching the news. She waved and smiled sheepishly. “Hi! I’m so sorry about...getting drunk? And I’m guessing passing out?”

 “You passed out alright!” Michael laughed.

 Finley grabbed her forehead and groaned, clamping her eyes shut. “Too loud...too loud,” she whispered.

 “Oh dear gods, you look like someone who just got back from World War One!” Tom chuckled.

 Finley slowly walked to the edge of the sofa and sunk in the suede couch. “If I went to war, I’m pretty sure I lost. And a dead mouse crawled into my mouth,” she snickered.

 Michael laughed even louder. “Charming visual, luv.”

 Finley hugged her knees and clamped her eyes shut, wrapping her hand over them. “Oh shit, can you please talk lower? Or are you interrogating a prisoner of war?” she asked.

 It was Tom’s turn to laugh just as loud as Michael and Finley whimpered, burying her face in her knees. “For fuck’s sake, just kill me now,” she groaned.

 “I will not,” Benedict declared in a low voice, entering the living room with two cups of steaming coffee. He handed her one and Finley wrapped her hands around it, warming herself up and wanting to drown in it at the same time. “So how plastered was I?”

 James chuckled as he entered the room with a tray filled with bacon, eggs and toasts. “Just enough.”

 “Just enough to make an ass of myself or just enough that it’ll make a good story in the next professoral meeting?” Finley asked.

 “No, no, just enough for us to be concerned for your welfare,” Chris added as he followed James with plates and utensils.

 The men fixed their plates and Benedict fixed one for Finley as well and she ate slowly, the greasy food appeasing her alcohol soaked stomach. “My welfare?” she asked, chewing on bacon.

 Michael spoke up after sipping on his coffee. “If we had left you to your own devices last night, I wonder how well you would’ve fared in that hormonal student filled pub.”

 “I’m older than all of them, I have my tricks,” Finley replied, waving away their concern.

 “Maybe, darling, but you were drunk. Very drunk,” Tom added.

 Finley sighed, putting her plate on the side table. “Meeeh. Not the first time, won’t be the last time,” she shrugged. “So, who will have the pleasure to take me home? It seems to be pouring outside...as usual.”

 “I have to go in town today, I’ll take you, lass,” James said. “Ready when you are.”

 Finley stood slowly, her head still throbbing and apologized again for passing out, then thanked them all for their hospitality. One by one, she offered them her hand to say goodbye but to her surprise, all of them kissed her on the forehead, wishing her a nice summer.

 A bit taken aback, she walked to James’ car and stayed silent during the ride, watching rivulets of water dripping down the passenger window. She bid James goodbye and made her way up the stairs to the second story flat she shared with Tiffany.

 A stack of boxes welcomed her and Finley frowned, wondering what she had missed. Tiffany popped in the kitchen, as loud as could be on her phone. Finley waved at the boxes, mouthing a “what the fuck” and it was Tiffany’s turn to frown. She put her finger on her phone to cut off the sound. “Don’t you remember? I’m going back to Dover for the summer. I told you this back in March.”

 Finley froze, her whole body tensing. “I forgot,” she let out in a whisper. “How can I afford the flat alone? I only work part time!”

 Tiffany didn’t answer, she was already back to her conversation so Finley went to the bathroom, sinking in a hot bath. Even that didn’t manage to warm her up so after spending the afternoon curled up in a blanket, watching the ceiling, she got dressed again and walked to the pub, because getting drunk seemed like the only logical answer.

 She sat in the back of the pub, away from the party goers, a plate of chips in front of her, a few shots on the table and a tall Guinness in her hand. “What the fuck am I going to do?” she asked herself. “I don’t want to go back there. I can’t go back there.” Sighing loudly, Finley downed two shots, hissing as they went down her throat. Her head low, she gritted her teeth, trying to rack her brain as to what she could do.

 “Wow, you have some kind of a solid stomach to be getting drunk again so quickly, darling!”

 Finley raised her weary head to see Tom standing in front of her table, Chris behind him. Both of them looked concerned and sat while she drank another shot of whiskey. “I’m fine.”

 “No, you’re obviously not,” Chris replied as he sat down. “James dropped you off a few hours ago and you’re already back here. You’re not that kind of person, Finley.”

 Finley snickered. “How would you know?” she asked, picking up another shot.

 Tom grabbed her wrist and made her put down the shot. “We’ve had you in our classes, we’ve seen you interact with other students. You’re not in your normal state, something is bothering you. Let us help.”

“Come back to the manor, we can...talk it out?” Chris offered.

 After pondering for a minute, Finley nodded and she grabbed her sweater, the men leading the way out. After the light rain this morning, it was now pouring and she had to run to get into Tom’s Jaguar without drenching the seat with rain water. None of them said a word during the ride and Finley took time to discover the manor’s surroundings. It was a big beautiful stone house, a gazebo on the side with large gardens in the back, where Tom parked.

 As soon as Finley hung her sweater to dry and took off her wet running shoes, she went to the living room and made her way straight to the mini bar, pouring herself another shot of whiskey. Tom and Chris followed and it was Chris this time that made her put down the bottle. “Come sit here.”

 Finley pushed him away and started pacing back and forth. “I shouldn’t have come. You can’t help me,” she blurted out.

 Benedict, Michael and James walked in and Benedict looked at Finley with a puzzled face. “Finley? What’s going on?”

 Finley kept wringing her hands, pacing from the window on one side of the room to the other, sighing loudly. “My flatmate is leaving for the summer. I can’t afford that place alone, all I have to pay for it is my part time job because I’ve run out of scholarship money. The bookstore pays well, but I’m a student. Most of that money goes for school.”

 Passing by the mini bar, she eyed the bottle but when James stepped closer to her, she kept walking. “ I can’t go home. I can’t,” she heaved. “If I go back there, I’ll probably never come back. I can’t go back to her.”

 “What do you mean, luv?”, Michael asked, concerned.

 “My mother. She doesn’t want me here to begin with. And my father can only help me so much. I can’t go back to living around her. She’s fucking toxic and I can’t keep living the life she wants me to live and be the person she wants me to be,” Finley explained. Her breath was heavy and she was close to hyperventilating as she paced around, twisting a long strand of hair. “I can’t, I just can’t,” she heaved, leaning forward.

 From behind, she felt strong arms wrapping around her body, grabbing her arms to close them on her chest. When she tried to struggle free, whoever it was made her sway slowly, shushing in her ear.

 “You’re okay, darling, you’ll be fine. Dance with me,” Tom murmured, his cheek against hers. “Breathe, slowly. Or you’ll make yourself sick.”

 Finley stopped resisting and moved with Tom, as he lead her into a musicless dance. He held her closely and Finley rested her head on his shoulder. He felt warm against her and that only made her a little more envious of Tiffany the previous night. “Jesus, I need to get laid,” she whispered.

 All the men snorted and chuckled and Finley looked around, realizing she had spoken louder than she thought. She groaned and asked for another drink, and finally, James poured her a small whiskey glass. “It’s the last one,” he said, handing it to her.

Finley nodded and sat in the leather sofa, slumped back, her legs extended. The effects of the dark liquor warmed her up, making her cheeks red and checked out the men one by one. “You’re all so handsome.”, she blurted out. “I’m so attracted to all of you, it’s actually painful,” she giggled, sipping her drink.

 It was Benedict who asked, his eyebrow raised. “Tell me, Finley, when we were at the pub last night, you yelled to your friend to get laid for, and I quote, all those of us who aren’t. What was that about?” he asked.

 Finley snickered and looked at him with a weary smile, her eyes partly closed. “Fuck knows, I never have been,” She laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

 “How is that possible, sweetheart?”, Chris inquired.

 All the men nodded, also wondering the same thing. When Finley didn’t answer, Chris stood quickly, worried, and when he approached her, realized that she was sound asleep, snoring softly.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/collagechapter2.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/collage-2.jpg.html)

 

 Bacon was sizzling and potatoes were roasting in different pans while coffee was slowly brewing. Each man was taking care of a task while chatting about the latest events at the manor.

 “So, what was that all about last night? Do any of you know about Finley’s family situation?” Michael asked.

 Stirring the potatoes, James turned to him, waving a wooden spoon. “No fucking idea but I don’t like where she was going with “If I leave, I might never come back.” I don’t like that at all. She’s a good student.”

 “Yep, I don’t know either. We’ve never really discussed personal lives, mostly Shakespeare when we talked in class,” Tom added.

 “Even if I don’t have her as a student for the next term, I don’t want her to go. She needs to finish her Bachelor’s and she needs to finish it here,” Chris implied.

 “I agree,” Benedict nodded. “There’s no way we can let her go. So, that room she’s in, it’s already empty. How about she stays here over the summer?”

 Michael took a sip of coffee, hissing at its temperature. “It’s your house, man, you do what you want.”

 “I’m all for it,” James agreed. “So we can make sure she’s back this fall, she can put aside the money she makes at her job while paying a rent here like we do.”

 Tom displayed a few plates on the kitchen table and nodded as well. “Great idea. No matter what her situation with her mother is, it seems she cannot go back there. Here would be better then.”

 Benedict flipped a few pieces of bacon and sighed. “No one’s going to bring up the other situation?”

 Chris cleared his throat, slightly scratching his head. “I think we all heard what she said, man.”

 “Well, fuck. This is a bit strange but...it feels like back at Uni,” Michael snorted.

 James laughed. “Yeah, the old days!” he said, rubbing his light stubble.

 “We could offer her...that….as well?" Tom hinted while buttering up the pieces of toast.

 Benedict sighed. “May I remind you that she’s different than our usual...conquests? For one, she’s a virgin and she’s older, not some drunken sorority girl. Do you really think she’d accept such a proposal?"

 Chris chimed in while cutting up pieces of cheese. "It all depends on how you bring it up."

 "Are you in if she says yes?" Tom nodded at Chris.

 Michael cleared his throat and put his finger over his mouth, letting them know Finley was coming down the stairs. When she appeared, James hissed quietly, looking her over. Benedict removed the pan from the stove, dropping the bacon on a plate. “Good morning, Finley,” he smiled.

 Finley groaned, her hands in her face. “Coffee,” she blurted out.

 Tom chuckled and quickly poured her a large coffee. “Milk? Sugar? Whiskey?” he snorted.

 Michael laughed and Finley groaned even louder. “Shut up. Please. Shut up,” she whispered, her hands now on her forehead, her fingers massaging her temples. She slowly picked up the coffee Tom handed her and carefully took a sip and she slumped on the chair beside Michael. In silence, the men brought over the hot food and James sat in front her, asking her what she wanted to eat.

 “I’m _so_ not hungry,” she said. “My stomach will violently reject anything I offer it unless it’s highly caffeinated at this point.”

 Tom chuckled. “True, but you still need to eat, darling. You barely ate breakfast yesterday and that plate of chips at the pub, you barely touched.”

 “There’s only so much alcohol you can ingest without food, you know,” Chris added, rubbing her shoulder lightly as he sat on her other side.

 “Fine...alright. Just...not eggs. The smell is making me even more nauseous. Give me bacon. Fatty bacon. Fat is good with alcohol, right?”

 Benedict grinned and pushed the plate of bacon in front of her and Finley grabbed a handful of it, dropping it on her plate. She munched on it slowly and when she looked up, the five men were staring. “What? Do I have vomit or snot on my face?” she asked, annoyed.

 Michael cleared his throat. “Well, you had started explaining about your mother last night, but like a good drunk, you passed out before finishing your story.”

 “Oh. That. Yeah.”, Finley sighed. “My mother is...how should I put this politely...an evil vindictive bitch.”

 Chris snorted in his coffee, almost choking on it. “Surely she’s not that bad.”

 “Oh, but she is. Let me explain. My parents divorced when I was three. My father is in the army, he wasn’t there much, didn’t make for a good family life so they divorced. I don’t remember much of it since I was so young,” Finley said, propping a foot up on her chair, hugging her knee to her chest. “But after my father, she met someone else, married him and it didn’t end well. He cheated on her. That, I remember. The yelling, the broken dishes, the slamming doors. After that, my mother became someone else. She became bitter about men, anti-men, very much “you don’t need a man to do anything”,” she added.

 James shifted in his chair, still staring. “That must have been hard, lass.”

 “Hard?” Finley snickered. “She’d never let me have male friends, even when I was in primary school. So you can imagine high school. It was hell. We fought constantly. When I turned eighteen, I went to live with my grandparents in Boston for a while but I couldn’t afford school then, I had to work to help out and pay rent. So ironic considering my dear mother is a university teacher.”

 “And she didn’t help you?” Benedict chimed in.

 “Oh hell no! HA! Hell! Funny!” Finley laughed, hiding her face behind her knee.

 Tom raised an eyebrow and leaned in. “What’s so funny about hell?”

 Finley breathed in and looked at him. “My mother teaches at Acadia Divinity College. She teaches a few different courses there, like Evangelism, Pastoral Ministry, and theology. She’s big on religion. Funny considering her two divorces!” she snickered. “I’m not at all into religion, so imagine me talking about hell and then saying “fuck” all the time when we fought. It drove her nuts, and she drove me nuts.”

 Michael sighed, putting his mug on the table. “So that’s why it took a while for you to go to university?”

 “Yep,” Finley nodded, her reddish hair falling forward. “And when I did, I went somewhere as far from her as I possibly could.”

 “What about your father?” Chris asked.

 Finley smiled widely. “My father is the most amazing dad I could ask for. He’s serving in Afghanistan right now, so he helps when he can. He’s not as available as he would like to be, but I don’t blame him. When he’s there, he’s my dad, he’s not General Quinn. When he’d come home in Boston, he wouldn’t even wear his uniform. He’s truly awesome.”

 Benedict cocked his head to the side. “He’s American?”

 “Mmmhmmm, my mother met him while she studied there. They married and had me, but when they divorced, she took me back to Wolfville since he was gone a lot.”

 “Well, at least you have one stable parent,” James observed.

 Finley grinned wider. “I do. He’s awesome.”

 Michael rose and grabbed the coffee pot, filling up everyone’s mugs. “So, we have an offer for you, luv. Last night, you mentioned that you were having issues with your living arrangements.”

 “And we thought you could stay here over the summer,” Tom continued.

 “One of us is always around, we could drive you to work. And you’d pay less rent here than you would pay your whole flat alone. And when your flatmate comes back, you can find another place,” James added.

 Finley’s jaw dropped as she heard their offer, floored by their generosity. She went to protest, but Benedict cut her off. “This is my house. I was lucky enough to be born into money, which allowed me to do what I wanted in life, so I’m a Professor. But I’m not above anyone else. This house is very big, there’s more than enough space for all of us.”

 “All...of us?” Finley asked.

 “We all live here and pay rent,” Chris replied. “We hang out if we want, but have very independent lives. You could stay where you’ve slept the past two night, the Princess Victoria room.”

 Finley held in a giggle but then her smile faded. “But why would you do this for me?”

 Michael reached out and squeezed her propped up knee. “You need to finish your Bachelor’s here. And considering what you just explained about your mother, there is no way your relationship with her will get in the way of that. This is the simplest solution.”

 “You’re one of the best students that’s been in my class, in all of our classes, in the last few years. I cannot, we cannot condone you leaving over a little thing like a place to stay for three months,” Tom smiled.

 Finley inhaled sharply and looked at them one by one and realized they were serious. She sipped her coffee, thinking over their offer. _How the hell am I going to survive living in this house with all of them?_ she wondered to herself. She sighed, bringing her other leg up on the chair and hid her face in her knees. _It’s actually the best solution,_ she thought. Breathing in deeply, she looked at them again, took a large sip of coffee and smiled sheepishly. “I think...I think I’ll take you up on your offer,” she murmured.

 “Brilliant!”, Benedict exclaimed. “We’ll sort things out later, have you move in quickly since it seems your friend is leaving soon,” he added, swiping her phone. “I’ll add our numbers in here and the manor’s number so you can call if you need anything in the meantime.”

 Finley picked up another piece of bacon and ate slowly, her stomach settling. The men chatted about the latest tennis matches, but there was a strange feeling in the air. It was Tom that finally put his mug on the table, leaning in. “So, you started explaining something to us last night. And you passed out before you finished.”

 “My mom?” Finley asked, her brow furrowed.

 “No, lass. You said something about never getting laid?” James inquired.

 Finley froze, swallowing hard. She stared at him, then looked at Chris, Michael, Benedict and Tom. “I said _what_?” she breathed out, her eyes fluttering.

 “It seems you said you are a virgin, darling,” Benedict added in a low voice.

 Finley stood quickly, her chair raking the floor. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” she groaned. She quickly went out to the entrance, putting on her shoes and grabbing her sweater. She had never been this mortified in her life. She ran outside and was thankful that it had stopped raining. The sunlight hurt her eyes, but she walked quickly down the lane leading to the main road. She knew the town was a few kilometers over, but there was no way she was staying at the manor.

 Tears of embarrassment and rage prickled in her eyes and she wiped them angrily. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked by the side of the road for a while before hearing the sound of an engine. Michael’s Audi slowed down, cutting her off while Tom’s Jaguar parked behind her. The five men came out and all of them had apologetic looks in their eyes.

 “Darling, please wait. We were assholes back there. Never should’ve asked,” Tom apologized.

 Benedict stepped closer, his hands up. “Complete wankers, sweetheart," he said.

 “Please, come back to the manor so we can talk, lass,” James asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

 Finley shrugged him off, sniffling. “Why would I do that? Wasn’t I humiliated enough?” she whispered.

 Michael tried to take her hand to draw her in, but Finley pulled away. “It wasn’t our intention at all, luv. You repeated the same thing twice, both in drunken rants...and...well..it titillated us. So we decided to ask.”

 Finley groaned, looking away. “Twice? I’ve said it twice?" she sighed.

 Chris tightly wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she wouldn’t pull away. “Yes gorgeous, you did. But truly, we’re not judging. I’m sorry. We’re all sorry. Come back with us. You need to eat and…” he added looking at the others. “And we need to talk.”

 Finley’s shoulders slumped forward and she wiped away another tear rolling down. “Fine,” she murmured.

 Chris ushered her towards Tom’s Jaguar, an XJ model, and everyone climbed back in the cars, driving back to the manor.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10717780_10154655682835442_90844543_n.jpg.html)

Finley kept quiet, biting her lip, unable to look at Chris in the back or Tom in the driver’s seat. She was slightly shaking, nervous and frankly scared and couldn’t believe she had talked this much. “I’m never drinking again," she muttered as she walked in the manor behind Michael.

 “What’s that, luv?” he asked.

 “Keep the whiskey away from me from now on, would you?”

 James laughed softly. “Promise we will, lass. Now, come sit down and eat a little more. Bacon was not enough.”

 In the kitchen, Finley grilled a slice of bread and put peanut butter over it, squishing a banana into it. She ate it slowly, her stomach finally agreeing with her. When she looked up, the five men were standing in the kitchen, arms crossed, staring at her again.  “Whaaat? I’m eating!”

 It was Benedict that cleared his throat first, grabbing the chair closest to him and holding it out for her. “We have another offer for you, sweetheart.”

 The tone of his voice sent shivers through Finley’s body as she stared up at him, sitting. “W-w-what offer?”

 Chris picked up the newly brewed pot of coffee while James grabbed the teapot and another batch of mugs. Tom sat while Michael brought up milk and sugar again. They all surrounded Finley and she felt slightly crowded, awaiting an answer. She shifted on her chair and sat back, folding her legs under her. “Someone say something, please,” she begged softly.

 Michael breathed in and threw himself in the ring. “Your admission didn’t go unnoticed, as you realized earlier. And we thought we could...do something for you.”

 “D-do something?” Finley said in a squeaky voice.

 “We’re grown men, you’re a grown woman. We have experience, you don’t. We’re offering to share our...knowledge with you,” James said.

 Finley closed her eyes, shuddering, as the information registered. A large warm hand covered hers and she looked up. Chris winked and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. “No one needs to know except us. And we’d follow your lead,” he said in a voice Finley didn’t know him to have.

 “Let me get this straight. You’re offering me to...pop my cherry?” Finley gasped.

 Michael snorted and smiled. “Such words! But yes, that and more, if that’s what you’d like.”

 “Think it over, darling,” Tom added with a grin. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine, we’ll forget this conversation ever happened and go about the summer. The room upstairs is still yours either way. ”

 Finley rubbed her hands over her arms then hugged her waist. “I...Can I think about this?”

 “Of course you can, gorgeous," Chris assured. “Would you like me to drive you home? Let us know when you come to a decision?”

 Finley nodded and stood, waving shyly at the men, and followed Chris outside. The ride was silent once again and she didn’t say anything when he squeezed her hand as she stepped out of the car.

 Finding herself alone in the half empty flat, a note from Tiffany on the table, Finley cried softly, her face buried in her hands. “Get a grip, woman, you’re thirty, not fifteen,” she badgered herself out loud.

 She took the rest of the day to pack her things, thankful Tiffany had left her a whole stack of empty boxes and the men’s words kept coming to her mind. And the more they did, the more she felt her insides clench. Shaking her head, she dragged herself to the bathroom and turned on the water, adding bath salts and bubbles. She hissed as she sunk in the hot water, sighing loudly. She twisted her fingers, then a strand of hair, to the point of it being painful before letting go.

 “I’m doing this,” Finley said out loud. “No one in their right mind could refuse this. They’re all hot, handsome and fun guys,” she added in a whisper. “And it’s about time I get on with this.”

 Getting out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her body, another around her head and found her phone. She called the manor and it was James that answered. “I’m in. For both offers. My stuff is packed and ready,” she declared.

 “Splendid, lass. We’ll pick you up in the morning, say, 10 o’clock?”

 “I’ll be ready, James. Good night," she murmured. She turned her phone off and slipped in her bed, but sleep evaded her for a while as she kept wondering what her summer would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

Days slowly passed while Finley settled in at the manor. Michael had come around with his Audi, so had James with his Lexus, and only one trip had been necessary to bring all her things at the manor since the flat she rented with Tiffany had furniture included. All Finley had was clothes, books, a few electronics and her school supplies.

 She had taken the time to make herself comfortable, as Benedict had told her to, and even set up her own entertainment unit in her room since there was no way she’d watch sports every night with the men.

 After a week, Finley started getting antsy as none of them had made a move regarding the second part of the arrangement. They weren’t looking at her differently or even talking differently and it annoyed her since she had no idea how to approach them about it. She had assumed they would take the lead but still, she was in the dark about it all.

 At the beginning of the second week, they had all started their summer classes and had light schedules, so at breakfast on Tuesday, she mustered up the courage to ask them what was going on. While Michael served them ham and cheese omelets, they gathered around the island and Finley cleared her throat uneasily. “So...uhm...about that other thing? Do I have to be drunk again for anything to happen? If so, let me get the whiskey," she declared.

 The men chuckled, looking at each other and Benedict wiped his mouth so he could speak. “We didn’t want to rush you, mostly, and we thought we’d let you get settled.”

 “You could say I’m pretty much settled if I’m having girly nights of doing my nails and hair in my room!” Finley snorted.

 “So that’s the toxic smell I get every time I pass by your bedroom!” Tom exclaimed.

 Finley giggled. “Oh come on, it’s not that bad, I’m still alive! And I have pretty nails!” she added, showing off her french manicure with shamrocks on the side of her ring fingers.

 “Showing shamrocks to a British guy...great idea, luv!” Michael snickered, wrapping his arms around Finley. “I’ll keep you safe from the British Invasion!” he joked.

 Tom and Benedict threw pieces of toast at him, telling Michael to go to hell, while Chris and James laughed, Finley giggling even more. The atmosphere more relaxed, she settled back on her seat and James scooted closer. “How about I take you out to dinner tonight, lass? We could get to know each other and we’ll see what happens?”

 “Sure, okay!” Finley smiled. “Pick me up at work then? I’ll be done at five.”

 James grinned and squeezed her hand. “Alright, I’ll take you The Plough in Fen Ditton. Amazing little place.”

 Finley clapped her hands as she grinned as well. “I’ve never been there...you know, student’s budget but I heard it’s so good!”

 “Oh you’ll love it, Finn, it’s really awesome!” Chris added. “So, are you riding with me this morning?”

 “Seems so, yes, you’re the only one giving a class before lunch. I’m ready when you are, just have to get my purse.”

 The day went by quickly, the bookstore being full of a whole new batch of students getting school books and supplies so before she knew it, the day was over and James was waiting for her, leaning on his car, fiddling on his phone. She hurried up, apologizing. “I’m so sorry I’m late, I didn’t see time pass today.”

 James waved it off. “It’s fine lass, I haven’t been here long. Are you ready?”

 “Yes and I’m starving, barely had time to eat lunch today,” Finley replied as she sat in the car. 

 James drove them quickly, the restaurant being just outside of Cambridge. 

As soon as she saw the menu, Finley’s mouth watered. They decided to share a deep fried Somerset Brie with apricot compote and watercress and for their main course, agreed on a 16 ounce Chateaubriand with chunky chips, confit tomatoes, red onion & red wine butter, béarnaise sauce & watercress. It was so delicious that Finley spent half the meal eating with her eyes closed.

 The dessert menu only had her moaning a little more and she picked cherry crème Brûlée with home-baked butter biscuits, cream & chocolate shavings while James decided on salted caramel and chocolate pastry pot with caramel sauce & cream. They each tasted the other’s dessert, groaning in satisfaction at every bite.

 As James paid and they went back outside, he picked up her purse and put it in the back of his car and all Finley heard was _“Mac an donais! Mac na bèiste!”_ (Damn it, son of a bitch!). She stretched backward to see James talking to himself and cursing even more in Scottish. “What’s the matter, James?” she asked, curious.

 “I forgot my laptop in my office at the Uni,” he growled.

 “It’s just a little detour. Let’s go now, you’ll have it for tomorrow!” Finley said as he slipped in the driver’s seat.

 James sighed and looked at her. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

 Finley smiled and squeezed his hand. “I really don’t mind. I’m not in that much of a hurry, I don’t have anywhere else to be tonight," she said.

 James winked and drove them quickly over to Cambridge, parking near his office. “Come up with me, lass? It’s late and I’d rather you don’t stay here alone.”

 Finley nodded and followed him down the empty halls, into his fourth-floor office. It was quite pretty, windows all around, light coming in from everywhere, even if they were only night posts outside. The view from the window was quite nice, overlooking the campus. She walked around, checking out his linguistics books, smelling the orchid that had bloomed in the potted plant on his desk while he packed his laptop.

 Finley went back to him when he was done and he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He was very tender when his lips tasted her, gently brushing hers, and Finley closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. James dropped his laptop bag and pushed her against his desk, forcing her to sit on it. “How about a first round, lass?” he whispered.

 Finley bit her lip and nodded. James winked and reached to her belt, unfastening it, then popped the button of her jeans, and pulled them down, along with her panties, only to take them off completely. He caressed her legs and as he came back up, his hands froze on her thighs and he let out a low chuckle. “Well well, what is this?” he asked, tracing along her hipbones.

 On them was a long celtic knot that started right above her mound, to separate and traced along her hips. James turned her around, his fingers still tracing, to see where the tattoo ended, and realized it merged into Scotland’s flag on one side, Ireland’s on the other. He snorted when he saw the shamrock mixed with the claddagh symbol. He tapped his fingers on it, then kissed it, making Finley giggle, then he turned her around again, looking up. “You’re a woman full of surprises, Finn.”

 Finley roared in laughter. “Yeah, a woman tramp-stamped!” She stopped laughing when James’ eyes turned darker, sitting on his chair, pulling it closer to her, and he leaned in, his lips nipping the inside of her thighs. Finley shuddered and held her breath when he went in further, but his scottish brogue sent shivers down her spine. “Breathe, Finn. You can stop me at any moment if you don’t feel comfortable.”

Finley shook her head, looking down into his eyes. “No, I’m okay...I promise,” she squeaked.

 James chuckled and slowly went back to his task, spreading Finley’s legs wider, the flat of his tongue, hot and wet, licking all the way up only for him to kiss her mound. Finley groaned and leaned back on her elbows, dropping her head back, and James wrapped his arms around her thighs, locking them so she wouldn’t move.

 Applying himself carefully, James slowly licked her folds, opening them, tasting Finley’s juices as they flowed down, only to trace her outer lip on the right, flicking her clit as he went up and around the other side, licking just as thoroughly. Finley moaned and gripped his hair when he pushed his tongue deep inside her entrance. “FUCK!” she cursed, tugging on his hair.

 “Do you like that, lass? More?” he chuckled. “Should I add fingers?”, he added.

 Finley shuddered again.“Oh my god, yes! Please!” she whined, breathing heavily, her hips bucking.

 James circled his lips around her hardened nub, sucking it gently as he pushed a finger in, then a second when Finley cried out, clenching around them. He knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come undone, she was already on the verge of the precipice. And when he grazed his teeth on her clit, pushing his fingers up to the knuckles, Finley screamed and tensed, feeling a gush of wetness coming out of her, and she yelped in surprise, trying to close her legs. “What the fuck was that?” she whimpered, her back arching.

 “That is called a g-spot orgasm and squirting lass,” James replied, kissing the inside of her thighs slowly as he came up, smiling and winking at Finley as she looked down at him. “Are you alright?” he whispered.

 “Are you kidding me?”, Finley rasped, slowly sitting up. “This was…” she tried to say, clearing her throat. “Yeah. That.” She looked at James, smiling shyly. “So, can I...uhm...reciprocate?”, she asked.

 “I’m certainly not going to argue with you, Finn. By all means!” he smiled as he pushed the rolling chair back.

Finley slipped off the desk and slowly knelt, her hands running up James’ thighs until she reached his belt.  She was quick to unfasten it and open the button and zipper, her hands shaking slightly. James grasped them and asked her to look at him. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I do,” she giggled. “Just nervous, I guess.”

 James released her hands and Finley went back to the task at hand, caressing his shaft over his boxers. He was hard already and when she pulled it out, it stood quite high, and Finley tentatively licked the tip, circling her tongue around it. James hissed and shifted slightly, his hands over the arms of his hair. Finley took him in her mouth, her lips closing around him and she slowly went down, then back up, coating his cock with her saliva. He wasn’t too big for her, but she still circled her hand at the base, stroking him as she sucked him harder and harder. She moved slow, unsure of herself, but James’ groans encouraged her and she continued, hollowing her cheeks for more suction. It was then that she heard him cuss under his breath, his hands gripping the arms tight. “Christ, lass, what you doing to me?” he groaned.

 Finley moaned appreciatively, sending vibrations through his cock and let it go, taking him all the way in until her nose was tickled by the curls of his pubic hair and she came back up, letting him out to take a breath. She did the same thing again, her tongue slightly peeking out to tease his sac. James gripped her hair as she came up, bringing her face close to his. “FUCK! Finn! Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he asked, out of breath.

 Finley blushed. “I’ve seen it done...in movies,” she whispered.

 “Well, lass, I don’t know what kind of movie you watch but…” he said, clearing his throat.

 She wiped her mouth a little, smiling. “I like to watch...you know, _that_ kind of movie, when I...yeah... _that_!” she blurted out before taking him back in her mouth. James did his best not to move his hips but in the end, Finley sucked him so hard as she deep throated him that he spilled himself, his breath quick and raspy. She quickly swallowed and sat back on her heels, looking up. Biting her lip, she looked at him, wondering what would happen next.

 James leaned back in his chair, trying to find his breath and felt Finley’s hand crawl up his thigh. He looked down and grabbed it, helping her up as he stood also. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed himself on her, but James held her steady. “One thing at a time, lass. It’s not a contest. We have all summer to explore,” he said in a low voice.

 Finley smiled and nodded, grabbing tissues. She cleaned herself as best she could, then slipped on her underwear and jeans, as James fixed his clothes as well. He took her hand then grabbed his laptop and they headed back to his car, silent in the night.

 Back at the house, they saw that Michael and Tom’s cars were missing and Benedict was already out for the night, since he had an early wake-up call, having a class at eight in the morning. Chris got up just as Finley got to the living room. “How was dinner?” he asked.

 “Perfect. The food there is amazing. I think I rolled out of the table if that’s even possible," Finley answered as she sunk in the couch, grabbing the remote. “Were you watching anything?”.

 “Nah, heading up to bed, long day,” Chris replied. “Good night!”

 James entered the living room with two cups of tea and placed them on the coffee table, sitting beside Finley. He drew her into his arms and she nestled there quickly, flipping channels. An old Doctor Who episode was on so she stopped there, throwing the remote away.

 “You’re a Whovian, lass?” James asked, nuzzling her hair.

 “You bet your ass I am. I’m soaked in British culture, starting with David Tennant. He’s awesome, isn’t he?”

James chuckled as he sipped his tea and they watched the Doctor run around with Rose at his side, then flipped back to a football game and it was James that doze off first, his soft snoring making Finley giggle. She covered him with a small blanket and headed on up to the bathroom, showering quickly before slipping into bed with a satisfactory smile. The journey had finally begun.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Finley was feeling even more relaxed, less on edge, now that she knew this arrangement was leading somewhere. Coming downstairs to watch the latest Outlander episode, she flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and hummed along with the theme song.

 From the desk by the window, she heard a heavy sigh and saw Tom turning around, slightly exasperated. “Really, darling? You’re going to watch that, now?”

 “What? It’s good! Men in kilts! Hhhhhggggnnnnn accents!”

 Tom snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re in a mood!”

 “Says Mr. Testy!” Finley replied, throwing a small pillow from the back of the couch at him. “Fine, I’ll watch it later,” she said as he turned back to his notes. She stood and went over to the desk, looking over his shoulder. “What are you working on?”

 “Taking notes on Hamlet for my next class. We’re taking apart the dialogues and analyzing the themes and roots,” he explained, highlighting a few sentences as he spoke.

 Finley leaned against the desk, looking down on his files. “You know, if you want to touch the tragedy subject again, why don’t you tell your students about Christopher Marlowe?” she asked.

 Tom inhaled sharply and looked at her like she had just sacrificed a goat. “Marlowe? Really? Who are you? Did you even take my class last term?” he replied, horrified.

 “Marlowe is an awesome author. I mean, look at The Passionate Shepherd to his love or Whoever loved that loved not at first sight! That dude could write, and not just tragedies.”

 Tom’s lips became a thin line on his face and he looked at Finley, his eyes judging. “Please tell me you’re only trying to provoke me, Finn.”

 “I am not! Shakespeare is not the only English author that ever lived!”

 “Take that _back_ ,” Tom growled.

 Giggling, Finley slowly pulled away while watching him carefully. Just by the way his muscles tensed, she knew he was about to make a move but didn’t know what.

 “I said, Take. That. Back!” he grumbled, standing up and taking a stance.

 “Uhm, how about no?”

 By then, the smile on Finley’s face was as wide as the Cheshire cat’s, her eyes shining as she backed away. “I will do no such thing, Professor Hiddleston. I was your student. I’m not anymore. You can’t tell me what to do!”

 “I do what I want," Tom declared, taking calculated strides towards her.

 Finley snorted and giggled a little more. “So do I.”

 “Then I hope you run fast,” Tom breathed out, a second before he took off after her.

 Finley squealed, then spun and darted around furniture to escape the room. Not taking the time to see where he was, she sprinted through the foyer into the kitchen and around the kitchen table, hearing a chair crash to the floor, and she used the table as an obstacle to seeing him on the other side.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/2-2.png.html)

Mirroring her movements, Tom grinned and chuckled lowly, “Do you really think you can evade me, darling? Take it back and you may yet survive.”

 “I never surrender,” Finley stated before tossing the napkins from the table at him and running out, into the living room. Just as she turned to see where he was, Tom stopped in his tracks and stared at her, his eyes hooded, almost growling. She knew it was over before she even tried to move, Tom vaulting over the couch, lunging at her.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/7.png.html)

She landed on the plush carpet with a soft thud, muttering “those fucking long legs”, and Tom straddled her hips, rendering her immobile.

 “Take it back. Last chance, darling.”

 “Never.”

 “Your death, Finn!” Tom smirked as he started tickling her. He poked her ribs, running his fingers up and down her sides, listening to her scream as he laughed. His hands played over her stomach, and finally, Finley begged him to stop, out of breath. “Please, I’m dying here,” she panted.

 “You should’ve let me rule you when you had the chance,” Tom grinned.

 Finley inhaled sharply and stared straight into his eyes. “I surrender. I’m all yours now.”

 Tom froze as he searched her eyes, then rose back up. “Are you sure? Are you ready for the British Invasion?” he added, sending Finley into a giggling fit again.

 “No time like the present. We’re alone for the day,” she whispered.

 “I...I’d need to go by the store to get...supplies. I did not expect that you would...offer this today,” Tom stammered as he stood up, helping Finley rise.

 “You’d think all of you would be packing constantly with how gorgeous you are!”, she snorted, poking him slightly.

 Tom blushed and bit his lip. “Uh, yeah,” he coughed. “But no, I don’t.”

 “If you’re clean, so am I, obviously. And I’ve been fixed for four years.”

 Tom looked slightly confused. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

 “Oh my god...sex ed much? I have an IUD. Much less complicated. So...are you taking me upstairs or do I drag you by your hair?”

 Tom squinted and grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder, Finley squealing in surprise. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom at the end of the hall. He settled her to the floor and Finley looked around, discovering the room for the first time. The walls were a dark mahogany to nearly her forehead, the vaulted ceilings meeting the upper wall in a bright white stucco in a sweeping pattern. A fireplace sat against the far wall from the bed, it and the windows trimmed in the same dark wood as the walls. Heavy drapes were pulled back from the windows, a deep blue, floor to ceiling bookshelves to one side, lined with various books, novels to history books, biographies, poetry tomes.

 Finley was staring in awe when Tom came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, nuzzling her hair, and she slightly shuddered. Tom felt her tremble against him so he squeezed her gently. “You can always back out, darling,” he whispered.

 Finley turned around, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other around his shoulders. “No, no!” She smiled. “Nerves...just nerves.” Pushing herself up on her toes, she found Tom’s lips and kissed him gently and he responded, his hand cupping her cheek as he cocked his head to the side, licking her bottom lip. Finley shuddered and gripped his neck, groaning into his mouth, and Tom bent at the knees, his arms sliding down her back to cup her ass, propping her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and sat her gently, still towering over her as he kept kissing her. He reached down and inched the fabric of her Superman tank top upward, pulling it off and tossing it aside.

 Finley did the same, grabbing the hem of his sheer blue t-shirt and made him bend over to haul it off him. Giggling softly, she looked up and slid down the straps her bra while Tom looked upon her, watching her every move, all the while pushing down his slacks to the floor, stepping out of them and removing his socks. Finley gulped when she saw the bulge in his boxer briefs, her mouth agape and she looked up again, seeing a twinkle in his eye. “Seeing something you like?” he asked softly.

 Finley groaned, facepalming. “I’m sorry, I just…”

 Tom grabbed her chin in his fingers and leaned down, staring into her eyes. “Stop apologizing, darling. I’m not offended. You can look and touch and feel. That’s what I’m here for, what we’re all here for. We’re here for _you_ ," he explained.

 Finley pushed him away and slipped out of her jeans, leaving only a bikini cut pink lace underwear matching her bra. She climbed on the bed, crawling towards the pillows but was jerked backward, Tom gripping her ankles. She yelped, her face buried in the pillows. “What the fuck?” she groaned.

 “Well, well...what have we here?” Tom asked, tracing his fingers over her tattoo. “Darling, I’m devastated! Irish, Celts and nothing to represent the British?”

 “Tom, I’m Irish and Scottish. It wouldn’t make sense!” she replied, trying to squirm free.

 “Darling, didn’t you say your mother was Acadian? Some Brits settled there as well!” he countered.

“Is this where you ask me if I want a little English in me?” she snickered. “And if I don’t, do I want some?” Looking back, she saw the fake shocked expression on Tom’s face, turning into a wide grin.

 “Finn, who said anything about it being a little English?” he added, his eyebrow lifting.

 It was Finley’s turn to look shocked, but Tom had let go of her ankles by now so she resumed her crawling towards the pillows  and Tom followed her, and they knelt before each other. Tom’s fingers traced her arm down and he pulled off the straps of her bra completely, Finley unclasping it in the back. When it fell off and she threw it away, in the corner of her eye, she saw Tom licking his lips when he saw her full breasts. Her reaction was to cover herself, slightly embarrassed of her naked state.

 “Don’t.”, he whispered. “You’re beautiful, don’t hide from me,” he pleaded.

 Tom knelt closer to her, wrapping his arm around her again and his mouth found hers, hot and feverish, as they kissed again, while his fingers traced along her spine. It sent shivers up her body and Finley leaned her head back, Tom kissing her neck down to her collarbone. She felt his tongue darting on her skin and squirmed. “What are you doing?” she asked.

 “Playing connect the dots with your freckles, darling," he grinned.

 Finley grunted. “I’ve always hated those," she let out.

 Tom pulled back, quizzical. “But why? They’re a part of you.”

 “Whenever I get in the sun for too long, more come out. The downside of being part redhead I guess. Seems you’re the same, Tom," she pointed out, finding a few freckles on his skin. She gave him the same treatment, licking and nipping his neck.

 They kept on kissing, slowly discovering each other’s body with their hands and eyes and mouth, until Tom slowly pushed Finley backward, laying her on the pillows. He slipped off her underwear and immediately sensed her tensing again. “Finn, we can stop, anytime you say so," he declared, staring into her eyes.

 Finley clasped her hands behind his neck and drew him in. “No, I’m not changing my mind,” she breathed out.

 Tom knelt between her legs and hovered over her, bracing himself on his arms as his hot mouth trailed on her breasts, gently sucking her erect nipples. He twirled his tongue on them, tugging and suckling, then grazing his teeth on them until Finley cried out in a breath. “Tom, please!”

 Chuckling softly, he traced his fingers from her breast to her side, then cupped her ass before coming back to the front, opening her legs. Still, he didn’t rush her, Finley feeling completely secure in his arms. His mouth followed a similar path, down her stomach to her navel, then on her belly only to end up on the short curls of her mound, groaning as he kissed it. Finley twitched when he dipped his tongue in, her hands going straight into his hair. He licked her slowly, his thumbs caressing her outer lips then flicked her clit, making Finley arch against him, growling. “Tom, please, I need more.”

 Smiling, Tom inserted in his middle finger, pumping slowly and he knew she was ready, her juices coating him as her insides as he felt her clench around his finger. He added another, stretching her a little bit more because he knew that as much as he didn’t want to hurt her, it was her first time and he was larger than most men.

 When Finley started tugging on his hair, squealing, Tom hovered back over her body, leveling his eyes with hers. “I’ll take it slow, darling. Talk to me, tell me how it feels,” he pleaded.

 Finley nodded and spread her legs wider when he guided his cock to her slit, rubbing the head over her folds, coating it well, then placed it at her entrance, pushing in slowly. She inhaled sharply, digging her nails in his forearms but nonetheless asked him to continue as she nodded again. Tom went in deeper, scanning Finley’s face for any sign of distress but found none. When he was up to the hilt, he stilled, his hand caressing her face. “Are you alright? It seems you’ve had something before.”

 Finley panted and ran her hands up his arms. “I might have never had a man, but it doesn’t mean I’m chaste," she said, blushing. “I have...toys.”

 Tom hitched a breath, raising an eyebrow. “That’s information I’m storing for later!” he declared.

 “Fine, okay, fine. But now...can you please..move?” she begged.

 Tom grinned, kissing her forehead, and started rotating his hips, moving in and out of her slowly, letting Finley adjust to his girth. Her brow was furrowed and she violently bit her lip, groaning as she buried her face in Tom’s neck.

 “Are you still alright, Finn?” Tom rasped, gritting his teeth when he felt her so tight around him. “You might not enjoy this fully since this is your first time.” He could feel her nails digging in his shoulders and her thighs tensing on his waist and worried that she was holding back, afraid of displeasing him.

 “I promise, I’m okay,” she whined, digging her head back. Finley could feel every ridge of his cock rubbing inside of her, bringing her closer to the edge. She held back a wince, as he was very large, but not that far from one of the toys she had. Letting go of his neck, she slipped her hand over her stomach, down to find her swollen clit but Tom grabbed her wrist, seeing what she was trying to do.

 “Please, let me do that. Let me bring you there,” he whispered, slowly kissing her eyes, then her nose, then her mouth, his fingers gentle on her bundle of nerves.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10714633_10154665851035442_1365675418_n.jpg.html)

The combined sensation made Finley heave and arch against Tom again, and she drew him in, one hand over his back, the other cupping his ass. “Harder, Tom. I’m almost there.”

 Still, even with her asking to go harder, Tom couldn’t bring himself to comply, but he conceded on thrusting faster, with longer strokes. Raising his head to look at her, he could see Finley’s feelings surfacing and he kissed her as gently as he could, his fingers fluttering on her clit and groaned when she clenched tightly around him, letting out a long low moan, gripping his shoulders tighter. Tom thrust a few more times, finding his own release and pulled out, resenting the fact he could still bring her physical pain.

 But Finley didn’t complain, only breathing slower and slower. It was then that Tom saw tears prickle in the corner of her eyes. Alarmed, he gathered her up into his arms, sitting her on his lap. “I knew I would hurt you, I’m so so sorry, darling. Please forgive me,”, he begged, nuzzling her neck.

 Finley’s hands ran through Tom’s short brown reddish hair and she tugged on it, forcing him to look at her. “You didn’t hurt me. Well, no...yes...it hurt, a bit. But not as much as I thought,” she sniffled. “I just didn’t expect it to be so...tender,” she revealed.

 “Were you really expecting a quick fuck? This is not how it’s done. This is a British Invasion, Finn,” he grinned. “I have nothing to gain and everything to lose in this. Your friendship is a prized possession and I’m honored you chose me for this moment. I would be an asshole of the grandest kind to take advantage of you during such an occasion," he explained.

 Finley giggled softly, letting go of her grip on his hair and laid her hands on his shoulders. “Thank you,” she breathed out while Tom wiped her tears. “I really do appreciate it.”

 Tom held her close and rocked her slowly, kissing her temple. “How about a bath?” he murmured. “There’s more than enough space in the tub for the both of us.”

 “With your fucking long legs? Are you sure?” Finley smirked.

 Tom chuckled and settled her back on the bed, slipping off it himself. Just before he exited the room, he bent over and picked up Finley’s underwear, raising it up so she’d see. “I’m keeping these, you know,” he winked.

 “What? Why?”

 Tom smiled. “As a reminder of our time together. How often do you think I get to be someone’s first at my age?” he explained.

 Finley rolled to her side to look at him as he slowly left the room. “Hmmm..alright. I’ll find a souvenir for myself then!” She laid there, staring at the ceiling, rehashing these last moments and only a smile came to her face. When Tom returned, he swooped her up and carried her to the tub as if she weighed nothing. “I can walk you know!”

 “You can, but isn’t it more fun this way?” he said, settling her on her feet. He got in the tub, then scooted back so Finley climbed in front of him, leaning on his chest. His knees were almost armrests for her and it made her laugh enough to cause little waves in the bathtub.

 “What is so funny, darling?”

 Finley shifted so she could look at him. “How is it that you have such long legs? Were you an antelope in another life? Or a greyhound?” she asked.

 Tom laughed loudly and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. “I probably was, yes, and I came back as a man just to annoy you with my legs!” Pressing on a knot to ease it, Tom asked, “So, tell me, Finn. Why is it that you’re still a virgin at thirty years old? I understand living with your mother, then your grandparents, but you’ve been in England for three years now. How did you not find someone?”

 Finley sighed. “I was so driven to finish my schooling to prove my mother wrong, I just dove in head first in what I had to do. I’m older than the other students, they don’t tend to look at me that way and honestly, no one’s really caught my eye.”

 “Be honest, darling. You’re just hoping this will boost your grades with us, aren’t you?”

 Finley snickered. “Yes, that’s why I waited until AFTER the year was over to do this...and let YOU come to ME with the offer.”

 Tom laughed and ran his hands lower. “Fair enough, Finn,” he chuckled.

 Finley leaned forward as his hands went down her back, then on her sides, only to end on her stomach. She shuddered when he cupped her breasts, caressing them gently, his thumbs and indexes pinching her nipples. She pressed her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes and he reached down, his fingers dipping inside her folds, opening them up as he rubbed up and down, pressing on her clit as he came back up. Finley hitched a breath, her legs twitching when she tried to spread them wider, but the width of the tub and Tom taking some space as well didn’t allow her to. “I need more!” she whimpered, her body trembling against him.

 “Hold on to my knees, prop yourself up, darling,” Tom said in her ear, his tongue teasing her lobe.

 Finley did as he asked and the cool air coming in from the window created goosebumps on her skin while Tom guided himself in again, lowering her onto his lap, filling her up slowly. Finley groaned, her knees shaking. “Oh fuuuuuck!” she rasped, her eyes rolling back. Her head falling forward, her hair in her face, she rolled her hips slowly, gripping his knees, while Tom lifted her up and down gently, his hands steady on her hips, his cock stretching her wide again. “I’ve missed out...oh fuck! I’ve missed out on so much!” she cried out when he bottomed out with one thrust.

 “And we’ll make up for lost time, darling. All of us will make sure that you haven’t missed out on anything, Finn,” he whispered, his mouth peppering her neck with kisses. “There’s so much for you to discover and we’ll teach you all about it,” he added in a groan when Finley clenched around him once again, throwing him into an orgasm while she climaxed loudly, crying out his name as she closed her legs, her head pressing into his shoulder.

 Water had splashed out of the tub, but neither she or Tom cared, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly while she rode out her orgasm, quivering as her breath slowed down.

 Finley managed to open her eyes again, breathing in slowly. “Will it always be like this?” she asked.

 “If we’re doing our jobs right, then yes, I fucking hope so, darling!” Tom chuckled as he grabbed a washcloth. He spent the next half hour completely silent, cleaning her gently, then himself, letting Finley take in everything that had happened. When he was done, Tom helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a large towel, frictioning her body to dry it. As much as she wanted to fend for herself, Finley was so tired that she let him do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn’t want her to be coherent.

 Tom grinned when he saw her wavering on her feet, yawning. “How about a nap, Finn? Otherwise, you will not get to dinner unscathed.”

 Finley yawned again, nodding her head. “I vote yes,” she whispered. She slowly made her way to her bedroom, hissing as she walked, Tom close behind. “Well, this is a new feeling,” she blurted out.

 “What’s that, darling?” Tom asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

 Finley looked away, slightly flushing.“Uhm...the...rawness?” she explained.

Tom roared in laughter, squeezing her against him. “It will pass, I promise. Now hop into bed and sleep for a while,” he said as he turned down the covers. “I’ll get back to the greatest author in the world and start on dinner. I’ll wake you when it’s ready, alright?” When he didn’t get an answer, Tom looked down and saw Finley was already asleep, just as she put her head down. He covered her with the bedspread, kissed her hair and quietly left the room, a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The week passed by fairly quickly, Finley working three days in a row at the annual book sale, all the while barely seeing the men because she wasn’t home all that much. She only passed them in the morning when one of them drove her to work and when another picked her up at night. Her days were so full that right after dinner, she’d crawl up to bed, falling asleep as her head touched the pillow.

 On Friday, she made her way downstairs later in the morning, scratching her head and yawning, and found Chris in the living room, glued to the television, an X-Box controller in his hand, muttering as he played The Last Of Us. Finley leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms and watched him for a few more minutes, stifling a laugh, as his character died for the third time. “So that’s how you spend your days off, Professor Hemsworth? Quiet contemplation of the soul, I see.”

 Startled, Chris turned to her and his face was illuminated with a smile when he saw her. “Well, yes. It’s very...relaxing!”

 “Sure, killing zombies is very soothing!” Finley laughed as she flopped on the couch beside him. “Is that how you’re spending your day?”

 “Not now that you’re here. We could go out! It’s not raining for once!” he grumbled. “Some days, I miss Australia so much.”

 Finley rubbed her hand on his back. “Awe! I bet you do. We could make the most of the sun!”

 “How about a picnic?” Chris proposed. “Get some breakfast and get dressed, we could leave in an hour?”

 “Oh yay! I love picnics! I’ll be quick!” Finley grinned.

 Chris smiled and pushed her up on her feet. “I’ll take care of the food, you take care of getting ready!”

 As they had discussed, an hour later, they were in his car, slowly driving to Coe Fen. Finley had pulled up her long mane with a hair clip, its length still cascading around the clip, and put on her emerald green sundress, which pulled out the green in her blue-green eyes. It was gathered around her breasts, a thin white ribbon tied underneath them, then flowed out in an A-line that swayed around her legs as she moved.

 Chris hummed along the radio, singing Fly Me To The Moon along with Frank Sinatra, his fingers tapping on the wheel while Finley swayed in her seat. The sun was shining on her face and she leaned towards Chris, to avoid getting more freckles come out. He chuckled, asking what the hell she was doing.

 “You don’t get it, you’re blonde. Us gingers have a strange relationship with the sun. I love it, it doesn’t love me. And those freckles that come out, I’d wipe them with bleach,” she explained almost in a growl.

 Chris laughed loudly as he turned into the alleyway, parking the car by the wooden gates. They both stepped out, him grabbing the basket, Finley picking up the plaid blanket, and they walked along the path, finding a quiet space surrounded by trees that looked like an alcove. Finley laid the blanket down, removing her shoes and sat, while Chris did the same, turning his phone on, finding his music app. He picked his fifties & sixties playlist and settled the phone over his shoes. “Are you even hungry?” he asked Finley.

 “Hmm, not really, but I only ate a granola bar and an apple. Give me an hour and I’ll eat a horse,” she smiled. “We can still have some wine, though, it’s five o’clock somewhere!”.

Chris nodded and pulled out the red wine bottle he had picked, a Recioto Della Valpolicella Amarone, opening it to let it breathe, and Finley found the glasses, wiping them with a napkin. “So, you were complaining about missing Australia earlier. How is it over there? I’ve never been down under.”

 “I was not complaining, merely...nostalgic. It’s a beautiful country, very different lifestyle, and yes, I miss it. It’s sunny all the time, but very hot, sometimes a bit too much,” he said, grabbing a grape and throwing it into his mouth.

 “What about your family? Do you see them a lot?” Finley asked, shifting back, bracing herself on her hands, her legs extended by Chris’.

 “I saw them last Christmas when I visited, but my little brother Liam visited back in March. I should visit again this fall. We’re supposed to have a little surfing competition.”

 “Oh yeah? Do you miss the beach? No way in hell you could surf here, you’d freeze your nuts off!”

 Chris laughed and nudged her with his shoulder. “That’s what I miss the most, yeah," he replied, nodding. “That and the naked sunbathing,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

 “You didn’t!” Finley gasped.

 “Of course I did! It’s great! You’ve never done that?” he asked, his hand resting on her thigh. “You really should, it’s very freeing.”

 Finley eyed his hand, hoping he’d slide it higher. “I...well...like I said earlier, I’m a redhead...so freckles,” she stuttered.

“Any man would love to go looking for freckles, gorgeous.”, he crooned, kissing her shoulder while his hand slipped under her dress. “And as for sunbathing, well, it warms the body,” he added, his voice getting lower as he reached her underwear.

 Finley inhaled sharply, tensing as she saw someone walking on the path nearby and quickly put her hand over his, to stop its progression. She waited for the footsteps to fade away, then put her hand back where it was, on the blanket, letting Chris’ fingers rub the satiny fabric that covered her sex. He leaned in, his mouth trailing up her neck. Finley shuddered when his tongue teased her earlobe at the same time his index slipped under her panties, caressing her folds, making her groan.

 She leaned her head back, only to snap it back up when she heard footsteps approaching quickly, and pushed Chris away, standing up to put distance between them. “I’m sorry,” she breathed out. “Someone’s there...I...I can’t,” she added, pacing around the blanket.

 Chris jumped to his feet, grabbed his phone and picked out a song, then drew Finley in, wrapping his arm around her waist, dancing along to Marvin Gaye’s Let’s Get It On. He felt her relax in his arms, giggling at the song choice, and she clasped her hands behind his neck while he did the same behind her back, slowly moving them towards the trees. Once they were more sheltered, Chris pushed her gently against a large oak tree, leaning down to kiss her. His lips got more and more insistent, his tongue investing her mouth, and Finley gripped his collar, pulling him down, while Chris lifted her leg up, grinding against her. She whined against his lips. “What if we get caught?”

 “I can run fast if you can, gorgeous,” Chris replied, tugging on her underwear. He knelt and slipped them off completely, shoving them into his pocket. “Mine,” he growled.

 Finley smiled but then leaned her head back moaning when Chris palmed her sex, tracing her outer lips as he rose again. He leaned in, kissing her slowly and pressed his body against hers, Finley wrapping her hand around his neck. With her other hand, she reached for his pants, managing to pop the button with her fingers but Chris stopped her. “Are you in a hurry?” he asked, amused.

 “I...yes! I want you...in," she breathed out, looking him straight in the eyes.

 Chris pulled away slightly, pushing down his pants, stroking his cock slowly and grabbed Finley’s leg, wrapping it around his waist. Finley did the same with the other and bracing on his shoulders, she lifted herself up, panting and quivering. Chris held her tightly against him and lowered her on his shaft, pushing her back against the tree. “Oh fuck!” she muttered on his neck, digging her nails in his shoulders. “Are you for real?” she asked in a breath.

 “What? Can’t you feel me?” he chuckled.

 “Ass,” she replied, writhing against him. There was no way she would tell him but she hadn’t had her legs this widely spread since horseback riding as a teenager. Finely held on for dear life when he started thrusting, as he felt wider, stretching her almost to the breaking point. She clenched her thighs around him, just as her insides did and it coaxed a low grunt from Chris’ chest, resonating in her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

 Chris stilled suddenly, his head snapping up as he listened. Finley moaned softly and Chris clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He looked back at her, then nodded towards the pathway to indicate he had heard something. Finley froze even as his hips continued to thrust slowly. She waited until he’d remove his hands when people would finally go away but they never did and Finley knew there was no way she could hold back. Her heels dug into him and Chris smiled, his eyes sparkling, grinding into her harder, hitting her clit every time with his pubic bone. Finley’s eyes rolled back and Chris’ grip on her mouth loosened so she sunk her teeth on the side of his thumb to muffle her scream as she climaxed, tightening around him even more.

 Chris waited for Finley to come back to reality for a moment, then held her tight as he turned around, bracing himself on the tree to sink down to the ground. He lifted his legs so Finley would have support and he lowered her on his cock again, hearing her stifled a moan again. “You can be loud again, gorgeous, they’re gone,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her neck. His hand went up to her hair, removing the clip that held it together, letting it cascaded down her shoulders.

 “I’m beginning to wonder if there was anyone there to begin with,” she groaned. “Or if you just wanted your hand over my mouth.”

 The belly laugh her words evoked thrust Chris hard into her, making Finley arch her back over his knees, groaning hard. When she didn’t move, shaking around his body, Chris realized she was uncertain of what was coming next so he ran his hands along her thighs to rest her hips, and he gently gripped them. “Move with me, Finn. Roll your hips,” he whispered.

 And Finley did just that, moving slow, feeling him sinking even deeper inside of her. She hitched a breath, then squealed when she felt him rub her g-spot with the head of his cock. “Fuck..oh fuck...fuuuuuuck!” she whined, her hands gripping his.

 “Look at me, Finley, I want to see it in your eyes, just as you’ll see it in mine,” Chris groaned, thrusting harder with each of her movements.

 “I’m...right...oh my god!” she whined, leaning forward, her hair creating a place for them to hide, as Chris reached up to kiss her, capturing the orgasmic scream coming out of her mouth as she climaxed again, this time, pulling him in right into it with her as her insides milked him hard. Finley trembled, yet still rocked her hips slowly until she shuddered against him, Chris wrapping her arms around her back. He held her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. They remained still for a long moment until Finley’s stomach decided it was hungry, loudly, making them both laugh.

 “Hungry, gorgeous?” Chris grinned.

 

“Wouldn’t you be after this?” she replied, tit for tat, as she slowly rose up.

 Chris stood slowly, fixing his clothes .“I...yes, yes I would. Come on, I’ve packed us some great things.” He took her hand and let her back to the blanket, as he switched the music back on.

 Finley hissed as she knelt down on the blanket, her knees chafed and her cunt swollen. She shifted to sit on her hip and Chris chuckled when he saw her do that while unpacking the bread, prosciutto, pecorino and chocolate dipped strawberries. Finley poured the wine and handed Chris a glass. “So, what brought you to England? Certainly not the surfing opportunities or nude sunbathing!”

 Chris snorted in his wine, laughing loudly as he wiped his mouth. “Actually, I was...drafted? My area of specialty is not that common and Cambridge was looking to have a course surrounding it. The appeal of something new called to me, more than the waves did. So I’ve been here for about two years now. And you, why England?” he asked.

 “Well, I could’ve done my Bachelor’s in Wolfville, but we both know that was not a good idea. And since my degree will be both English and History, I wanted to be closer to the source. Can’t be closer than this!” Finley explained, stuffing a piece of cheese in her mouth. She groaned at the deliciousness and shifted onto her other hip, feeling her ass cheek close to falling asleep.

 “Uncomfortable there, Finn?” Chris chuckled.

 She grabbed a strawberry and threw it at him, Chris caught it with his mouth, taking a big chunk out of it. “You’re a jerk!” she laughed. “You’re an ass, I should say.”

 “But a good piece of ass, judging by the way you screamed?”

 Finley’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, almost shocked. She laughed even harder, then threw half the loaf of bread to him, this time, hitting him square in the face. Chris fell back on the blanket, roaring in laughter. “I’m sorry, gorgeous, I can’t help it. You’re so easy to tease!”

 “Careful there, I’m redhead. A fiery one. You could get burned!” she warned him.

 Chris propped himself up on his elbow, his chin resting on his hand as he lay on his side. “Well, I’d like to see that happening. I’m Australian, gorgeous, I tan, I don’t burn.”

That was enough to shut Finley up and she squinted at him, chewing the inside of her cheek not to smile. She wouldn’t win this argument, but she wouldn’t let him win the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Cleaning up her room a bit, Finley was slowly putting the clean sheets back on her bed after a load of laundry, music blaring from her entertainment unit. She danced around to Footloose, enough to make Kevin Bacon jealous, swinging her hips as she redid the steps of the movie. Singing her lungs out, she didn’t see Michael coming in, following behind her, retracing her steps at the same time.

 

When she turned to grab her pillow, she finally saw him with his shark grin and screamed out, startled by his presence. She grabbed the pillow and swung it, hitting him right in the chest. Michael caught it, threw it back on the bed in a roaring laugh, then grabbed Finley, leading her into a dance as the song shuffled to Africa by Toto. Michael smiled even wider while Finley held onto his waist. “Having fun there, luv? We can hear your music all over the house!”

 

“Oh shit! Did I wake you up? I thought I was alone! Weren’t you supposed to have a class?”, Finley asked.

 

“Turns out I don’t. It was cancelled, a pipe burst during the night so they’re doing repairs today. And no, you didn’t wake me, I’ve been up since the ass crack of dawn, Finn. Anyway, how could you have woken me up if I had a class?”, he asked as he twirled her around.

 

Finley snorted, hiding her face against his chest. “Wow..that was the dumbass question of the day!”

 

“Hey, you’re allowed one a day. You just filled up your quota!”, he replied, humming to the chorus.

 

“Shut up, Michael. Really.”, Finley laughed. “Given the number of times you told me I asked good questions in your class, I should have a stockpile of stupid ones available for the rest of my life.”

 

Michael opened his mouth to reply, pondered for a moment, then nodded. “Yep, okay, I’ll concede.”, he grinned. “So I’m playing hookie today, what are you doing?”

 

“No shifts today, I’m only working tomorrow. So I’m cleaning a bit, I’ll get to the kitchen later. Let’s face it, you guys can cook pretty well but cleaning is not your forte!”

 

“Are you complaining, Finn?”

 

“Considering the gourmet meals I’ve had since I’ve been here, I’d say...no.”

 

“Good. So clean, woman.”

 

Finley had her hand on the back of his neck and ran her fingers up in his hair, then yanked it down, making Michael groan in surprise. “Say that again, I dare you.”

 

Michael laughed, not in the least bit afraid of her. “Dare me? Dare me, really? You know I would easily say that again. Dare me to do something harder.”, he said.

 

“Strip for me.”

 

Michael froze, his eyes widening, then he raised an eyebrow and gave her a shark smile again. “Oh luv, you don’t know who you’re dealing with just yet.”

 

As he said that, the next song to play was Right Said Fred’s “I’m too sexy” and that made Finley howl as she went to sit on the edge of her bed, bracing her hands on the bed between her spread legs. Michael grinned and started swaying to the beat, shaking his ass as he turned around slipping his jacket off. “If I do this, you’ll do something for me later.”, he said, nodding his head when Finley shook hers. “Oh yes you will!”, he insisted, as he loosened his tie.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/Capture-15.jpg.html)

He threw it at Finley, who caught it and slipped it around her neck, then he unfastened the cuffs of his shirt, pulling it out of his jeans.

 

Finley giggled, her face flushing darker and darker as he unfastened the buttons slowly, his shoulders moving in time with the music. When he finally slipped it off, Finley had to clench her jaw for it not to drop, as her gaze ran over his muscular chest. She slightly coughed and that didn’t escape his notice, neither did the scarlet blush covering her face when he glanced at her. “Enjoying the show, luv?”, he asked.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, she giggled, her hand in her face, her fingers spread so she could still look through them.

 

Michael stalked slowly, undoing his belt, his pelvis touching her knees as he gyrated slowly, sliding his belt out of the loops. He wrapped it around the back of Finley’s neck, pulling her towards him and he leaned down to kiss her, Finley having no choice but to put her hands on his chest as she returned his kiss.

 

The song shuffled to OneRepublic’s “Stop & Stare” and Michael smiled, finding the title very fitting. He released his grip on the belt and backed away, keeping his gaze locked on Finley and his hands went to the button of his slackers and then unzipped them, and started slipping out of them, then turned around, wiggling his ass, making sure Finley watched carefully. She bursted out laughing, Michael laughing as well, and he pushed his pants all the way down, standing up straight, only in his boxer briefs and socks.

 

“Please, don’t forget the socks.”, Finley chimed in saucily.

 

“Oh that’s it, Finn.”, he growled, shaking his head. He lunged at her, Finley screaming in laughter, and pinned her on the bed. “Now, it’s your turn.”, he whispered in her ear, kissing the tender skin under it.

 

“M-m-my turn? What am I...I don’t strip. I dance, but I don’t strip.”

 

“So what do you do to play, luv?”, Michael asked, his lips trailing down to her collarbone. He felt her tense under him and leveled his eyes with hers. “Everything is always up to you, Finn.”, he whispered.

 

Finley breathed in deeply, struggled to free her hands and Michael let go, rising up on his knees. She scooted back towards the pillows, hauling off her tank top quickly, then slipped off her shorts just as fast, discarding them on the floor. Michael’s eyes were glued to her as she unclasped her bra, throwing it the same way as her other clothes. His demeanor changed when he scanned her body, seeing the celtic knot on her hips. He licked his lips, rendered mute by the sight, and crawled to Finley, kneeling between her feet. He sat back on his feet, waiting for her to make a move.

 

Finley tried to hold Michael’s gaze, slightly trembling, nervous and shocked at her own brazenness, and slipped her panties off her thighs, wiggling her hips, and managed to take them down to her calves, and Michael pulled them off her ankles and set them by his side on the bed. Finley bit her lip and knew that if he looked away from her, she’d completely stop, but his gaze never wavered. She ran her hands along her body, cupping her breasts, while her legs closed on their own accord, her body set aflame. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, pinching them softly, then harder, whining as she did.

 

“You like that, luv?”, Michael rasped, as he removed his boxer briefs.

 

Finley nodded, her eyes hooded, and she let go of her breasts to caress her belly, then spread her legs again, noticing Michael was tensing by her feet. She slipped her hand over her sex, hiding it from his view, her fingers barely grazing her folds. She could see him so eager to discover more so she spread her legs even wider and dipped her fingers in, letting out a long moan. This little dance from Michael had made her wet and now, she could feel herself soaked. She coated her fingers as she slowly rubbed her folds, shivering every time she came close to her clit. She avoided it on purpose, knowing she’d cum too fast if she touched it. She teased her entrance, pumping in and out slowly, biting her lip harder so she wouldn’t scream and saw the effect it had on Michael. His fists were clenched on his thighs and his erection was growing by the second, his breathing growing heavier.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you, Finn?”, he accused.

 

With a coy smile, Finley shook her head, then pushed herself up with one hand while pushing another finger in and flicking her thumb over her clit. She cried out but backed away when Michael leaned in, wanting to kiss her. “No no, you asked to see, you will watch.”, she panted.

 

“Tease.”, Michael muttered with a smile.

 

“Says the man who just gave me a striptease.”, she retorted, as she shuddered, that much closer to her climax. She moved her fingers faster and faster, staring right into Michael’s eyes and she could hear the growl rising in his stomach.

 

“Oh fuck this.”, he grunted, lunging at her. In a millisecond, Michael yanked Finley’s fingers off of herself, diving head first between her legs, Finley cried out and gripped his hair, trying to close her legs but he wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping them widely open while his tongue ravaged her, licking, flicking, teasing and tasting. The sounds he was producing sent Finley into overdrive, as she tried to writhe beneath him, but his grip was too strong and it took only a few minutes for her to scream his name, digging her nails into his scalp, her orgasm ripping through her.

 

Breathing loudly, she heard Michael chuckle lowly as he rose again, hovering over her. “So you like to tease and I don’t like to wait. Nice team we make.”, he murmured, kissing her collarbone. “So what now, luv? Tease a little more?”

 

Finley breathed in and out slowly, then rolled to her side, only lie on her stomach. “Like this, you mean?”, she asked, wiggling her ass, rubbing herself on his crotch.

 

Michael groaned but then stilled completely, and Finley felt his hand splayed over her back, running down on it slowly, so she knew he had seen her tattoo. “Behold the tramp stamp.”, she giggled.

 

“It takes a lot to render me speechless, but this is...well...inspired.”, he whispered, his fingers following the intertwined knots. “When did this happen?”

 

Finley folded her arms under her head as she explained. “The claddagh and shamrock, I had done when I was eighteen. Rebellion against my mother, wanting to find my own identity. And I added the knots a few years later, just to smoothe out the trampy style.”

 

“It’s beautiful...represents you very well and where you’re coming from.”, Michael said, leaning down to kiss the tattoo. He trailed his mouth slowly up her back, his hands running on her sides, then gently pushed her hair away to nip at the tender skin behind her ear. He gripped her hips as he pulled back, hauling her up. “Move with me, Finn.”, he asked, gripping his cock to rub it along her slit.

 

Finley arched her back and whined, turning to look at him. As he pushed himself in, she pushed backwards, Michael slowly stretching her. She reached back, gripping his hand on her hip. “Fuck, Michael, please, just...FUCK!”, she cried out when Michael filled her up completely.

 

He stopped moving altogether, unsure of her reaction. “Alright, luv?”

 

“If you stop, I will castrate you in your sleep. With my teeth.”, she growled.

 

Michael laughed, his body shaking, and the motion rippled through Finley, who shuddered and groaned. He thrusted slowly, letting her adjust but it was obvious she didn’t need it, her juices coating him completely. He hissed when she started rolling her hips in time with him and had to hold on to her tighter or he would finish even before they had really started.

 

Michael pushed on her shoulders, forcing Finley to rest her head on the pillows, her hands gripping them, her ass still in the air. “I like that kind of display.”, he grunted. “All wet and wild and mine.”, he added, his hips grinding faster and faster.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10455423_10154307698825442_7319120773544390561_n.jpg.html)

 

Finley cried out as Michael ran his hands over her ass, kneading it harshly. “More, please.”, she begged, her eyes rolling back.

 

“And now begging.”, Michael crooned. “Perfection.”, he added, ramming himself in and out now, his hips slapping her ass again and again.

 

There was no word for Finley to explain how she felt, sheer pleasure tearing through her body, sweat dripping off of her, her hair damp and curling even more. She moaned and squealed when Michael angled himself a bit higher, the head of his cock rubbing hard on g-spot. “Geezus, fuck, Michael...MICHAEL!”, she screamed, unable to stop her climax, her body almost convulsing around him. She drenched him, just like she had James the first time.

 

“That’s it, Finn, let go.”, he grunted, spilling himself as Finley clenched around him. He shuddered and closed his eyes, leaning forward and bracing himself on his arms.

 

As they both heaved, Michael collapsed by her side, then wrapped his arms around Finley, drawing her in, his hand wiping her hair away from her face. The way she trembled around him made him doubt that she was alright. “What is it, luv?”, he asked.

 

Finley turned around to face him, her hands on his chest as she looked up. “These were clean sheets.”, she sighed.

  
Michael bursted out laughing, kissing her forehead. “Really?”, he snorted. “I’ll help you change them again.”


	8. Chapter 8

Since both Finley and Benedict were off on that Thursday, he had offered to take her see the Phantom of the Opera at Her Majesty’s Theatre close to Piccadilly Circus. Finley rarely went to London during the school year, as she tried to keep distractions away, but she loved the city.

 

Around four o’clock, Benedict had picked her up at her bedroom door, dashing in his white dress shirt and navy suit, a pinstriped tie, a handkerchief in his pocket, and cufflinks shaped like the omega symbol. His face lit up even more when he saw Finley come out of her room. Her dress was a dark teal, a jewelled halter neck, but the ruched bodice was open in a keyhole, before more jewels hugged underneath her breasts.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/Capture-16.png.html)

The rest of the skirt fell open in an A-line, however as she walked towards him, a high-slit was revealed, nearly up to her hip, making Benedict’s eyes widen. Finley’s mounds of hair were pulled back, pinned up in a french-twist, small tendrils falling out around her face and neck to curl artfully. He cleared his throat, scanning her up and down. “Simply stunning, sweetheart.”, he breathed out.

 

Finley blushed and took the arm he was offering. “Thank you, you look just as dashing!”

 

Benedict winked and they made their way downstairs then outside, as he helped her slip in the passenger seat of his F-Type Coupe silver Jaguar. He got in on his side then proceeded to them out onto the motorway. Finley noticed he was a very smooth driver and she relaxed as she watched the scenery pass by, as Debussy played softly in the background.

 

“Do you already have your schedule for the next term, Finley?”

 

“Hmmm, partly yes. I already know I’ll have Tom and James as professors again, but as for your class, I don’t know. I’ve asked for a switch, to take on Professor Charles’ French Revolution class for winter’s term so I could have yours in September but I’ll only know in August if my request is approved.”

 

“Professor Charles? Oh dear god, what a bore!”, Benedict snorted. “Old croon who doesn’t want to leave and puts his students through hell because he’s bored himself.”

 

“That’s what I heard as well. I’m so looking forward to it.”, Finley replied, irony filling her voice. “By any chance, he’ll leave before I take that class!”

 

Benedict laughed and they spent the rest of the trip talking about the different classes Finley took, compared to the ones he had taken while in university, along with some stories involving the other professors. Finley laughed wholeheartedly as she discovered the men even more, imagining them as preppy boys.

 

It was a little before six when they got to Babbo, a reputable restaurant in Mayfair, to which Benedict was completely addicted, going there every chance he got. They were shown to the last table by the window, sitting face to face, Finley on the cushioned bench.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10721176_10154674195710442_177934742_n.jpg.html)

The menu was quite diverse and they picked carpaccios for their entrees, a beef one for Benedict, accompanied with parmesan, capers and mustard sauce, and a veal one for Finley, paired with tuna sauce, toasted almond and green apple. The food was delicious and Finley understood why Benedict was a regular.

 

After their entrees, they had ordered a shared dish, wild sea bass in a salt crust and while they waited, Benedict inquired about her job. “Do you still enjoy it?”, he asked.

 

“Very much yes, it’s always fun to get people to discover authors and styles and open them up to something new.”, she replied, sipping on her white wine.

 

“And what would you say is your biggest seller?”

 

Finley laughed loudly, then covered her mouth, looking around. “I’m sorry!”, she giggled. “Let’s just say with the way the people constantly talk about sex, in whatever way, that section is quite busy.”

 

Benedict raised an eyebrow, a faint smile on his lips. “Have you ever worked that section?”, he asked.

 

“More than once, yes. Because I’m a little older than the teens that work part time, I’m assigned there more. I sell the same ones too, so our stacks of Sleeping Beauty and The Story of O disappear quite fast.”, she explained.

 

“Did you ever get caught up in the Fifty Shades craze, sweetheart?”, Benedict inquired, taking a sip of wine.

 

Finley rolled her eyes and sighed. “You know that’s not accurate to that lifestyle, right?”

 

“Good girl.”, Benedict murmured.

 

Finley hiccuped and stilled, her eyes widening. She squirmed on her seat, clenching her thighs and gritting her teeth, trying to come up with an answer, but thankfully, the waiter arrived with their food. He put the plate in between them, clearing the table of any unnecessary objects. Finley whispered a thank you, grabbed her water glass and emptied half of it at once, while Benedict looked amused.

 

“Do you have any interest in that kind of play, Finn?”

 

Finley gulped and struggled to meet his gaze. “I...don’t know. You know I’ve never...I had never...I…”, she stammered, looking away.

 

“It’s quite simple, sweetheart. I command, you obey, within your comfort zone, of course.”, Benedict replied.

 

Finley could feel her cheeks on fire and the throbbing between her legs. “I could try.”, she whispered.

 

Benedict smiled, then leaned forward. “Good girl.”

 

Finley shuddered and moaned softly, her eyes fluttering and she gripped the side of the table, holding her wine glass tightly.

 

“Breathe, sweetheart. And toast with me.”, Benedict chuckled.

 

Finley’s hand was shaking as she clinked her glass with his and took a sip, almost dropping her glass as she put it back on the table. She spent the next few minutes fiddling her fork in a piece of sea bass, her hunger for food suddenly disappearing.

 

“You should eat, Finley. You’ll need your strength.”, Benedict casually said.

 

Finley’s head snapped back up, her eyes meeting his and she knew that if fire could come out of her eyes, Benedict would get burned. “Not helping.”, she muttered.

 

It was Benedict’s turn to laugh a little louder, his hand coming to rest over hers. He rubbed his thumb over her white knuckles, his index poking at the few freckles on the back of her hand. “Careful sweetheart...fire can burn both ways.”, he murmured, his eyes slightly narrowing on her face. “Now eat something.”

 

Finley ate slowly, finding the fish perfectly cooked and the steamed vegetables just as good. Finally, when the waiter came to take the dessert order, Finley looked away, not wanting to prolong the dinner, but Benedict was wiser than her. “I’ll have the soft chocolate semifreddo with hazelnut ice cream and vanilla pear and the lady will have the profiteroles stuffed with trio of ice cream. Thank you, good sir.”

 

“Fuck me.”, Finley groaned to herself.

 

“Soon, sweetheart. Be patient.”, Benedict cooed.

 

Finley’s whole body was a quivering mess and she couldn’t wait to get out of Babbo, even though she knew they were spending the evening sitting in a theater box. She had to admit that the desserts were amazing, Benedict feeding her a mouthful of his and stealing some of hers.

 

After the restaurant torture, Finley was fairly certain that the evening would be more relaxed. She had never seen the Phantom of the Opera and was really looking forward to it. Their box fit four people but by the time the show started, no one else had shown up.

 

Finley sunk in her black velvet seat, feeling like she was sitting on a cloud with the full padding all around. She rubbed the armrests, smiling and leaned her head back against the seat, ready to be amazed. As soon as the first notes started playing, the lights dimming the theatre into blackness, Finley felt Benedict’s hand on her upper thigh, slowly gliding down to the opening of her dress. She heard his voice in the dark, low and commanding. “First rule. You do not move your arms from where they are.”

 

Finley hitched a breath, closing her legs but Benedict was faster, slipping his warm hand between her thighs. He caressed her soft skin slowly, always going higher, yet never really touching where she wanted to be touched and it drove her crazy. She bit her lip, then chewed the inside of her cheek when he finally touched the fine fabric of her underwear, finding it damp already.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you should’ve said something before.”, he teased, his finger pushing aside the wet lace to rub her throbbing clit.

 

Finley twitched and gripped the armrests on both sides, a small sound escaping her lips. She felt Benedict lean close to her and turn to look at him.

 

“Make a sound and you won’t be allowed to cum all night.”, he stated.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10719252_10154674177175442_1374582013_ncopie.jpg.html)

 

“All night?”, Finley replied in a staggered breath.

 

“No. But I’ll keep playing with you anyway. You will not get any release though.”

 

In her head, Finley descending all the angels and saints, sending them all to hell and to go fuck themselves but managed to stay quiet while Benedict pushed two fingers up to the knuckles, pumping so slow, it felt like she would lose her mind if he didn’t let her finish soon. She clenched her thighs closed and just as quick, Benedict slapped them open with his other hand, Finley’s mouth shaping into an O, no sound coming out. She closed her eyes, pressing her head against the seat, silently begging for release. She moved her hips, hoping Benedict would understand her silent plea, and to her utmost delight, he did, whispering in her ear that she could cum. He started pumping harder, rougher, while his thumb pressed her clit, sending Finley into an earth shattering but silent orgasm, her whole body convulsing as he finally slowed down.

 

“Good girl.”, Benedict rasped. “Now come here.”, he ordered. He stood and reached out his clean hand, while sucking his soaked fingers, helping Finley up. He led her to the back wall, hidden from plain view and pushed her against it, kneeling before her. He quickly ran his hands up her legs, grabbing the sides of her lacy thong, slipping it down. He shoved it in his pocket with a smile. “Memento.”, he simply said.

 

Finley nodded shakily as he rose to his feet, his large hand on her thigh, caressing it gently, then went up to his neck, loosening his tie and slipping it off. “Give me your hands, Finn.”, he asked.

 

Even if he was asking, Finley knew he was expecting a result so she quickly put her hands up to his hands and he gathered her wrists together, tying them but loose enough so it wouldn’t hurt her. He then raised them up above her head and looped the tie on the coat hook, his hand gliding down her arm to cup her cheek. Benedict tilted her head up, his eyes finding hers. “Do you remember the second rule, sweetheart?”

 

Finley nodded. “No sound.”, she whispered.

 

“Good girl. And it’s an evidence that you do not cum before I allow you!”, he added, his hands parting the keyhole of her dress. His hands were warm as he kneaded her naked breasts, his lips by her ear. “Do you see how they fit so well in my hands? They’re mine to play with.”, he murmured, palming her tits, then rolling her nipples.

 

Finley tugged on the tie, shivering as he pinched them, making sure she didn’t make a sound, yet that didn’t stop him from slightly twisting her rosy buds until he hissed. “You love this, don’t you, Finn? Say it!”

 

“I do, I really do!”, she breathed out. “Please!”

 

“Patience, sweetheart.”, he said, pulling back. His eyes glistening, he leaned down, his bow shaped lips pressing on hers, his tongue licking her bottom lip. Finley shuddered and responded to his kiss, opening her mouth, sucking on his tongue. Benedict groaned and began to pull away again. “Tsk tsk...no such thing.”, he scolded her softly, pulling her dress up at the slit to bare her to him and slapping her cunt gently.

 

Finley almost let a squeal escape but held it off at the last second, her hips bucking. She opened her weary eyes, clenching her jaw.

 

He chuckled lowly, pressing himself against her, making her feel his hardening cock. “You will not get the upper hand here, sweetheart. Even though your hands are up…”, he snorted, looking at her bound hands.

 

She knew he was taunting her and it only annoyed her. “Smug bastard, he knows I can make him stop anytime I want simply by telling him to.”, she said to herself, promising along the way that he would never see anyone so eager to best him.

 

Now that he had parted her dress, Benedict bent down, grabbing Finley’s knees and slowly propped her up against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his full on erection now, pressing against her bare mound and she bucked her hips again. Benedict growled and gripped her hair, yanking it. “Do I have to really punish you, Finn? I don’t think you’ll be able to keep quiet if I do.”

 

Finley frantically shook her head and stilled, her breath quick. Benedict kissed her temple as he slowly rocked against her...then stopped just as quickly, realizing where they were. He pulled back, reaching down to his belt and opened his pants at lightning speed, before Finley’s cunt dripped all over them. “I have to keep you in check for everything, don’t I, sweetheart?”, he whispered, pressing his forehead on hers. He cupped her, his fingers massaging roughly, then pushing them in again and he could see in Finley’s face how much she wanted more than just teasing, but still, he wanted to continue a bit longer. He pumped his fingers in and out and with his other hand, revealed her clit, rubbing it softly.

 

Finley shuddered, her hands gripping her tie, struggling to keep quiet. Benedict chuckled, pulling his fingers out of her cunt. “You’re soaking me, Finn, look at that!”, he cooed in her ear, licking his fingers seductively. She let out a barely audible groan, so softly that she thought Benedict hadn’t heard. He grunted and looked at her, his eyes dark and full of lust. Without a word, he plunged his fingers in and out again, rougher than before, bringing her right over the edge when he pinched her clit. Finley pressed her head on his shoulder, almost digging in, thinking she would explode and then Benedict pushed her back against the wall, his cock in hand and thrusted hard, filling her up to the hilt.

 

Finley sucked her breath in between her teeth, wanting to scream her head off, clenching her fists even more. Benedict started ramming himself inside of her, slamming her against the wall, rubbing her clit hard as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. “I knew you’d be tight but you feel so perfect around me, sweetheart. Look how slick and smooth you are.”, he said, pulling out just enough for Finley to see his cock glistening with her juices.

 

When Benedict raised his again, he rammed back in, harder and harder, the crescendo of “Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh” covering the sound of their bodies slapping together. Benedict gripped Finley’s jaw, slowly tilting it upwards so she’d look at him but Finley’s eyes were clamped shut, as she was feeling too much at the same time. “Such a good girl.”, he groaned, slamming her against the wall with his thrusts. “You can cum now.”

 

Finley scrambled to figure out how to keep quiet, knowing this orgasm would be bigger than the last. Benedict saw in her face the fear and pleasure at the same time and took pity on her, covering her mouth with his, capturing and muffling her screams as she came undone. He thrusted a few more times but the feeling of Finley clenching tight around him provoked his own orgasm and he spilled himself deep inside of her, panting in her ear as he did.

 

Benedict shook his head then looked up, hurrying to unhook Finley’s arms and untying them, rubbing her wrists softly. “Are you alright?”, he whispered.

 

Finley nodded, her eyes heavy with lust and Benedict smiled, wrapping his arms around her back. He pulled out of her and carried her back to her seat, gently settling her down and squatting before her.

 

Slowly, the lights in the theater turned back on, calling out the break and Benedict quickly fixed his clothes. “Stay here, sweetheart, I’ll get us drinks.”, he told her.

 

“I...I need to go to the bathroom.”, she pleaded.

 

“Of course...when your legs can carry you, please go.”, he chuckled, evading behind the curtain, heading out for drinks.

 

Finley held back a “fuck you” and breathed in and out, trying to get the fog out of her mind. Pulling her purse into her lap with slightly shaky hands, she slipped out the small mirror she always carried when she dressed up to inspect her makeup, and noticed that her hair was a complete disaster. Between Benedict pulling on it, and having been pushed against the wall, Finley definitely had that “just been fucked” look, and she felt a hot blush come to her face at the thought of going to the washroom looking as she did now.

 

Setting down the mirror, she took a few moments to pull out all of the pins from her hair, slowly letting it down to cascade around her shoulders and back. Finley pulled a few small sections from the front up, twisting them and pinned them back, so they would at last be out of her face. Since her hair had been twisted when it was wet, it was curling well and did not seem out of place with what she wore. Picking up her mirror again, she wiped at a few smudged lines of eyeliner, but was thankful that waterproof everything existed now, the lipstain she wore not even needed to be freshened up.

 

Now certain her legs could carry her, she stood and slowly made her way to the bathroom, waiting in line with others, listening to their conversations about the show. All of it went over her head since she hadn’t listened at all so she smiled and nodded. The break went by quickly and when she came back, Benedict was standing on the edge of the box, watching the people below. He turned when she entered, his eyebrow lifting. “Seems I’ve disturbed your hairstyle sweetheart?”, he asked.

 

“Just a tad. It’s not like I spent an hour doing my hair before we came out tonight.”, Finley snickered.

 

Just as fast as he had smiled, Benedict’s demeanor changed again, turning back into the commanding man he had been just a few moments earlier. “Masquerade” started, the lights dimmed again and Finley sunk back in her seat, taking the water bottle Benedict handed to her. She was happy to be able to listen and watch the second act, relaxing, leaving her shoes on the floor as she folded her legs under herself.

 

When “Why so silent” started, Finley realized she had been wrong, Benedict reached over to haul her into his lap, making her straddle him. His pants were already open, his cock at full mast. “You do know that your little comment earlier did not go unnoticed?”

 

“What comment?”, Finley asked, gripping his forearms as he ran his hands up her sides.

 

“That disrespectful tone you had? It is unacceptable and will not go unpunished.”, he scolded, his voice a low growl. He thrusted into her, gripping her hips tight and stopped, only to grab a fistful of her hair to bring her down to his eye level. “You are not allowed to cum, and trust me sweetheart, if you do, may Zeus have mercy on you.”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/88d4f1e36aee701997cd87c2e8282f5bcopie.jpg.html)

He released his grip only to let her nod her assent. This time, he was relentless, his ass not even touching the chair as he pistoned into her, Finley having to brace herself on his shoulders.

 

Benedict buried his face in the keyhole of her dress, biting the tender flesh between her breasts and that was enough for Finley to whine and beg him. “Please, Ben, please!”, she pleaded.

 

Benedict’s nostrils flared and he released her skin from his mouth long enough to growl no, ramming in and out, gripping her ass and digging his nails in, thrusting hard once more as he climaxed, biting the side of her breast, grunting his pleasure.

 

Just as quick, he pulled out, setting her back on her seat and fixing himself. Nonchalant, he went back to watching the Phantom, leaving Finley heaving and shaking, unable to focus on the musical. She tried to sit comfortably, squirming on one side, then the other, only to sigh loudly and groan when she couldn’t settle. She was dying to touch herself but glancing sideways, she knew he was watching and that he’d probably even angrier if she did so she crossed her arms under her breasts, just to keep them away from herself.

 

Still, the position was almost unbearable and she started shifting soon again. Benedict reached out his hand to her, murmured for her to put on her shoes and lead her out of the box, making his way to the exit. An usher raised a hand as they passed him, asking if there was anything wrong but Benedict told him his date wasn’t feeling well. Once glance at her flushed shaking form left no doubt and the usher let them go. Benedict wrapped his hand around Finley’s back, leading her outside but instead of making his way to the parking lot, he yanked her into an alley, away from prying eyes and bent her over a railing, hauling her dress up. He opened his pants again and just pushed his hard cock in again, trailing his hand up her back to grip her hair, pulling it back.

 

“Two things, sweetheart. I’ll be lenient and I’ll let you cum. But remember that I never want to hear the name Ben on your lips in these situations again. You will address me as Benedict or Sir, is that clear?”, he grunted, pistoning her, making the whole metal structure creak.

 

Finley moaned loudly, finally letting out all she had been holding in and screamed when Benedict reached to her front, pinching her aching clit as he rammed once more. She held on to the railing, her body reacting to his touch, as she squirted, drenching down her legs. She cried out, shaking and heaving, her brain barely able to form a coherent thought. Even as she heard him ask again “Is that clear?”, no word passed the barrier of her lips and she slumped backwards, Benedict catching her before she hit the ground. He managed to hold her up and fix his clothes, then pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket, cleaning her legs as best he could before carrying Finley to the car.

 

They hadn’t been rolling five minutes that Finley was fast asleep, exhausted by the evening. Benedict smiled and rested his hand on her thigh, Finley having managed to curl up into a ball even with her seatbelt on, the back of her seat slightly reclined. To his surprise, she didn’t wake up at all when he carried her to her room, undressing her gently. He saw the celtic knot on her hips and it made him smile but when she rolled to her side in her sleep, he saw the rest of the tattoo and had to stifle a laugh not to wake her up. Kissing the top of her head, Benedict tucked Finley in and left the room quietly, knowing she’d remember who made the rules.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week started quite early for Finley, as Monday morning, she had the early shift up until mid afternoon. When she got home, all the men were there, reunited around beers on the back porch, holding one out to her and Tom, who had picked her up. She sat with them, chatted for a while but when the sounds of her stomach were heard all over over the conversation, the men bursted out laughing and Chris offered to make an early dinner. “I could throw some prawns on the barbie.”, he grinned.

“Hey, Aussie boy, you’re in England. It’s shrimps here.”, Finley replied, holding in a laugh.

Squinting his eyes, Chris threw his beer bottle cap at her, missing her by an inch. “Go shower, it’ll be ready when you come down, gorgeous.”

Finley raised her arm, sniffing herself. “Are you saying I stink?”, she gasped.

“It’s atrocious, darling, I can smell you from here!”, Tom added, grinning. “Why do you think the windows were rolled down in the car?”

Finley looked around and saw sparks of insanity in their eyes so she got up and flipped them. “Fuck off! I do not stink!”, she shouted, marching back inside.

“Then why are you running upstairs to shower, lass?”, James yelled.

“FUCK YOU!”

The men roared in laughter while Finley ran upstairs, showering and changing back into jeans and her Wonder Woman t-shirt. She french braided her hair and slipped on her thistle pendant necklace. As she was putting on her watch, she heard Tom screaming from the stairs.

“DINNER!”

Finley sighed and left her room, replying in the same tone. “COMING!”

Benedict’s answer sent her into a giggling fit as she made her way back to the porch. “Yes you have, more than once, but right now we need you downstairs for dinner.” Benedict finished just as she passed the doorway and Michael snorted in his beer, laughing even harder. “I’m sorry, it was just too easy.”, Benedict apologized.

“Yeah yeah yeah, shut up!”, Finley smiled.

Chris had grilled huge tiger shrimps, mixing a thaï vinaigrette to accompany it, while he had baked french fries in the oven. “Here you go, gorgeous.”, he said as he set the plate in front of her. “Prawns and chips.”

“No, SHRIMPS and FRIES!”, Finley replied, like was talking to a child.

“Listen, gorgeous, you can sit there and annoy us with your word corrections and then I’ll smack your ass, or you can shush and eat.”

“How about a little of both?”, she taunted.

Complete silence was all she heard as the men all looked at her and Finley howled, only to stuff her mouth with a shrimp, groaning at its deliciousness.

“Now there’s a familiar sound.”, Michael commented, as he sipped his beer.

Finley choked and started coughing, trying to breathe again, Chris patting her on the back. She grabbed a few fries and threw them Michael’s way. “You’re an ass.”

“Hey, you started that line of conversation with that invitation to smack your ass.”, Michael replied, tit for tat, winking at her.

Finley frowned and sunk back on her chair, having no possible response. Slightly annoyed, she grabbed a shrimp and munched on it while the men shifted the conversation into what was possibly the most boring subject for her, football.

They were halfway through dinner, Finley toying with the fries on her plate when her phone went off, the Star Trek “red alert” signal blaring. Groaning in annoyance, she fished it out of her pocket and told the men it was her mother, heading back inside. The men continued their conversation but they could hear Finley’s tone of voice rising higher and higher, and could almost feel her anger from where they were sitting.

It was the sound of a glass crashing that alerted them and all at once, they stood and ran inside, but James was the quickest to get to Finley, finding her crouched by the fireplace, picking up the remains of a large crystal glass. She hissed and dropped the pile of crystal from her one hand, raising her other hand higher, blood dripping on the floor, as she pulled out a shard from the middle of her palm. “Fucktard, stupid cunt, twatwaffle, bitchass, geezus I hate her!”, she spat out, wiping her cheek on her shoulder, angry tears rolling down.

James gently grabbed her wrist to look at her hand, turning it over and grimaced, seeing the cut and the blood pooling. “Come here, lass, I’ll take care of this.”, he murmured. “Someone get the first aid kit, meet me in the kitchen!”, he yelled out to the men. Wrapping his arm around Finley’s waist while he held her hand in the air, he led her to the kitchen and sat her on one of the lunch benches by the counter, Tom meeting them with the kit.

“What’s the matter, darling? What did your mother say?”, Tom softly asked.

  
“What did she say? It’s more like what didn’t she say. She said I should be coming home, to give up and I quote, my stupid dream, that I don’t belong in England, that I should be more respectful of her and her ways and what she wants for me. In short, the usual arguments. I’m thirty fucking years old and she talks to me like I’m still a fucking teenager!”, Finley yelled, almost of breath.

While he listened, James cleaned her wound, making sure there was no glass in it anymore, rinsed it thoroughly with saline, dried it, then glued it shut with medical glue. He wrapped it in gauze, just tight enough to make sure she didn’t reopen it.

“If she knew what I was doing with all of you, she’d disown me. I mean, it’s fucking ridiculous! I’ve managed to live the last twelve years of my life without her, yet she still manages to push all the right buttons to piss me off!”, she raged, clenching her uninjured fist.

“Breathe, lass. You’ll make yourself sick.”, James said, trying to soothe her as his hand ran along her back.

“I’m fine.”, Finley sniffled.

James sat on the bench beside hers and drew her on his lap. “No, you’re evidently not, Finn. But you have every right to be angry. But you can’t let her piss on your parade. Look how far you’ve come, you’ve been pretty great on your own and you’re this close to graduating with honors. She has no part in that, so don’t let her ruin anything else.”

Finley let out a final sob, looking at James, and she wrapped her arms around him, hanging on to him like she was about to drown. James chuckled softly as she squeezed, then pulled away just enough to look at her. “Now, we have to get you out of this foul mood. How about I take you out to ride Deirdre.”

Finley pulled away, raising an eyebrow. “Now who the fuck is Deirdre and why would I ride her?”

James laughed loudly while he settled Finley on her feet. “Deirdre is my bike, lass. And she’s gorgeous and you’ll love her. Get a jacket and your shoes, we’ll be on our way and we’ll have time to get back before it’s dark.”

The men all nodded and approved, from the doorway, saying she needed to relax, so Finley ran upstairs and found her Converse shoes and her leather jacket, coming back downstairs just as quickly. James was waiting for her outside, taking his 2001 blue Honda Hornet 600 out of the garage. He handed her a helmet and clipped it on tight, and Finley climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

The ride was smooth and she slowly relaxed as James drove them around, even if she didn’t know where he was taking her. She had never been to that part of the country but loved the scenery. After an hour, he slowed down and turned into a long driveway leading to a big lodge. He parked on the side of the building, taking off his helmet. “Welcome to Thetford Forest Park, lass. Let’s go for a walk.”, he said, his Scottish brogue charming Finley a little more. They took off their jackets and stuffed them into his saddle box, along with their helmets, and James offered Finley his arm, as they walked for a while, wandering deeper into the forest.

The smells and sounds contributed to Finley’s mood uplifting and she started taking pictures of the different trees and flowers she saw, the light coming through it making her see them in a different way.

As they went back towards the main lodge, night had already fallen, the air a little more crisp and Finley rubbed her hands up her arms, trying to warm herself up. James pressed himself on her, his hands running along with hers. “Cold, lass? I’m sorry, we took a long time in there. I should’ve taken our jackets to warm us up.”

Finley glanced at him, a faint smile on her lips. “Well, there are other ways to warm up, you know.”, she giggled.

“Was this your plan all along? To take advantage of me in the dark?”, James asked in a fake offended voice.

“Of courrrrse, Professor McAvoy. I live to take advantage of men in dark offices and abandoned forrrrests”, Finley replied, mocking his accent.

James stopped walking altogether, staring at her with squinting eyes. “Are you a fast runner, lass?”, he asked.

“You’re the second professor to mention that…”, she started then took off running, as James sprinted behind her. She managed to evade him for a little while but since they were running in the dark in a strange park, she slowed down when she heard water flowing, unsure of where the sound came from. That’s when James came up behind her, growling as he closed his arms around her like a vise.

“Still not fast enough, Finn.”, he panted in her ear. “Now come here.”, he said, tossing her over his shoulders.

Finley yelped and screamed in laughter while he carried her to a picnic table, setting her down on it. He rubbed her arms, still, to warm her up, then trailed his hands up to her face, cupping it and leaned to kiss her. Finley responded to him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, kicking her shoes away. Chuckling in her mouth, James pulled back. “The eager student, as always, Miss Quinn.”

“Well, you’re the professor. It’s kind of your job to teach me, isn’t it?”, she whispered, licking his bottom lip.

Without a word, James hauled her off the table, almost ripped the button off her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties, keeping those in his hand. “You know you’re not getting those back, right?”, he asked.

Finley giggled and grabbed James by his shirt, pulling him down to kiss him again. “Seems to be a running theme with you men!”, she said, as he turned her around.

James sat on the table, scooting back and crooked his finger. “Get on here.”, he commanded.

Finley bit her lip, feeling the cold air on her body, climbed on, crawling over his body. She stopped to straddle his hips but James gripped her ass and pulled her further up, making her kneel on each side of his face. She yelped when she felt his tongue tracing her outer lips and she moaned, throwing her head back. James was thorough, tasting every particle of her wet folds, pushing his tongue deep inside her entrance.

Finley’s hands rose in the air, her uninjured fist clenching when James circled his lips around her clit, sucking gently on it, only to graze it with his teeth and she cried out, gripping his hair tightly between her fingers. She couldn’t help but roll her hips, riding his face to get herself off and James went at it with even more fervor, licking along her slit with the flat of his tongue.

“FUCK! James, oh my GODS!”, she screamed, her body shuddering as she climaxed, tugging on James hair. Breathing heavily, she sat back, James licking his lips and looking up.

“There are so many words you could say in Gaelic that could fit here, lass. “Fuck” is so simple.”, James smirked.

Finley slapped his chest with her good hand as she scooted back and used her most sultry voice to answer. “You’ll have to teach them to me next year, Professor.”

“I’m not entirely sure it’s suitable for the entire class, Finn. But if you’d like private lessons, I’m sure it could be arranged.”, he replied, opening his pants as he stared at her. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down, kissing her slowly while he drove himself in, feeling the shivers through Finley’s body as he did. She groaned in his mouth, yet didn’t move, letting him thrust as she kept kissing him, their tongues dueling for dominance.

After a moment, James pushed her back up gently, his hand still on her cheek, the other trailing up her thigh to rest on her hip. “It’s your turn now, lass, ride me.”, he murmured in the dark.

Finley rose up completely, rolling her hips slowly, finding her own rhythm and she realized that when she leaned back, bracing her hand on James’ thigh, she could feel the head of his cock rubbing her g-spot. That’s all it took for her to ride him faster, bringing herself to a resounding orgasm, echoing in the trees around them. She fell forward, panting over his chest.

James braced his heels on the table, gripping Finley’s hips, and started pounding into her like a madman, his pubic bone slamming into her clit every time he rammed in. Finley squealed, propping herself with her wrist on his shoulder, her other hand gripping her hair and she pressed her forehead against his. In his face, she could see lust, the same she was feeling and she clenched her insides walls, tightening around him, knowing right then and there that he was done.

With a grunt, James spilled deep inside of her, Finley screaming his name again as she gushed out, another powerful orgasm tearing through her. She heaved, just as he did, laying heavily on him. “How the fuck am I supposed to ride an hour on that bike to get home?”, she whispered. “In my jeans, without my underwear?”

James laughed as he stroke her back. “I’m sorry.”, he apologized. “We’re even, yours at least look dry.”

“No you’re not sorry, and hahaaa!.”, Finley replied, gripping his jaw and kissing him soundly.

“No, I’m really not.”, James chuckled, winking.

How they managed to get up, get dressed and back on the bike was a surprise for Finley and she was even more surprise when they started riding back, the vibration of the bike feeling heavenly on her cunt. She shifted slightly, the inseam of her jeans rubbing her just right and she tightened her grip around James’ waist when she climaxed for the fourth time in the evening, James completely unaware of her actions.

“Are you scared, lass?”, he yelled over his shoulder.

Finley gently tapped his belly. “No, I’m fine, just keep going.”, she replied smiling.

They rode into the night, getting back to the house late in the evening. When they arrived, James took her into the kitchen, unwrapping the gauze to check her hand and fortunately, the wound had remained closed. “I won’t rewrap your hand just yet, I’m guessing you’ll want to shower.”, he said. “Just try and use that hand as little as possible.”

“What is it with you guys going on about me showering?”, she snickered, walking towards the staircase.

From the living room, she heard Tom yelling. “It’s because you still smell, darling!”

“Don’t make me throw something at you too, Tom! You know my aim is good!”, Finley yelled back. She went upstairs, showering slowly, careful not to open her wound again and found James waiting for her in her bedroom, a gauze and a cling wrap in his hand.

“Come here, lass. I’ll just put this back on and tuck you in for the night. It’s been a long day.”

“A long exhausting one, yeah. Certainly ended on a better note though.”, she smiled at him while he gently wrapped her hand, then kissing her fingertips. Finley slipped between the covers, groaning as her head found the comfort of the pillows. “G’night James.”, she yawned.

“G’night, Finn. I promise I won’t take advantage of you in the dark tonight.”, he whispered as he closed the door.

Finley giggled and rolled to her side. “It’s not like I was complaining!”, she murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

On Wednesday night, Michael picked Finley up from work, driving back to the manor quickly, as he already had papers to grade. Chris was home when they arrived, still at it with The Last of Us, muttering and cursing under his breath. Laughing at him, she offered to cook dinner after changing and found the kitchen in a mess, again. “Those boys will be the death of me. In more ways than one.”, she told herself.

 

Finley worked quickly, chopping peppers and chicken, grating cheese and getting guacamole, salsa and sour cream out of the fridge. Quesadillas were quick and easy to do so in a matter of minutes, she called the men out for dinner, Chris and Michael taunting each other at who sucked more at their video game. Finley snorted and let them settled their issues while munching on her food, then cleaned up the kitchen as they kept battling it out. It was throwing her dish rag at them that made Chris look at her with a raised eyebrow, stopping their argument. “Let’s be clear on this.”, she said. “You both suck. I’ve finished that game in one day off while you were all gone. Look at my profile on the PlayStation. You’ll see how much you really suck.”, Finley added, walking out of the kitchen.

 

“So far, luv, between the three of us, only I’ve sucked.”, Michael chimed in, winking at her as he saw her flushing crimson in the doorway.

 

Finley flipped him off then went off to the library, trying to find something to read. Michael’s remark had left her panting, slightly throbbing. She traced her fingers on the leather covers, finally deciding on Lady Chatterley’s Lover by David Herbert Lawrence. When she turned around to settle on the sofa, she bumped into a wall of muscles, Chris standing right in front of her. He gripped her arms to steady her, chuckling. “Careful there, that book could really turn you upside down.”, he commented.

 

Finley squinted and groaned. “Shut up, I’ve read it before. More than once.”

 

“With or without toys present?”, Chris asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

Gasping, Finley turned back to the bookcase, scrambling to put the book back in its place and that was all it took for Chris to burst out laughing. He reached out and grabbed the book, sliding it back between Notre-Dame de Paris and The Unbearable Lightness of Being. “How about a movie tonight, gorgeous? You can read later.”

 

“Movie? Okay...a comedy?”, Finley asked as she turned back towards him.

 

“I was aiming for an action film.”

 

“Of course you were, Mr. Muscles. Alright, compromise.”, Finley said. “We have a few options...True Lies, Scorpion King, The A-Team or Mr and Mrs Smith?”, she suggested. “Oh nevermind. You’ll want to see some lady’s ass I bet. Let’s go with Mr and Mrs Smith. We both get some ass that way.”

 

Chris found the movie in the entertainment unit while Finley prepared some popcorn and sour gummy bears, M&Ms and pretzels. She carried everything upstairs along with water bottles, her arms so full, she barely arrived in time in Chris’ bedroom, dropping everything on the bed.

 

He laughed even more, seeing everything she had brought. “You have food for an army!”, he stated.

 

“No no, I have ammunition. You better be good tonight.”

 

“Gorgeous, you have no idea how good I can be. Just you wait.”, Chris replied, his eyes sparkling.

 

Finley shuddered, then picked up the pack of M&M, throwing it at him while she put the movie in the DVD player, then climbing on the bed, gathering all the best pillows to make herself comfortable.

 

Chris looked around, pouting. “What about me? Where am I supposed to lie back?”

 

“You figure it out, Mr I’m-So-Good!”, Finley replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn. She didn’t have time to take one bite of it that Chris threw himself on the bed, spread eagle, his face buried between Finley’s breasts. She screamed, giggling. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? The movie’s the other way, dumbass.” All she heard from Chris were muffling sounds, as he replied while his face was still stuck in her chest. Finley groaned, laughing still, and pushed him away gently, giving him a few pillows to rest on.

 

“I liked my idea better.”, Chris muttered, flopping over onto the pillows.

 

“And what a great movie you would’ve watched.”, Finley replied, tit for tat.

 

The movie started and to Finley’s surprise, Chris behaved for about twenty minutes before he started throwing popcorn intermittently, then M&Ms, aiming for Finley’s cleavage. When he finally got one down, he yelled “SCORE”, making her laugh. Sighing loudly, she went to fish them out but Chris was quicker than her, yanking her hand away. “I got it there, let me get it out.”, he offered.

 

Chris propped himself up and straddle Finley, pinning her wrists to the bed. Finley giggled when he buried his face between her breasts, his tongue licking down under her tank top. He wasn’t able to reach the chocolate treat so he completely buried his face in the top, his tongue even more insistent. Finley squealed as he kept licking the sides of her breasts, apparently distracted from his first task but she bursted out laughing when she heard a muffled “I GOT IT” coming from her shirt. “You’re a goof!”, she said, trying to free her wrists from his grip.

 

Chris didn’t let go, only gathering her wrists together to hold them with one hand, hauling her tank top up, twisting it around her hands to bind them, then reached back down to uncover her breasts with his free hand. With it, he palmed one breast, twisting the nipple gently while he licked the other, circling her nipple with his tongue. Finley groaned and tried to wiggle free but his hold was too strong and she saw him smile in victory when he looked up.

 

“No smart remarks now, gorgeous?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“That’s my girl.”, he laughed, his mouth trailing down to her stomach. He stopped laughing suddenly and pushed himself up, still holding her wrists. He nodded to her hips, then looked at her. “And what would that be?”

 

“Why don’t you look for yourself?”, Finley replied seductively.

 

Chris groaned and let go of her wrists, both hands flying to her waist, popping the button of her jeans. Finley had never seen someone scramble so fast to get pants off and it made her laugh as she braced herself on her forearms. Chris pulled her pants down slowly, gripping her underwear at the same time, his mouth agape as he discovered the knots trailing down to her pelvic bone. He ran his hand over it, rolling her over to see the rest, his fingers tracing the symbols on her back. “Beautiful, Ginger.”, he murmured, as he reached up slowly to unclasp her bra.

 

“You are very overdressed, Mr Muscles.”, Finley stated, rolling onto her back.

 

Chris chuckled and quickly shed his t-shirt, then his slackers, having already taken off his shoes and socks earlier. The sight of him naked was enough to make Finley groan when she realized he was going commando and the evidence of naked sunbathing was apparent on his bronzed skin. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, caught red handed of ogling him. “Like what you see, Ginger? More than just muscles!”, he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“I...uh...yes!”, she replied, poking his chest, running her finger down.

 

Chris grabbed her hand, did the same with the other and settled them down by her sides as he slowly laid between her legs. “Open them for me, gorgeous.”, he rasped.

 

Finley shuddered and did as he asked and Chris dove in between her legs, his tongue slowly licking up and down, flicking her clit every time he came back up. Finley clenched his hands in her own, trying to buck her hips and it only made Chris more intent on making her cum. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could in her entrance, grazed his teeth on her clit, sending Finley on a sensory overload. “FUUUUUUUUUUCK!”, she screamed out, sucking a breath in when he circled it with his lips.

 

“Come on, gorgeous, let go. There’s a lot more where this came from.”, Chris growled from between her legs.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/article-2461732-18C1DAE300000578-713_634x925.jpg.html)

“Make me.”, she panted, her head propped up.

 

“Oh no you didn’t.”, Chris grunted, diving back in. This time, he didn’t give a moment, to breathe and he let go of her hands to finger her while sucking on her clit, bringing her to a loud and wet orgasm, Finley grasping his hair as she came undone. “I’m pretty sure I just did, Finn.”, he added, licking his lips.

 

Rising up to his knees, Chris grabbed her legs, putting them on his shoulders, guiding his hard cock in and pushing it slow. Before he could move again, Finley brought both of her legs to his left shoulder and crossed them at the ankles, watching Chris’ face as he thrusted back in. The effect was immediate. He closed his eyes and grunted lowly, his face slightly distorted in pleasure.

 

“Now where the fuck did you learn that, Ginger?”, he groaned.

 

Finley whined when he pulled out, then pushed back in again, sucking a breath in. “Movie.”, she blurted out, gripping the comforter.

 

“What kind of movie do you watch and why aren’t we watching that tonight?”, he grumbled, thrusting in and out, faster and faster.

 

The tight feeling was incredible for both of them, Finley’s legs shaking more and more as pleasure rippled through her and Chris throwing his head back and growling every time he plowed into her. As much as he wanted them to take their time, Chris knew he couldn’t last and could see in Finley’s eyes that she was right there with him. Gripping his arms around her legs, he pounded into her faster and faster, her screams resonating in the room as his own groans grew louder. He pushed down on her legs, his angle shifting inside of her and pinched her nipple, sending Finley right over the edge, as she screamed, her orgasm even more intense than the first one. Chris felt her clench around him and he yelled out as he spilled himself, his nails digging in her leg. He let go of her, Finley rolling to her side and almost falling off the bed as she rode out her orgasm but Chris caught her before she hit the floor, bending her over the bed.

 

He braced his arms on each side of her, his face buried in her neck as he panted. “Next time, we watch your movie, gorgeous. It sounds more interesting.”

 

“No no, I need to keep some mystery for later.”, Finley giggled, rubbing her ass on him, surprised to feel him becoming hard again. “Really? Already?”, she asked.

 

“Must be your pelvic sorcery, Ginger.”, he replied, the head of his cock sliding on her swollen lips.

 

Finley raised her hips to slip him back inside of her, making them both groan and gripped his forearms, bracing herself while Chris pistoned her just as much as the first time. She had no snarky comment this time, her eyes rolling back as she felt him rub her g-spot even more this way, her legs twitching with each trust. “Geeeezus FUCK!”, she whined, feeling Chris drop his head closer to hers. She rubbed her temple against his chin, their sweat soaked bodies writhing against each other.

 

“Come on, gorgeous, right there.”, he whispered in her ear, his tongue teasing her lobe and it threw Finley screaming over the edge. She dug her nails in his skin, her body clamping him as she squirted, drenching the side of the bed. She collapsed on the bed, panting, Chris thrusting still.

 

“Fucking Christ, gorgeous, I didn’t know you could do that.”, he cursed, burying his face in her hair as he slammed in and out, harder and harder.

 

“Well, it’s a fairly recent discovery for me too.”, she cried out, when Chris buried himself balls deep once more, climaxing in a loud groan.

 

He stilled, heaving, his arms shaking as he held himself up and finally pulled out, Finley moaning and they both climbed back on the bed, Chris drawing her in, kissing her forehead as they laid face to face.

 

Finley grinned, looking up. “Well is that all you have? My expectations were higher than that.”, she admitted with a coy smile.

 

“Quite the insatiable brat you are, Ginger.”, he murmured, smacking her ass.

 

Finley yelped and slapped his chest, laughing, and Chris turned her over slightly, straddling her hip. “What are you doing?”, she asked in a moan when she felt him hard again. “Who’s the insatiable one now?”

 

“You will never question my stamina again.”, Chris replied, lifting her leg and thrusting hard inside of her.  He wrapped her upper leg over his hip while slipping his arm under her head, turning it towards him. “I could keep going all night, gorgeous, but I think you wouldn’t be able to sit for the rest of the week.”, he growled, pressing his forehead against her. “Look at me while I fuck you.”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/6a00d8341cbefd53ef0168ea665e5a970c-500wi.jpg.html)

Finley shuddered, struggling to keep her eyes open and tried to run her hand up to Chris’ face but he grabbed her wrist and pulled it back, while his other hand went down to her cunt, cupping it then rubbing her swollen clit. She was unable to say a word, only moans and whimpers coming out of her mouth. In this position, he was bottoming out even more than before, rubbing her g-spot every time he thrusted.

 

“Fuck...geezus...shit…fuck!!”, Finley whispered, over and over again.

 

Chris chuckled lowly, kissing her roughly. “Such language for a lady.”

 

“When have I ever...FUCK!...When have I ever spoken like a lady?”, she managed to mutter, her body spasming around him.

 

“I’d like to think you did at some point, try not to ruin the illusion for me, Ginger.”, he replied.

 

“Why are you…”

 

Finley didn’t have time to finish her question that Chris pinched her clit, pistoning her, sending her into a screaming fit, her hand balling into fists, her entire body clenching. Her back arched as she drenched the bed with a gushing orgasm, Chris pounding her, growling as he spurted deep inside of her, finding his own release. Finley fell back on the bed, whimpering, slightly convulsing and Chris gathered her in his arms, kissing her as he tossed the comforter off the bed, covering them with a sheet.

 

It took a while for Finley to be able to form a coherent thought and the only thing that came to her was the same question she had wanted to ask before. “Hey, Mr Muscles...why do you keep calling me Ginger?”

 

Chris chuckled as he kissed her temple, reaching down to her mound. “This.”, he said, gently tugging on her pubic hair. “It’s brighter red than the hair on your head. Therefore, Ginger!”, he explained, laughing loudly.

 

Finley giggled and nudged his shoulder. “Oh fuck off!”, she exclaimed. She shifted, making herself more comfortable in his arms. “I don’t think I can walk to my room.”

 

“Stay for the night, gorgeous. I think I rode you hard, might take a while to get your sea legs back!”, he winked.

 

“You’re an ass.”, she whispered, drifting off.

 

The belly laugh coming out of Chris made her body shake. “Didn’t we have this conversation already?”, he replied.

 

Finley smiled, her eyes closing again. “Shut up, I’m sleeping.”

~~~~~

It was a kiss on her forehead that woke Finley up, her eyes meeting Chris’ baby blues. “Leaving already?”, she whispered.

 

“Early class, gorgeous. Go back to sleep, you need it.”, he smiled as he pulled away. He stopped at the door, turning back. “I hear you’re good at changing sheets, you want to change mine?”

 

“Fuck off!”, Finley muttered sleepily, throwing a pillow at him.

 

Chris closed the door behind him, laughing.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Finley came home from work early on Friday afternoon, riding back with James, as he only came home to pick up Tom, both of them heading out to play tennis. Michael was already home, the others coming back for dinner. She sat with Michael for a while, stretching her legs on the coffee table, watching him playing a FIFA tournament on XBox. She yawned, even more bored with the video game than the actual game. She stood and grabbed the empty beer bottle, heading to the kitchen. “I’ll start on dinner.”, she said. “Since we’re all here tonight, it’d be fun to have a nice big dinner. I’ll bake a [Turtle cake](http://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/chocolate-turtle-cake/20fb6793-6b6c-4dd2-82f1-96787d229b50).”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/91c37dcc-7c34-4b6c-96eb-380d31a5a0d1.jpg.html)

 

Michael paused his game, putting the controller down. “Is your hand alright to cook, luv?”

 

Finley waved her hand, showing him the scabbing. “Oh yeah, it’s fine now. It’s starting to scar, already. I’ve always healed well.”

 

“Great! Wait for me, I’ll help you. How about I take care of the meal, and you make dessert?”, Michael proposed.

 

“What do you have in mind?”, she asked.

 

He grabbed the empty bag of crisps he had wolfed down, walking with her to the kitchen. “Well, I went to the supermarket this morning, the fridge is full. How about….prime rib with red wine sauce, all dressed baked potatoes and green beans?”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/eae015ac-e8d7-402c-bf96-d4aedfc9c17a.jpg.html)

 

Finley groaned. “Drooooooooool! Oh yeah, we’re going with that!”, she replied.

 

As usual, the kitchen was quite disorganised already and Finley sighed, annoyed, picking up things and tidying up before they even got started. “Seriously, this is ridiculous. What did you do before I came here?”.

 

“We lived like cavemen.”, Michael grunted with a shark grin. “We’ll try to watch it.”

 

“Say that to someone who’ll believe you. I’ve been here for over a month and nothing’s changed.”, she scoffed, her head in the pantry to find the ingredients for her recipe. Since Michael didn’t reply to her, she went on about her business, preparing the boxed cake as it should be, baking half of it while melting the caramel with the evaporated milk. She chopped the pecans carefully, then added them in the mixture.

 

When the  first half of the cake was baked, she pulled it out of the over, pouring the hot caramel on the cake, then sprinkled chocolate chips and poured the rest of the cake batter, putting the pan back in the oven.

 

Meanwhile, Michael prepared the meat, rubbing spices on it, then putting it back in the fridge to let them settled for a few hours. Then, he washed the potatoes, wrapping them in foil, leaving them on the counter until they were ready to be baked. When he picked up the large bag of fresh green beans, he glanced over at Finley, seeing she had batter on her nose. “Did you lick the whisks?, he asked, stifling a laugh.

 

Finley turned, her brow furrowed. “How did you know?”

 

Michael walked over and leaned down, licking the tip of her nose. “You left a clue on the crime scene.”, he whispered.

 

Finley snorted and laughed, wiping the rest of the cake off her nose. “Couldn’t help it. I don’t eat desserts all that much and frankly, this one is amazing.”

 

Michael went back to the counter, cutting off the tips of the green beans, dropping pieces on the floor absentmindedly. A second later, the cake box flew right by his head. He turned to Finley, his eyes widening. “What was that for?”, he asked, throwing a bean at her.

 

“I know now why the kitchen is never clean!! Look at how you’re working!”, she stated, pointing to the pieces of beans on the floor. “This place is a mess and I’m not the one that’ll clean it up this time!”

 

Michael leaned against the counter, crossing his arms, smiling. “I can think of other ways to make it messier before we clean it up.”, he grinned.

 

Finley squinted her eyes and unbeknownst to him, picked up a handful of caramels only to throw them at him. She missed, except for one that hit him square on the forehead, and slowly moved back, seeing his demeanor change. Michael uncrossed his arms, walking slowly towards her and braced his arms on either side of her, pinning Finley against the counter. “Now who’s making a mess here?”, he growled.

 

“You started it!”, Finley defending herself.

 

“And I’ll make sure to finish it!”, Michael promised as he grabbed the back of her head, kissing her fiercely.

 

Finley groaned and held on to his shirt, gripping the collar to pull him down. Michael groaned and bent at the knees, sliding his hands over her ass and propped her up on the counter. He hauled up her skirt, his large hands caressing her thighs and grabbed the sides of her underwear, slipping them down in one motion. Grinning, he licked his lips, raising an eyebrow. “I’m keeping those.”, he said, shoving the panties in his back pocket.

 

Finley snorted and grabbed his face, her tongue licking his bottom lip, her nails raking through his light stubble. “You better not make me squirt in here, it’s the fucking kitchen.”, she breathed out when he grazed her slit. “And I’m so not cleaning that up.”, she laughed.

 

Michael chuckled when he kissed her again. “I can’t promise anything, luv. I have a job to do and I intend to do it well!”, he replied.

 

Finley feigned outrage. “A job?”, she scoffed.

 

“Oh you know what I mean, you minx!”, Michael laughed, nipping her collarbone, after removing her hot pink Supergirl t-shirt. He slipped off her bra straps while she unclasped it in the back, as much in a hurry as he was.

 

Finley grabbed Michael’s hand as his fingers were trailing down her arm and she shoved it between her legs. “Touch me.”, she commanded him, her eyes turning darker.

 

“Well well, aren’t we eager!”, Michael said with wink, kissing her while his fingers toyed with her clit, circling it slowly before they went lower, disappearing deep inside her cunt. Finley leaned her head back, moaning and Michael licked her neck, then kissed it all the way back down, snatching a nipple as he started pumping with his fingers. It wasn’t long before Finley gripped his shoulders, digging her nails over the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Please, Michael. More!”, she begged.

 

Michael grunted lowly and pulled away, undoing his pants as fast as he could. He slid her on the edge of the counter, her ass almost hanging off, and he slammed into her, both of them groaning. Finley sucked in a breath and looked at Michael like she was about to eat him, then hauled off his shirt, hearing the seams rip with the sheer strength she was pulling it with. She ran her hands over his chest as Michael rammed into her, the sounds of their wet flesh filling the air along with wordless groans.

 

Finley clasped both of her hands behind his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles together, digging her heels in his ass, only to make him push in harder. Michael’s hands were gripped on her ass and he stared at her so intensely, Finley felt like he could see every dark lusty thing she was thinking about doing to him in the next few minutes. He smacked her ass and that was just enough for her to clench around him, her body twitching as she came, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder to hold him, but had to let go, startled by the oven timer that started beeping.

 

“FUCK!! I’m sorry!”, she apologized. “I have to take the cake out!”, she panted, gently pushing him away to slip off the counter. She went to the oven, walking unsteadily, grabbing the mits, and pulled out the cake, setting it on the stove.

 

When she turned around, the vision of Michael huffing and puffing, still at full mast, leaning on the counter with one arm made her smile and giggle. Finley slowly walked back to him, pushing her skirt down as she moved. Michael grinned and watched her kneel at his feet, as she likcked her lips and looked at him with doe eyes. He grazed her cheek with his fingers. “You don’t have to do this, luv. It’s not a necessity for us to have fun.”

 

“It’s not that, I’m just not used to it…yet.”, she whispered.

 

“Then let me be your test subject.”, Michael breathed out, grazing his thumb over her lips.

 

Finley inhaled sharply and reached up, grabbing Michael’s cock at the base and stroked him slowly, peaking her tongue out to lick his glistening tip. He was still wet with her juices and hard as rock so Finley circled her lips around the head, tightening them as she went down. She felt Michael hissing and grip her hair, still leaving her the option to back out if she wanted to. Finley bobbed slowly, taking time to breathe and Michael groaning and moaning pleased her so she upped the pace, gripping her hand tighter on his cock, stroking in time with her mouth bobbing. Looking up, her eyes met Michael’s and she could see how close he was so she let him out of her mouth, licking down along his large vein and when she came back up and took him in her mouth, she deep throated him, Michael growling and spilling himself that instant, shocked by this little talent Finley had hidden from him.

 

“Whaaaat the fuck, Finn? Really?”, he groaned, panting.

 

Finley grinned and pulled away, wiping the corner of her lips. “What? Still need to keep some mystery!”

 

“Your dentist must love you!”, Michael chuckled.

 

Finley stood and pulled away, wrinkling her nose at him. “You’re sick!”

 

Michael grabbed her arm and yanked her back, circling her waist with his arm. “You’re not going anywhere. We still have a kitchen to clean.”

 

“But it’s not messy enough.”, Finley whispered coyly.

 

Michael growled, gripping her arms to lower her to the floor, kneeling as he did. “You want a mess? I’ll give you a fucking mess.”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/72376eed5f89b00b908381246b173241.jpg.html)

 

Finley tried to protest, yelping as her ass touched the cool tile floor, but Michael silenced her with a kiss, his tongue investing her mouth as he parted her legs roughly so she’d be wide open for him. Bracing his arm at her side, he grabbed her ass as he slammed into her again, making Finley cry out when he bottomed out at the first thrust. “GEEZUS FUCK! You’re going to split me in two!”, she screamed.

 

“It hasn’t happened yet!”, Michael grunted as he rammed in and out, his hand sliding along her side and up to grab her breast, palming it and kneading it roughly.

 

Finley tried to reply to him but the feeling of his cock stretching her was enough to silence her. She steadied herself on the floor, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck while Michael slowly brought them to a wet and shattering orgasm. Finley shrieked as she drenched them both, soaking Michael’s pants, and she slapped his chest as she panted. “You fucking asshole! You’re so cleaning that up!”, she said, squirming on the floor as Michael slowly pulled out.

 

Michael grabbed her face, kissing her thoroughly, his tongue delving into her mouth and groaned with a triumphant look in his eyes. “Aaaaabsolutely no regrets, luv.”

 

Finley managed to stand up shakily, holding on to the counter as she did. She groaned and gave Michael the evil eye as she gathered her clothes. “I’m going to shower. Alone. And when I get back, this place better be clean.”

 

“Spotless, Finn, it’ll be spotless.”, Michael chuckled as he stood and fixed his pants.

 

Looking in the hallway, then the entrance, making sure no one was there and scampered upstairs, pulling out fresh clothes from her closet and dresser. She took the time for a long hot shower, washing her hair to get the floor dirt off of it and when she stepped out, styled it into a long braid starting from one side of her forehead, all the way around her head to end up on the other side, resting on the top of her breast. Since they had made a nice dinner, she picked a pale lavender spaghetti strap summer dress that ended just above her knees. She put on light makeup, just enough to hide the freckles that had started to show on her nose and headed back downstairs.

 

She went out to the garden to set up the table for dinner, since it was nice and warm outside, putting on place mats and covering the utensils with fabric napkins. Finley added wine glasses, putting them upside down so nothing would get in them and arranged a nice bouquet with fresh flowers from the garden.

 

When she went back inside, she found the kitchen as she had asked, spotless, and Michael grinning like a loon. “Well, Michael, it’s nice you listened. Did you lick the kitchen clean?”, she asked with a smirk.

 

“I could’ve licked you clean if you weren’t so obsessed with showers.”, he replied, stifling a laugh.

 

Finley rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove, picking up the cake. “Fuck off. At least I shower regularly!” She went over to the counter and started mixing the ingredients for the icing, whipping it briskly. She yelped when she felt Michael pressing himself on her, his cock twitching against her ass. “No, no, get off. You need to put the prime rib in the over, then shower. And most all, CHANGE YOUR PANTS!”

 

“Luv, I’ve already gotten off twice, but if you insist on a third, come join me in the shower.”, he offered.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10382867_10203433938664039_508172385928933726_n.jpg.html)

 

“Use your hand this time.”, she giggled.

 

“This time?”, Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe some other time. Everyone’s going to be home soon and I’d like for us to be presentable, not having the “I just fucked” look.”

 

Michael cupped her cheek, tilting her head up. “And you are a screamer, luv. Let’s face it, the only way to keep you completely quiet would be to gag you!”

 

Finley’s eyes widened and she poked him in the stomach repeatedly. “Get. Out. Of. My. Kitchen.”, she whispered, her cheeks burning red.

 

“And I’ve made my point.”, Michael singsonged, walking out of the kitchen briskly, avoiding the spoon that Finley threw at him.

 

Fortunately for her, Michael took long enough showering that she had time to finish up her cake and gather herself, sitting outside with a book. James and Tom returned from tennis, heading up to the shower themselves while Benedict and Chris arrived just in time for dinner.

 

They all helped out bringing the meal outside and raved about the food as they went on talking about their day while Finley observed them, staying in her own little world. The more time she spent with them, the more she wondered how the next school term would be, especially with those she would have as teachers again.

 

“Earth to Finleeeeey!”

 

It was Chris who brought her out of her reverie, grazing her cheek with his fingers. “Where are you, gorgeous?”

 

Finley was startled and slightly jumped on her chair. “Oh, I was just thinking about things.”

 

“About what, lass?”, James asked. “You look worried.”

 

“Well, the fact that you’re all my teachers and that some of you will be again, along with our...situation...I’m wondering what happens when classes resume in September.”, she explained softly.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that, darling”, Tom chimed in. “If and when a problem arises, we have assistants that can grade your papers or tutor you, if you feel that’s necessary.”

 

Benedict reached out and pressed his hand on hers. “We’re all consenting adults, so whatever happens here stays here, sweetheart.”

 

“And anyway, we have more at stake than you do. We’re the ones sleeping with our student, even though technically you’re not right now.”, Michael added. “And why would we want to let go of the secret that you squirt, luv?”

  
Finley’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped and bursted out laughing, the other men joining her when they realized she wasn’t offended. She sat back and sipped her wine, reassured by their words.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday afternoon, Finley was off work and was reading Ian Fleming’s Octopussy, lounging on the sofa, her hair in a messy bun, wearing yoga pants and a Green Lantern tank top. The sun was shining bright and she almost felt guilty staying inside but her book was more interesting than sitting in the garden doing nothing but freckling.

 

It was Tom stumbling in the doorway, tripping on his own umbrella that pulled her out of James Bond’s adventures and she laughed at him, pointing to his unlaced shoe. “I’m usually the clumsy one...what the hell is going on with you today?”, she asked.

 

Tom groaned and rolled his eyes. “Long morning, inattentive students. Fortunately, I’m done for the day.”, he replied, looking up at Finley. He squinted his eyes when he saw the book in her hand. “I swear, darling, you’re doing it on purpose. You’re trying to get me angry or to tickle you to death.”, he added, pointing with his umbrella.

 

Finley sighed with a smile. “Tom, there’s more to life than Shakespeare. And you know I’ve read almost everything he’s ever written. Give me a break!”

  
“Alright, fine. It’s a nice day outside, how about we go out instead of you wasting your brain cells on Ian Fleming?”

 

“TOM! Enough!”, Finley giggled. “What would you like to do? I don’t know much of Cambridge anyway.”

 

“None of the guys are around today, Michael will be at uni until late tonight, Ben and Chris have a conference and James is off to a football practice and he has a game tonight so, we could..I don’t know, I’m guessing you’ve never really visited around?”

 

“Nope! I’m the poor little foreign student, remember?”

 

Tom snorted, putting his hand over his heart. “Oh dearest, I pity you.”, he said, exaggerating his own accent.

 

“Shut up!”, Finley replied, throwing a couch pillow towards him.

 

“You like to throw things, don’t you?”

 

“I’ll throw you on your ass if you don’t stop!”, she laughed as she got up.

 

“I’d like to see you try, Finn!”, Tom chuckled. “Go get dressed, we’ll leave when you’re ready.”

 

Finley hurried up the stairs, muttering to herself that she would have to find a way to really throw Tom off, and found a pair of white capris and a royal blue sleeveless buttoned up blouse. She fixed her hair in a high ponytail and found her white leather sandals as she went out the door, picking up her purse.

 

Tom was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt, sunglasses tucked into his collar, along with his leather jacket. “First off, how about we go to the Fitzwilliam Museum? There’s a collection of manuscripts and printed books you might like!”

 

“Awesome! Let’s go!”

 

The drive was short, just enough to have a sing off of a few of Simon & Garfunkel’s hits. The museum was quite impressive and Finley spent half of the visit completely mute, in awe of all the invaluable books she saw. Tom followed closely, but was more distracted since he had been to the museum more than once, having taken a few of his classes on visits.

 

Next, they headed to Grantchester Village, a historical village with a medieval church, thatched cottages and The Orchard Tea Room so they took some time for tea and scones. While they were picking up their order, Finley heard a woman close by talking about the place where Lord Byron would swim and she knew they had to go there so she could egg on Tom a little more. And of course, Tom was annoyed, once again, rolling his eyes at her interests. “Lord Byron wasn’t all that great in England, you know. The Greeks celebrated him more than we did.”

 

“I know, he was a hero. And he wrote beautiful poems! I mean, come on, Tom, he wrote Don Juan!”

 

“Oh sure, a womanizer!”, he scoffed.

 

“Given our present circumstances, and what you all have revealed of your pasts, Professor Hiddleston, I’m not sure you have any room to judge.”, she whispered, poking his chest as she glanced around.

 

Tom clenched his jaw, raising an eyebrow. “Touché.”, Tom replied in the same tone. He kept on walking, seeing a plaque close to the pond where Byron had supposedly swam, and he turned to Finley. “I must admit though, “She Walks In Beauty” is a remarkable poem.”

 

Finley grinned triumphantly and slowly walked away, almost skipping. Tom caught up quickly and smacked her ass, making her yelp as she gave him a glare. “TOM!”

 

“Yes, darling?, Tom replied innocently.

 

It was Finley’s turn to sigh and roll her eyes at him as she reached the car. Tom slipped in the driver’s seat, easing out into traffic, rolling down the windows. “How about a quick dinner, then  we go punting?”

 

“Punting? And what the fuck is that?”

 

“Such language. Punting is river boating, darling.”

 

“So a gondola ride?”, Finley asked.

 

“Yes, you could say that.”, Tom replied, tapping on the steering wheel with the music.

 

Finley rolled her eyes again, sighing.“Then just say gondola ride! You British always have to change it to be sssspecial.”, she mocked.

 

“Darling, you’re speaking my language, in which case, you’re the one changing the words.”

 

“Darling Tom, gondola is an italian word, so, SHUT UP!”

 

“Such a brat, Finn.”, Tom sighed, laughing. They picked a small pub, grabbing a plate of fish and chips to share, a Guinness to drink, then went on their way to the river. They paid for their ride, taking the Cambridge Sightseeing Tour, and they headed to the river, finding their gondola, and settled comfortably. Tom went on describing the sights for a little while, until they arrived closer to campus, Finley getting bored since she already knew the surroundings. With a smirk, she leaned to her side and cupped her hand in water, then threw it at Tom, who looked incredulous.

 

Finley laughed and cupped some more water, sending it his way. “It’s not like you’re going to melt, Professor.”

 

Tom gritted his teeth, lowering his head and within a second, did the exact same thing. But because his hand was bigger, Finley’s face was completely soaked. With a shocked look, she extended her arms on both sides of the boat and threw everything she could at him, the boat slightly wobbling.

 

The punter gave them a warning to behave, which sent them both in a giggling fit. They were quiet for a few minutes, staring at each other, and then it was like a bulb went off in Finley’s head. She breathed in deeply, looking away subtly, then lunged at Tom, grabbing his shoulders, and threw him off the boat, water splashing everywhere. The boat almost tipped over as she roared in laughter, Tom surfacing in coughs and sputters, swimming to the shore. The punter freaked and maneuvered to the shore and ordered Finley out. “Find your own way back, I’ve had it with you two sods!”, he yelled.

 

Finley stood on the shore as Tom pulled himself out, on his knees, and she reached out to help him but Tom yanked on her arm and pulled over his shoulder in the river behind him. Finley screamed just before she hit the water, the punter shaking his head as he left. She surfaced and swam to the shore, muttering. “You asshole. I’M WEARING WHITE!”, she yelled.

 

“So I’ve noticed, darling. But you started it! Now come on, let’s get you dry. Or not.”

 

Luckily the car was a fifteen minute walk and Finley had been smart enough to wear a nude thong, so even wet, her capri pants weren’t overly revealing. “You know I’m going to wet the seat, Tom.”

 

“They’re leather, darling, but I can make you gush on them if you like.”, Tom replied, nonchalant.

 

Finley smacked his arm right before going on her side of the car. “You fucker!”, she groaned. “You’ll regret saying that.”

 

Tom laughed and held the car door for her as she sat. “Oh no, you’ll regret not taking the offer!”

 

The ride home was short and Finley headed up the stairs to change, as did Tom but instead of getting into his room, he followed Finley down the hall. Finley squinted her eyes at him. “Where are you going?”, she asked.

 

“That little information I stored? I’m curious.”

 

Finley looked at him, her brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I remember you saying you have toys. I want to seeeee them!”, he replied with a devious smile.

 

Finley’s eyes widened, her face flaming and turned away. “Uuuh, how about no.”, she stated, trying to push him out to close the door.

 

Tom was quicker than she was, bracing his arm on the doorframe. “Right now, darling, I need you to move. Things to see, you to do. Because I am not leaving without seeing them.”, Tom countered, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

 

He carried her to the bed but Finley smacked his ass. “DON’T! I’m soaked!”

 

“I’ll wager you are.”, Tom breathed out in a husky voice.

 

“THOMAS! Do not put me on the bed while my clothes are wet. If you do, I will disembowel you. And you know I make good on my promises.”

 

Tom put her down with a chuckle, settling her on her feet before the dresser. “Now, where would you hide them while staying here?”, he pondered aloud, tapping his finger on his chin.

 

“No.”

 

“No? You usually say yes. Loudly. More than once, darling.”, he grinned. “Shall I go exploring?”, he asked, opening a drawer.

 

Finley slammed the drawer closed, almost catching his fingers. “FINE!”, she sighed, annoyed. She walked over to the nightstand, opening the last drawer, and pulled out a long silver and pink rectangular box that had a handle on top and a combination lock, settling it on the bed.

 

“Are you keeping a toolbox in here?”, Tom asked, stifling a laugh.

 

“Do you want to see them or not? If so, SHUT UP!”, Finley groaned.

 

Tom closed his mouth and zipped his lips, a sparkle in his eyes. Finley turned the numbers to her code and unlocked the box, her face aflame. She walked away, embarrassed, while Tom inspected the box. She heard him making curiously interested sounds as he pulled out the toys from the box, one by one. “Come here, darling.”, he asked, clearing his throat, standing in front of the bed.

 

Finley slowly walked back to the bed, standing beside him. He splayed his hand on the small of her back, then rubbed it upwards. “You know it’s perfectly healthy to use those, right? I teased but I’m not judging. Now, one more thing.”

 

Finley kept her head down, wondering. “What?”, she whispered.

 

“I want to see you use them.”

 

“WHAT? Are you out of your mind?”

 

“I want to make sure you’re using them the right way.”, Tom explained, a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

Finley turned to him with a glare. “I’ve had them for fifteen years, I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing!”, she exclaimed.

 

Tom was suddenly flustered. “F-f-fifteen?” He cleared his throat, staring at her.

 

“And when did you start stroking in the shower, dear?”, she asked, leaning in.

 

Tom’s jaw dropped and he met her eyes, laughing. “Fair enough.”, he stated, watching Finley shiver. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, darling, you’ll catch your death.”, he added, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

 

“If I get out of mine, you get out of yours.”, she murmured.

 

“Well that’s just an awful arrangement, Finley, I don’t know if I can handle that.”

 

Finley sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt, hauling it off. Tom sized her up for a second and gripped either side of her blouse and yanked it open, buttons flying around, rolling on the floor. “TOM! It was my favorite blouse!”

 

“I’ll replace it later.”, he groaned, burying his face in her breasts, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra as he did.

 

Finley raked her nails down his back and heard Tom hiss as he raised himself up while pulling her bra off. Measuring up to each other for a moment, they both reached to undo their pants, seeing who would be the fasted but Tom easily won the race, as he was going commando and Finley’s capri pants were tight and still damp. She peeled them off, standing in her thong, Tom ogling her. The pale fabric of her thong virtually left no room for imagination, since it was nude and still wet from being stuck to her pants. Tom cleared his throat and took a step back, tilting his head and slowly perusing her body from head to toe. “Still breathtaking.”, he whispered.

 

Tom walked back towards her slowly, Finley backing up and sitting on the bed. “I...I can’t do it just like that.”, she stammered.

 

“Don’t worry about that, darling.”, he replied, towering over her. He cupped her face and laid her down as he kissed her, his mouth trailing along her neck, down to her collarbone. Burying his face between her breasts, he palmed them both, his lips hot and wet as he kissed down to her navel. Finley propped herself up on her elbows, watching him intently and Tom knelt before her, hooking his fingers on either sides of her thong, pulling it down. He slipped it off, throwing it back and spread her legs open. “You see, I knew you were soaked.”, he said, his tongue dipping in her folds.

 

Finley moaned and leaned her head back, sucking in a breath. Her eyes clenched shut, she gripped the bedspread when Tom flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, sending electric shocks through her body. “FUCK!”, she moaned, her legs twitching.

 

“You taste like fine wine, darling.”, Tom said, slightly pulling away before slowly licking her outer lips, slipping two fingers inside her heat, pumping slowly. “And I will savor you all night.”, he rasped. He circled his lips over her nub, sucking gently, Finley shivering and moaning.

 

“Don’t stop, oh my god, don’t stop!”, she begged, one of her hands going down to grip his hair. She pulled him in closer, closing her thighs a little and Tom groaned when she did, his fingers moving faster and crooking upward as he did. He knew that she was close, her walls clenching around his fingers. It only took his teeth grazing her clit as he pressed his fingers a little harder for Finley to come undone, squirting all over his chin, hand and chest.

 

Tom rose slowly, wiping his mouth, smiling, and hovered over her. “See, I got you dry by getting you out of your wet clothes, but let’s face it, you like it in the wet.”

 

Finley groaned and scooted back slowly to the pillows, her arms shaking. Tom crawled over her on all four and glanced to the side, checking the toys out. “So, how about now?”, he murmured.

 

“I wouldn’t know where to start.”, she whispered.

 

Tom gave her a gentle kiss, his lips lingering a moment, then moved to lay beside her. “Well, how do you usually start?”

 

“I don’t usually have an audience, for starters. And I usually have…something on in the background.”, she admitted, blushing like crazy.

 

“Do you need a visual aid, Finley?”, Tom offered, gripping his cock and stroking it slowly.

 

Finley shuddered and shook her head, facepalming. “Fuck me.”, she muttered.

 

“Patience, darling. I show you mine, you show me yours.”

 

Resigned and aroused, Finley reached for her clitoral vibrator, setting it on low while Tom sat up, wanting to see everything, still touching himself. Finley yelped when she pressed the toy on her clit, as it was still swollen. She closed her eyes and slowly rubbed in a circular motion, her breath caught in her throat. She looked at him, seeing his hand moving at a steady pace on his cock, the tip glistening. Finley groaned and bit her lip, her hips bucking and she inhaled sharply when she turned the vibrator on higher, pressing harder.

 

Tom reached over, picking up her other toy, a large flesh like silicon vibrator and turned it on, glancing at Finley. She nodded and she reached for it but Tom crawled forward on his knees, between her legs, and slowly inserted the toy inside of her, Finley raising her hips slightly to meet his thrusts. Moaning, she reached down and pressed her hand on his. “Wait...wait.”, she panted. She pulled herself higher on the bed, slightly propping up on the pillows. She nodded at him again, resuming her movements with her vibrator as Tom did the same, his eyes hooded with desire as he watched her, matching rhythm on both hands, groaning along the way. Finley started moving her hips in time with him, whining and pressing her head back on the pillows.

 

“What is it, darling?”, Tom whispered.

 

Finley whimpered as she looked at him. “I can’t...I can’t get there.”, she admitted.

 

Tom removed the vibrator he was using and yanked Finley down, laying her flat on the bed. He hovered on top of her, nipping on her collarbone. “It just means you’ve gotten used to the real thing, darling.”, he murmured, thrusting himself in. He moved slow, kissing her again, their tongues dueling while Finley tried to remove the vibrator from her clit. Tom stopped her, wrapping his hand over hers as he braced his other arm beside her. “Keep it there, Finn. Move it with me.”, he added.

 

Finley groaned, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts, the toy buzzing away on her puffed up lips. “Geeeeeezuz, fuck!”, she moaned, her forehead against Tom’s. She reached gripped his wrist but Tom turned his hand and locked his fingers with hers, raising her arm over her head, pressing it on the pillows.

 

Pleasure kept rising in her core and Finley braced her heels on the mattress, her insides clenching and her thighs straining as she sucked in a breath. The sensation of Tom’s cock stretching her combined with the vibrator stimulating her clit was more slowly turning out to be more than she could sustain. The angle with which Tom moved was just perfect, as the head of his shaft rubbed her g-spot. “Tom...I...oh my...fuck! Please!”, she whined, raising her hips off the bed to meet Tom’s strong thrusts.

 

“Let go, darling, cum for me.”, Tom rasped in her ear, pearls of sweat beading on his skin.

 

Finley threw her head back and screamed his name, her orgasm tearing through her like a freight train and she gushed out again, drenching the bedspread along with their own bodies. Tom slammed himself a few more times, spilling inside of her with a groan and let go of the hand that held the toy to brace both his arms on either side of her, as he breathed heavily.

 

“For one thing, you are magnificent when you cum, Finley.”, he whispered, kissing her forehead, and he laid beside her, drawing her in. Finley nestled in his arms, slowly dozing off. Tom suddenly chuckled and raised his head. “Oh darling, will you give me a hand changing the sheets when we get up?”

 

“Fuck off, Tom.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

After seeing Michael and Chris off to their classes on Thursday morning, Finley finished picking up in the kitchen, annoyed that they had left again, leaving it a mess. She was on her way upstairs to get dressed when her phone rang, Penny from The Big Bang Theory singing “Soft Kitty” playing loudly. Her dad was the phone, calling from Germany and he announced he would be in London the next week for a short stay. He mentioned he expected her to visit and that he had booked a hotel for the both of them. “I have something important to discuss with you, pumpkin.”

 

“Are you injured, daddy?”, Finley asked in a panic.

 

“I’m fine, Finley. It’s something very positive, so don’t worry. I’ll see you Wednesday.”, her father stated, giving her the details of where she should meet him.

 

Finley took notes in her phone before getting upstairs. Passing by James’ room, she heard sounds coming from the television and she stopped in her tracks, knocking softly on his door. James called out to come in and Finley did, pushing the door slowly. “Morning James! No classes today?”

 

“Morning, lass!”, he smiled. “Nah, off of work today, taking it slow. It’s been a long week. What are you doing in your pajamas?”

 

“It’s Thursday, I never work on Thursdays. I just picked up the kitchen after your roommates and I was getting dressed.”

 

“My roommates? You mean the ones that behave like pigs in the kitchen?”

 

“Yes, those. And you’re part of them!”

 

James scoffed as he shifted in his bed. “Excuse me, lass? Who do you think picked up after them before you got here?”

 

“Oh so you’ve been taking it easy since I’ve been here? I get it now.”, Finley replied, squinting her eyes. “I’m not picking up shit anymore. The remains of your haggis will stay on the coffee table next time.”

 

“You really think I eat that shit?”

 

“You know what I mean! I’m not your fucking maid!”, she growled, bending down to pick up her slipper to throw it at him.

 

James deflected it and yanked her over on the bed, cuddling her against him. “Oh shut up and come watch some tv with me.”, he chuckled, nuzzling her neck. They were quiet for a while, watching Mrs Brown’s Boy, laughing along.

 

The show ended and James flipped the channel to a football game, Finley groaned and turned around, her hand on his chest and her face buried his neck. “Do we really have to watch that?”, she asked as she trailed down her hand to his crotch, rubbing his cock over his boxer briefs.

 

James stilled and looked down, then turned off the tv, throwing the remote away. “This can wait.”, he whispered, rolling Finley on her back, kissing her slowly. When she reached inside his underwear to grip his shaft, James did the same, cupping her sex, his middle finger tracing her wet slit. “Well, I’d say you’re more than ready, lass!”, he murmured.

 

“Not my fault if football makes me hot!”, Finley snorted.

 

James bursted out laughing as he started stripping her out of her pajamas. Finley giggled and helped, wiggling her hips as he pulled on her shorts, while she hauled off her top. James grinned as he looked up, seeing she was already naked. “No underwear, Finn?”

 

“I’m in my pajamas, dumbass!”, she exclaimed.

 

“Being called a dumbass does not set the mood, you know!”, James laughed as he crawled over her.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/d62e2fc30e80b17149fb5c2ed2ca4b05.jpg.html)

 

She reached down in his underwear and grabbed his cock. “Does this help?”, she asked with a smirk.

 

James groaned and shuddered. “Fuuuuuuck, I’d say so, lass. Don’t stop.”, he breathed out as Finley stroked it slowly, rubbing her thumb over the tip. He reached back and pulled down his underwear, kicking it off, then leaned down and kissed her. Hauling her legs up, he filled her up to the hilt with one hip thrust, Finley sucking a breath in.

 

“Not wasting any time, are we?”, she groaned, gripping his biceps while James held her legs bent over his forearms as he leaned over her.

 

“Did you really want me to?”, he panted, pounding her hard.

 

Finley dug her nails in his arms, groaning, and she shook her head, unable to form a word. James pistoned her but it was obvious he wouldn’t last and neither could she, the angle he had her in hitting her clit as he rammed in and out. “Fuck, James, I’m...FUCK!”, Finley screamed, her back arching as she climaxed, her body clamping around him.

 

James shuddered, spilling himself within a few seconds, and he lowered her legs, caressing her thigh as he crawled to her side. She turned to her side, facing him and James ran his fingers up her arm, grazing her cheek as his breath slowed and pulled her in cuddle “So, lass, how have things been going?”, he asked.

 

“Going? Things?”, she frowned.

 

James chuckled, his fingers tapping her temple. “The whole...experience?”

 

“OH! That! Weeeell...things have been going fine...great...yeah!”, Finley stammered, her cheeks flushing.

 

“No need to be embarrassed, Finn.”

 

She laughed out loud. “Suuuure. Like I’m not going to see you three times a week during next term.”

 

James cocked his head to the side with a smile. “True. But it’s not like I’m going to bring this up during lecture hall, lass. I mean, really. Do you see me telling everyone “Hey guys, I made that student scream my name over and over again!” in the middle of class? Of course not!”

 

“You better not! Otherwise, I might have to kill you. Remember, I know where you sleep!”

 

James roared in laughter and kissed her forehead. “I’ll sleep with one eye open, just in case then.” He shifted in the bed, slipping his arm between her and the bed to draw her closer as he stroked her arm. “What I meant originally was, is there anything you haven’t had the chance to do or try and might want to explore?”

 

“Oh, that. Well, uhmmmm.”, Finley hesitated.

 

“Anything, really.”, he assured, his hand slowly caressing down to her buttocks.

 

Finley closed her eyes and slightly shuddered. “That.”, she whispered.

 

James paused and slowly ran his finger between her cheeks, poking slightly at her tight hole. Finley shuddered and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead on his shoulder. “Yeah, that.”

 

James gently drew away, reaching out in the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube, setting it on the bed. “Lay on your back, lass.”, he whispered.

 

Finley’s body trembled, just as nervous as her first time, and James leaned in, kissing her shoulder then her collarbone. He pulled himself up, knelt between her legs, and rested a hand on her hip. “Relax, Finn. If you want to stop, we can, at any time.”, he softly said, his thumb rubbing her side.

 

Finley nodded, placing her hand over his. “I know. Just...go slow, please.”

 

“That was the plan. This is not an area for jackhammering anyway.”, James replied, the smile evident in his tone.

 

Finley bursted out laughing and James saw tension leaving her body as she relaxed a bit more against the pillows, closing her eyes as James ran his hand over her stomach. “Breathe, lass.”, he whispered.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/997048_438184046322537_3205408801006636775_n.jpg.html)

He grabbed the lube bottle, pouring some over his fingers, then rested his other hand over her mound, stretching out his thumb on her clit. He brushed it slowly, Finley’s body shuddering when his other hand gently pushed her ass cheeks apart, his index massaging her hole. He felt her tense for a moment, saw her fist clenching, but she still raised her leg a little higher, bracing her heel on the mattress to give him better access.

James bent down to suck her nipple, distracting Finley a little more, and her hand flew to his hair, gripping the locks as he circled his lips around the puckered peak. Just as Finley moaned and shifted her hips, James slowly inserted his finger in and her heard sucking in a breath. “Alright, lass?”

 

“Yes...I...fine.”, she panted. “It’s not going as I expected.”, she whispered.

 

“What were you expecting?”, James asked, circling her other nipple with his lips as he pushed his finger in deeper.

 

Finley grimaced slightly the smiled as she breathed out. “More pain, less hot.”

 

James chuckled lowly and licked along the middle of Finley’s breasts while slowly thrusting his finger in and out, attentive to her body’s reaction. He increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit, then turned his hand around, then shoved two fingers up her cunt, tapping her g-spot as he added a second finger in her ass. Finley’s hips jerked and her eyes widened and she yelped in surprise, then groaned while James moved both his hands in sync. “Oh my FUCK!”, she grunted.

 

“How are you doing, lass?”, James murmured.

 

“Sweet geezus!!”, Finley groaned again, pressing her head against the pillows, her hips following the movements of his hands.

 

James smiled and added another finger, stretching her wider as he pumped. He then removed both his hands from her body, grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a large dollop into his hand, spreading it on himself as he stroked his shaft. He raised one of her legs, resting it on his hip as he lowered himself, pressing the head of his cock at her back entrance. He hovered over Finley, kissing gently as he pushed in as slowly as he could, watching her face twist in discomfort. “Do you want me to stop, lass?”, he asked, nipping the skin of her neck. 

“No, no.”, she whined. “I’m okay.”, she added, stroking his back. “Just takes a little adjusting.”

 

“I’d be concerned if it didn’t.”, James chuckled. He moved slowly, until he passed the muscular ring, feeling her body shudder and listening to her groan. Finley dug her nails in his back, raising her other leg to wrap it around his waist. James thrusted leisurely, still watching Finley’s reactions, and when he saw that she seemed to enjoy herself, he pulled backwards, almost sitting on his heels. He braced himself on one arm, running his hand down from her neck to her mound, then shoved his middle and ring finger in, finding her g-spot.

 

As he started thrusting faster, he tapped his fingers in time, coaxing an animalistic sound from Finley, as she gripped the comforter. “Sweet fuck!”, she moaned, her back slightly arching. “James...oh fuck!”

 

“Come on, lass, let go.”, James hissed as he reigned in his own orgasm. He reached his thumb on her clit, pressing it as he rubbed in a circular motion and that threw Finley completely over the edge, gushing out her orgasm. James removed his hand in an instant, gripping her hips to stabilize her, keeping her from bucking as she clenched hard around him. The sensation was enough for him to reach his climax, groaning as he spilled himself, dropping his chin to his chest. He pulled out quickly, then crawled on the bed to lay beside Finley, gathering her in his arms.

 

Finley clung to his shoulders, nuzzling his neck. “Why did you grab my hips like that?”, she asked.

 

“You tend to buck, lass. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

Finley frowned. “Never has before.”

 

“Yeah but we’ve never done this before.”, James reminded her, gently brushing her back.

 

Finley moaned, understanding his explanation. “So...I may need a break for a few days…”

 

James chuckled. “I’ll let the lads know, we’ll just make sure you earn your keep in other ways.”, he replied, stifling a laugh. “Speaking of, my sheets definitely need to be changed.”

 

“James McAvoy, you better be fucking kidding me.”, Finley warned.

 

The only reply she got was a loud belly laugh and James cuddled her tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

Late in the afternoon on Sunday, Benedict was driving slowly down the street leading to the bookstore where Finley worked and his brow furrowed when he saw three police cars and an ambulance parked in front of it. Coming to a screeching halt, he parked by the sidewalk and sprinted out of his car towards the policemen. One of them stopped him by raising his hand. “You can’t go through, this is a crime scene.”

 

“What? Is everyone alright? What happened?”

 

“There was an armed robbery at The Lost World. It’s over now, nothing to see.”, the policeman explained.

 

“I was supposed to pick up a friend, she works there.”, Benedict said, his stomach clenching.

 

The cop looked as his clipboard, flipping a few pages. “Is it Ms. Quinn?”

 

“Yes, yes it’s her!”, Benedict replied, wanting to pry out more information from the man.

 

“She was taken home earlier, she came out uninjured. She’s fine.”

 

“Are you daft? You left her alone?” Benedict sighed in exasperation, remembering the house was empty, the other men off to watch a match in London, and ran back to his car, looking up to the sky and seeing a storm was rolling in, so he drove carefully until he was out of sight of the police. When he was far enough, he sped up to get to the manor, wanting to get there as fast as possible. By the time he parked, he had to run inside not to get soaked, rain falling down hard.

 

There weren’t any lights turned on but the table lamp in the living room but Finley wasn’t there. It was when he came back in the hall that he heard whimpers and sounds of a liquid sloshing. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and scanned his surroundings but couldn’t figure out where the sound came from, until lightning struck close by, illuminating the room through the stairway window. That’s when he saw the top of Finley’s head in the corner of the stairway landing. Benedict ran up the stairs to find her, knees drawn up to her chest, a bottle of Jameson in one hand, the fireplace poker in the other. It seemed like she didn’t see him when their eyes met so Benedict tread carefully, kneeling to be at her level. “Finley?”

 

Finley didn’t respond, only looking at him with crazed eyes, gripping the poker tighter. Benedict realized she was in shock so he didn’t push it, only talking low and soft. “Finley, it’s Benedict. You’re safe here, sweetheart.”

 

Still, Finley didn’t reply, but Benedict watched tears pool in her eyes so he moved closer, reaching for her makeshift weapon. She let it go when he started pulling it gently from her hand, but gripped the whiskey bottle with both hands, taking a long swig from it. Benedict sat beside her, leaning against the wall, watching her closely. “How much have you drank, sweetheart?”, he asked.

 

“I can still remember, so not enough.”, she replied, her voice hoarse. She raised the bottle again but Benedict’s hand touched hers on the bottle and she lowered it without taking a drink.

 

“Tell me, Finn. What happened?”

 

“He had a gun. He...he knew I was alone and he had a gun.”, she stammered. “He was high, he just wanted the money. He put a gun to my face.”, she repeated, her hands gripped on the whiskey bottle.

 

Benedict breathed in and quickly drew Finley on his lap, closing his arms around her so she wouldn’t try to move away. “You’re safe, Finley. You’re home, you’re safe.”, he repeated.

 

Finley snapped her head back to him, meeting his gaze, and she dropped the bottle, throwing her arms around him, shivering. Benedict groaned as she hugged him tighter and tighter, clinging to him as if she was afraid he was going to disappear. When he felt a little reprieve from her grip after several long minutes, he slid his hands to her forearms and slightly pushed her back, only to cup her face. “You’re safe, sweetheart.”, he whispered before gently pressing his lips on hers.

 

Finley sat there, stunned for a second, and Benedict pulled back, rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks, and she whimpered before throwing herself at him, her hands going up to grip his hair. Forcing her tongue into his mouth, she groaned when he responded, gripping her thigh as he kissed her.

 

Both of them out of breath, Benedict inhaled sharply and studied Finley’s face. “Let’s get you to bed, I don’t think this is a good idea tonight, sweetheart.”

 

“Please, I need this.”, she pleaded. “I need you.”

 

Benedict pondered for a moment, then stood, pulling Finley to her feet. She wavered but held on to him, as she walked up the remaining flight of stairs. He took her to his bedroom, closing the door behind him, and settled her on the edge of the bed. Sitting by her side, he took her hand, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. “What do you need, Finley?”

 

“You. I need you.”, she replied, her breath hitching.

 

“Be more specific, sweetheart. What do you need?”, he asked again.

 

Finley breathed out, putting her other hand on his. “I need...I need it like at the theater. I need something harsher. I...I don’t know how to put it.”

 

Benedict shifted slightly, raising his hand to cup her face, turning it towards him. “Do you want me to control you? Because there is so much more to explore that we didn’t do at the theater.”

 

Finley bit her lip and nodded. Benedict rubbed his thumb on her cheek. “Is there anything you’re afraid of?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never…”

 

Benedict’s lips raised into a faint smile. “I keep forgetting that seeing that you’re very…”

 

“Eager, forward, horny?”, Finley giggled.

 

“All of that, yes.”, Benedict laughed. “Alright sweetheart. Like I said the first time, even if I’m in control, in the end, you know you’re the one who really is in control, right?”

 

Finley nodded again. “I know, I’ll stop you if I need to. H-h-how do we start?”, she asked.

 

Benedict stood up, taking a few steps back, took off his shoes and socks, and unfastened his cuff buttons then rolled his sleeves one by one, very slowly, staring at Finley. He could see her demeanor change. She wasn’t in her terrified state anymore but was still fragile, and he knew he’d have to take it gradually. “Get up, undress for me.”, he commanded, his voice a tone lower.

 

Finley swallowed hard and stood up, removing her knit sweater and leaving it on the chair by Benedict’s dresser. She had dressed simply that day, only wearing khakis and a camisole under her sweater. She took those off as well, wondering if she should strip completely down but seeing as how Benedict was looking at her, she figured she should. When she was done, Benedict walked over to her, splaying his hand on the small of her back, and kissed her temple. “You know you can trust me, Finley, you’ll always be safe in my hands.”, he murmured.

 

Finley shuddered, closing her eyes, and held on to his forearm as she wavered. Benedict led her to the bed. “Stand at the edge of the bed, lay on your stomach, arms out in front of you, sweetheart.”, he ordered, giving her a gentle nudge.

 

Finley complied, she laid down, shivering, looking back at Benedict. He caressed her ass, then spread her legs apart by giving her a gentle tap on ankles with his feet. “Wider.”

 

When she moved, Benedict knelt behind her, gripped her thighs, and leaned in, licking her wet slit down to her pulsating clit. “Hmmm, always at the ready.”, he stated, flicking it when he felt Finley shuddering. “Remember my rule, sweetheart?”, he asked.

 

Finley groaned. “Which one?”

 

“We’ll start with the “you’re not allowed to cum” rule. But I might add some in the process.”, Benedict added as he started licking again, his tongue rougher, his lips nipping and sucking.

 

“GEEZUS FUCK! I have to….oh my fuuuuuck!”, Finley cried out, gripping the bedspread.

 

“Language.”, Benedict growled. He kept at it, his tongue poking and prodding around, then added a finger, gently tapping on her clit while he pushed his tongue in as deeply as he could, Finley grumbling. With a smirk, knowing she couldn’t hold on much longer, he switched it out, shoving his finger deep inside her cunt and circling his lips around her clit, tugging on it gently. He felt her twitch so he curved his finger and tapped on her g-spot, throwing Finley into a loud orgasm. Her body shuddered as she screamed and clenched her thighs, almost falling to her knees.

 

Benedict rose to his feet, tsking her. “Oh sweetheart, already disobeying?”, he asked, mocking.

 

Finley groaned and murmured a “fuck off” under her breath, burying her face in the comforter. Benedict leaned over, gripping her hair. “What was that, Finley?”, he asked.

 

“Nothing, Benedict, I didn’t say anything.”

 

“And now lying, sweetheart. You’re only making this harder on yourself. A spanking it is, then.”, he said sternly, moving back. “And from now on, you’ll call me Sir. Is that clear?”

 

“Fine.”, she replied, sighing.

 

With a disappointed grunt, Benedict smacked her hard, leaving his handprint on her ass, Finley jerking forward. “You will be respectful, understood?”

 

“Yes, Sir!”, Finley squeaked, gritting her teeth.

 

“Good girl. But it’s not enough. You broke the rules so you will be punished.”, Benedict added, running his hand over her ass, easing the pain. “We’ll go with fifteen for this first time.”

 

Finley hiccuped, looking back “Fifteen?”, she breathed out nervously.

 

“You can take it and I’ll go slow.”, he promised, tilting his head lower. His hand ran lower and he dipped his fingers into her quivering cunt, rubbing along her folds and Finley moaned, gripping the comforter again. He started smacking her a few times in a row, then playing with her, pumping his fingers in and out, then spanked again, Finley’s moans turning into groans when he toyed with her clit. Around the last few ones, Benedict kept his fingers in, his thumb rubbing her clit as well when he spanked her, sending Finley into overdrive and she couldn’t stop herself, spiralling again as she climaxed around his fingers, her screams echoing in the room.

 

Benedict tapped her cunt then stepped back, looking her over. “You really do not learn, do you, sweetheart? That’s twice in a row, and quite loudly I might add. What will I ever do with you?”, he crooned.

 

Finley whimpered, looking back at him. “I’m sorry.”, she panted. “I’m really trying!”

 

“Somehow, I don’t believe that. You seem to be enjoying yourself a little too much for my taste. Let’s try something else, shall we?”, he replied, walking to his closet. He opened the door and slipped off three ties from his tie rack, under Finley’s intense gaze. Her jaw dropped as he walked back, sitting right by her.

 

“First of all, you are not to move.”, he said, binding her wrists together. “Then, you will be quiet. I’m sure the neighbour at the end of the road heard you.”, he teased, putting another tie in her mouth, loosely tying it behind her head. “And third, I think it’ll be much better for you if you don’t see what I’m about to do.”, he added, blindfolding her with the last tie.

 

Finley shuddered and groaned as she stilled, her other senses on alert. She felt the bed shift when Benedict stood and could hear him undressing. It was when she heard his belt slipping in the loops of his pants that she hitched a breath, swallowing hard as she felt her nipples harden. She felt something on her neck, slowly going down her back, and realized it was his leather belt when he grazed her ass with it, making her hiss.

 

“Five lashes should suffice for disobeying again.”

 

Finley froze, her body tensing. “Fucking geezus, he’s going to whip me.”, she thought, whimpering.

 

He ran his fingers down her spine, resting his hand on the small of her back. “Breathe, sweetheart. Remember, you’re safe.”, he murmured.

 

Finley braced herself, expecting the first lash and it was beyond anything she had ever felt. She whined loudly, the sound partly muffled by the tie. The next one came pretty quickly, making her buck her hips against the bed. Benedict didn’t stop, steady in his punishment and by the end, Finley was sniffling, her arms pulled underneath her chest, her bound hands near her face.

 

The bed shifted again and she felt a hand on her face. “You did very good, Finley. I’m very proud of you.”, Benedict cooed, slowly grazing her shoulder. “Would you like to stop here?”. he asked.

 

Finley breathed in and shook her head. Benedict gave her a gentle squeeze and stood again. “Kneel on the bed, sweetheart.”, he said as he stood. He walked over to his dresser, shedding his underwear, and pulled out a drawer, picking out a little black box, in which rested a small jeweled anal plug. Grabbing a bottle of lube, he coated the toy with some of it then went back to Finley, resting his hand on her back. “Relax and breathe.”, he whispered. He slowly started pushing against her back hole, waiting until he felt her relax, as Finley realized what it was. The toy slipped in, Finley gasping slightly and Benedict caressed her ass. “Good girl.”, he murmured.

 

He went around, climbing on the bed, and sat in the middle, gripping his hands on Finley’s biceps. “Crawl to me, sweetheart.”

 

Finley moved slowly, following his lead, and straddled his hips. Benedict laid back but kept his hands on her hips, guiding her. When she was in the right position, he made her still and rubbed the head of his cock along her slit. “So so wet, Finley.”, he groaned. “Lower yourself on me.”, he commanded.

 

Finley braced herself on his muscular chest and moved slow, feeling Benedict’s cock stretching her. She groaned and her head fell forward as she breathed in, Benedict making her hips move as he thrusted. Still, it wasn’t enough for her and she groaned, gyrating her hips faster. “You’ve already cum twice! Need to again so soon, Finley?”

 

Finley nodded, groaning as she clenched around him. Benedict braced his feet on the mattress, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise her and rammed in and out, burying himself balls deep inside of her. When he felt her tensing, on the edge of her orgasm, he let go of one of her hips and reached down, harshly rubbing her nub, as his mouth was to her ear. “NOW, you can cum!”, he growled as he pinched her clit.

 

Finley cried out as she orgasmed, soaking them both as she came, her legs tightening around his hips, her body shuddering. Benedict wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady. He took off the tie around her mouth, then the blindfolding one, seeing her eyes flutter and he reached down to untie her wrists, rubbing them gently. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”, he asked as she panted.

 

“I’m...f-f-fine.”, she stuttered as her thighs clenched again. “But why is there a fancy wine cork still in my ass?”, she groaned.

 

Benedict laughed loudly and carefully pulled out the toy, Finley squealing as he did. She rested her forehead on his chest, her breath regulating. “Well, this was...refreshing.”, she stated with a smile in her voice.

 

Benedict ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead. “How do you feel now, after everything that happened today?”

 

“Surprisingly better.”, Finley giggled. “I must admit, that belt scared me at first but it sure as hell took my mind off things.”

 

“Tends to do that, yes.”, he replied, reaching down to squeeze her ass.

 

Just as Finley hissed and groaned, they heard a loud noise and all the lights went off, the storm having knocked out the power. Benedict cursed under his breath, sighing.

 

“What? Afraid of the dark, Sir?”

 

“No, I was going to ask for you to help me wash the sheets, sweetheart.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”, Finley sighed. “I’ll buy you all disposable sheets.”

 

Benedict roared in laughter, hugging her tighter. “Does that mean you’ll keep helping us get them dirty?”

 

“You bet your ass I will.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 Finley was so eager to see her father, she had kept badgering Michael to leave early, as he was the one driving her to London. In return, he constantly poked her as she hurried around the manor to find everything she needed. Her suitcase was monstrous and it made the men laugh even more.

 

“Are you bringing your whole wardrobe, darling?”, Tom asked, leaning on the staircase.

  

“I am not. It’s just...samples. I mean, I don’t know what we’ll do, so I have stuff for every possibility.”

 

Benedict chuckled and pointed at her suitcase. “I think you probably have a diving suit, just in case you feel like swimming in the Thames!”

 

“Fuck off, I do not!”, Finley shouted as she ran back upstairs to find her iPad.

 

“It might rain, do you have your slicker, lass?”, James chimed in.

 

Finley laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Might? Dude, we’re in England. It rains ALL the fucking time!”

 

“Have fun, gorgeous, and bring us back a souvenir!”, Chris smiled.

 

Finley titled her head to the side, awwing him. She ran and hugged Chris tightly, on the tip of her toes to kiss his jaw. “I will! Promise!”

 

The other men bitched, Tom the loudest. “Hey, where’s my hug?”

 

“You made fun of me, you’re not getting one. So tough luck, Brit boy!”, Finley laughed as she hugged Benedict.

 

He leaned in close to her ear as he squeezed her. “You’re not allowed to wear knickers while you’re in London, sweetheart.”, he whispered.

 

Finley sucked in a breath and pulled away, staring at him with wide eyes, then turned to head out to the door.

 

Tom grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. “Oh no, darling, I’m still getting a hug, even if you’re not collaborating.”, he replied, squeezing her tightly.

 

“Get ooooff! I wanna leave!”

 

“You never seem to have have problems getting off, sweetheart!”

 

“BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH! Shut. Up!”, Finley muttered as she went out the door, Michael in tow.

 

“Has anyone else noticed she’s loud?”, James pondered out loud.

 

“FUCK OFF MCAVOY!”

 

“The mouth on you, luv!”, Michael chuckled, as he started the car.

 

“You didn’t seem to complain the other day.”, Finley replied, eyeing him.

 

“You know, I don’t remember all that well, Finn”, he said, pulling out of the driveway.

 

Finley didn’t reply but had a smirk on her face. It was when they crossed the city limits that she reached out over to his seat, running her hand on his thigh.

 

“Finley, what are you doing?”, Michael asked, his voice getting lower.

 

“You said you didn’t remember all that well. I’m feeling like giving you a reminder.”

 

Michael grinned and reached around the passenger seat, leaving her enough space to move. “Then by all means, luv.”

 

Finley unbuckled her seat belt then knelt on her seat and reached for his pants, undoing them quickly and pulled out his already hard cock, licking her lips as she looked at him. “Eager, are we?”, she asked.

 

“Don’t you dare use my words on me!”, Michael said, his eyes turning darker as she stroked him.

 

Finley leaned over, licking his glistening tip and didn’t even take her time as she took him all in, going all the way down until he hit the back of her throat. Michael groaned and gripped his hand harder on the steering wheel. “Fuck, that mouth you have, luv.”

 

Finley came back up then circled the head of his cock, reaching down to cup his balls and massaged him gently as her tongue twirled around, before sliding down along his pulsating vein.

 

Michael moved his arm from the seat to the back of her neck, sliding it down on her back only to squeeze her ass as Finley started bobbing up and down at a rapid pace, hollowing her cheeks. It took only a moment for Michael to tense up and curse in Gaelic, spilling himself deep in her throat. Finley pulled away slowly, a smirk on her face as she wiped her mouth subtly. “Think the image is burned in your mind this time?”

 

“For centuries to come, yes.”, Michael sighed, his head resting on the seat, a content smile on his face. “Hold the steering wheel for a minute, it seems I’m out for the world to see.”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10520487_10154308610620442_1242649055_n.jpg.html)

Finley laughed and held the wheel as Michael tucked himself back in, then she settled back on her seat, turning on the radio. When she recognized the song, Finley started singing and Michael looked at her with his shark grin. “You know[ The Galway Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNxMHJ8YWa4), luv?”  


“Who doesn’t! It’s a great song to sing when you’re drunk!”

 

Michael laughed as he easedon to the A13. “And that you seem to know how to do!”

 

“Shut up!”, Finley snorted as she turned up the volume. She sang louder and louder, Michael joining in as they drove. For the rest of the way, they kept finding songs that they knew, singing and laughing as they drove.

 

Finley’s father had taken up adjoining rooms at the Hilton Park Lane, overlooking Hyde Park, and she fidgeted by the side of the car, looking around to see him.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10723533_10154699749410442_1111199462_n.jpg.html)

“When was the last time you saw him, luv?”, Michael asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

 

“He visited last summer, then went back home to see my grandparents. And he left in January for a tour in Afghanistan. I wish he’d retire. I can’t stand being worried about him this much. I try not to think about it, but I can’t help it.”

 

Michael squeezed her harder. “Of course, I understand. Let’s hope he does that soon.”, he said. He felt her suddenly tense against him and Finley rushed over to the other side of the parking lot, running as if her hair was on fire. From afar, Michael saw a tall red haired man, wearing jeans and an army shirt, his dog tags hanging from his neck.

 

Her heart thundering in her chest, Finley ran and threw her arms around her father’s neck, jumping into his open arms. She gripped him tight as her dad twirled her around. “Daddy, you’re here!”, she whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m here, pumpkin, I’m safe.”, he replied, squeezing her tightly.

 

Still, Finley wouldn’t let go, a small sob escaping her lips. “Please don’t leave for so long again, dad. I miss you.”

 

“Ssshh baby, I’m here now. It’s okay, please don’t cry. Let’s make the most of this visit.”

 

Finley pulled away, slipping down back on the ground, still gripping her father’s arms to make sure he was really there. She looked at his face and saw more wrinkles of worry, traces of fatigue but still, the same smile she had always known and loved. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and hugged her father again, her face buried in his chest.

 

“Come on, pumpkin, there’s someone I want you to meet.”, her father said, ushering her towards a slender dirty blonde haired woman who was standing by the side of her father’s army assigned car. “Finley, this is my fiancée, Stephanie Hammond. Steph, this is my daughter Finley.”

 

Finley’s eyes widened as she sucked in a breath, looking from her father to Stephanie, then back again. “Daddy, a fiancée?”, she smiled. “Really? How did that happen?”, she asked, nudging his arm.

 

“Well, pumpkin, when a man and a woman love each other…”

 

Finley slapped his chest, groaning. “DADDY!” From behind, she heard Michael howling and she turned around, skipping to him and brought him to her father and Stephanie. “Dad, this is my so hilarious roommate, who happens to be Irish, Michael Fassbender. Michael, this is my father Rory Quinn and his fiancée Stephanie Hammond.”, she introduced.

 

“I see she gets her sense of humor from you, sir!”, Michael smiled, shaking hands with the army man, then with the woman.

 

“Among other things yes. Her grandparents have the habit of saying she’s sometimes a stubborn ass!”

 

Michael laughed even louder. “I’ve noticed that as well. She’s quite the unique woman.”, he said, glancing at Finley, who started blushing, turning away to hide behind her father’s arm, flipping him off.

 

“Well, Michael, thank you for bringing her to me safely, I can take it from here.”, Mr. Quinn said.

 

Finley picked up her suitcase, hugged Michael tightly as he promised to keep in touch during the week.

 

“I promise to keep the house reasonably clean while you’re gone!”, he added with a wink.

 

“You better...or YOU’RE CLEANING!”, Finley yelled as they went their separate ways.

 

“Just remember I know where you sleep too, Finley!”

 

Finley eyed him and walked away, hoping her father hadn’t heard and Michael left, chuckling as he slipped back behind the wheel.

 

Just as Finley was settling into bed that night, her phone chimed on the dresser. She picked it up to see a text message from Tom.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/Tomfinal.jpg.html)

~~~~~

 Up at dawn, Finley read for a little while until she heard noises in the adjoining room. She joined her father and Stephanie as they had breakfast before making plans for the day. They had a few personal appointments and Finley planned for an afternoon walking around and discovering shops. As they went on for a second cup of coffee, tea for Stephanie, as she was British up to her nails, Finley heard the Tardis sound, alerting her to a text message. She fished out her phone and turned it on to see James had sent a message. Finley’s eyes widened and she blushed, feeling an ache between her legs as she read.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/JamesFinal.png.html)

 

Finley cleared her throat, trying to shoo away her discomfort, and turned off her phone, putting it back in her pocket, and looked up to see her father staring at her. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a friend teasing.” She swallowed hard but the words she had read made her uneasy in her chair, making it hard for her to concentrate on the conversation.

 

Fortunately, it was time for them to head out so they planned to meet for dinner at the hotel. Finley headed out to the well known tourist spots, buying little things for herself. When she passed by a souvenir shop, she went in, just in case she found something for the men and in the back of the shop, she stopped in her tracks, howling, and it took a while for her to stop laughing. On the shelf, she found men’s underwear, thongs and speedos, with the flags of different countries. She bought one for each, very eager to see their faces when they’d see their gifts.

 

The afternoon went by slowly, she stopped for tea and biscuits and while she took a small break, she saw a tattoo shop across the street and an idea came to mind. She went in and had a small discussion with an artist, picking her designs and set up an appointment for Saturday afternoon.

 

Around dinner, she met up with her father and Stephanie and they had a quiet evening, until her father reached out to her, squeezing her hand. “Pumpkin, I have something to tell you.”

 

“Bringing home a fiancée, that was your big news, right?”

 

“No, not just that. I am retiring. My service is up and I’ve decided not to renew my contract with the army.”

 

The news knocked the wind out of Finley and she stared, her jaw dropping. She blinked a few times and tears stung her eyes. “Really, daddy?”, she whispered. “I can stop worrying now?”, she asked.

 

“Well, you can still worry a little about your old man, but not that much, no.”

 

Finley jumped out of her chair, going around the table and hugged her father tightly, holding in her sobs and tears, since people were looking at her. “You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

 

“I have an inkling, yes, I can barely breathe!”, Mr Quinn huffed.

 

Finley pulled back and went back to her chair. They went on with dinner, lightly chatting about all the possibilities for her father, the one she liked the most was taking pottery classes, so that he and Stephanie could reenact the scene from Ghost. Stephanie laughed out loud, almost snorting and looked at her fiancé, hoping he’d say yes.

 

“We. Are. Not. Doing. That.”, he stated. “Might as well erase that idea from your brain right now!”

 

“Party pooper!”, Finley laughed.

 

They finished dinner and headed upstairs, parting ways at the door. Finley went in, hearing her phone ring as she opened her door and saw Michael was calling. “Miss me, already?”, she asked.

 

“Of course, luv. What are you doing?”

 

“I was getting to my room, heading off to bed. It’s been a long day. I got great news today from my dad. He’s retiring from the army.”

 

“Amazing news, Finley! You must be so happy!”

 

“I am! I’m just so...relieved! I won’t have to worry all the time about his safety. I’ll know where he is and I can sleep soundly at night.”

 

“And you’ll do that without the whiskey!”, Michael laughed.

 

Finley changed from her jeans to her pajamas, putting her phone on speaker. “Oh shut up, Michael. I haven’t had a drink in...well...three days.”, she murmured.

 

Michael howled over the phone, making Finley picking it up to take it off speakerphone. “So, how horny are you? Have you started rubbing against things yet? Tried out the massager in the hotel shower? Looked for the jets in the hot tub yet?”

 

“MICHAEL!”, Finley shouted. “Do shut up!”

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?”, Michael goaded. “Did you wake up with your hand down your underwear this morning?”

 

Finley sighed as she climbed on her bed, flopping onto the pillows. “No.”, she replied through her teeth.

 

Michael chuckled and lowered his voice. “How was your shower this morning? Did you spend an overly long time soaping between your legs, stroking gently, did you make yourself dirty as you were trying to get clean, luv?”

 

Finley groaned and clamped her eyes shut, shivering.

 

“Are you touching yourself yet? I bet you are. Or you will be.”, he murmured.

 

“Fuck off.”, she whispered.

 

“No no, you do that, Finley. Do that for me.”, he asked. “I’ve seen you do that and I know how you like it.”

 

Finley couldn’t help herself, aroused by his voice and his words, and tucked her phone between her shoulder and her head, leaving her hands free. She ran them over her body, kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples, her breath hitching.

 

“I can hear you, luv. Tell me what you’re doing.”

 

“You know what I’m doing, you asshole.”

 

Michael chuckled. “But tell me anyway.” He heard a few more breathy gasps coming out of Finley’s mouth and took an even lower tone. “Come on, luv, tell me.”

 

“I’m...my hands are..on my tits. I’m...oh fuck! I’m pinching my nipples.”

 

“Hmmm...yes, you like that, I remember.”, Michael growled. “And now?” He waited out, hearing her phone move slightly and then Finley whimper. “Tell me more.”

 

“I’m rubbing myself, is that what you want to hear?”, Finley muttered through her teeth.

 

“Oh yes, that. I’m doing the same, luv, I imagine it’s your hand over my cock and that’s making me even harder.”

 

Finley shuddered, remembering the feeling, and coated her fingers in her own wetness, rubbing her clit slowly. “What would you be doing to me?”, she breathed out.

 

“I’d have my fingers inside you.”, he rasped. “My thumb circling your clit.”, he added. “I’d tap on that little sweet spot that makes you go wild.”, he whispered.

 

“F-f-ffffffuuuuck!”

 

“Do that for me, Finley, put your fingers in. Tell me how it feels.”

 

Finley did as he asked but even if she was close to an orgasm, she couldn’t quite get there. “It’s not working.”, she sighed in frustration.

 

“What do you mean, luv?”

 

“My fingers are too fucking short!”

 

Michael heard the anger and frustration in her voice, making a mental note to talk to the other men about it. “Keep thrusting your fingers in, play with your clit.”, he said, his voice low. “Close your eyes, imagine they’re my fingers, moving slowly.” He heard her whimper and continued. “My cock is so hard thinking about fucking you, feeling you so tight around me. Those little sounds you make when I rub your clit and the way your nipples perk up? So fucking beautiful.”, he rasped.

 

Finley shuddered, her fingers moving faster and faster. Michael continued, his voice but a whisper. “Those little tremors on your body when you’re about to cum, you’re right there, aren’t you?”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10556520_10203386557879549_4056819725489068218_n.jpg.html)

“Yes!”, she mewled, reaching out for a pillow as she climaxed, muffling her scream with it.

 

Michael laughed, hearing when she moved the pillow away from her face and picking up the phone. “Are you alright, luv?”

 

“You fucker. My dad is right in the other room!”

 

“You need to learn to keep it down or he’ll learn his daughter is a screamer and THAT, I’d pay to see!”

 

“Fuck you.”, she muttered.

 

“Thought that’s what we just did, Finn. And quite well apparently.”

 

Finley sighed in delight, her whole body tingling. “Yeah, we did. Good night, Michael.”

  
“Good night, luv. Sleep well.”


	16. Chapter 16

On Friday, Finley woke up relaxed and happy, seeing as to how she had gone to bed and the first thing she saw was her phone lighting up, a text message incoming. Benedict was up bright and early, making her blush instantly.

  


Finley turned off her phone, muttering “ass” as she slipped off the bed, showering quickly before joining her father for breakfast. Stephanie joined them a moment later, after returning phone calls, and they planned their day, visiting touristy spots.

  
They went to the London Eye, then Buckingham Palace, only to have tea at The Langham in Palm Court, where afternoon tea was a tradition. While she munched on scones, Finley heard the Doctor Who theme song and saw Tom was calling. “Well hellooo darling!”, she said, mimicking his voice.

  
Tom laughed out loud. “Hi Finley! How are you?”

  
“Out with the family, doing touristy stuff. How are you?”

  
“Well, I hear you’re having a hard time, all alone in your room at night.”

  
Finley groaned and turned away from the table, lowering her voice. “Tom! What. Are. You. Doing?”

  
“I’m coming to town, I need your help to shop for something for my mother. I’ll meet you for dinner and we can go after?”

  
She turned to her father, explaining the situation and her father agreed to meet another “roommate” of hers. “Alright, we’ll be at the [Gillray’s Steakhouse at the London Marriott ](http://gillrays.com/the-restaurant/)at six.” 

  
“Meet you there, darling! Have a nice afternoon!”, Tom replied as he hung up.

  
They continued on visiting, seeing Big Ben, the London Tower and Piccadilly Circus, only to end up at the restaurant, tired but happy of their day. Finley grinned like a loon when she saw Tom arrive, his leather jacket on his arm, wearing slackers and a dress shirt. He kissed her forehead and introduced himself to her father and Stephanie, sitting down with them.

  
They chatted lightly, the evening going by quickly since they had to leave to shop. Tom promised to take her back to the hotel safely as Mr Quinn and Stephanie left and Finley headed off to the bathroom to freshen up before they left.

  
While she was fixing her hair, she heard the door open, then close and the lock turning. Glancing sideways, she saw Tom grinning evilly and her eyes widened in surprise. “What are you doing here? I said I’d meet you in the front!”

  
“I don’t care what you said, darling. There’s something you need and I’m here to give it to you!”, he replied.

  
“What are you talking about?”, Finley asked.

  
Tom backed her up against the counter, leaning in over her neck. “Like, I said, I heard you were having a hard time alone in your room at night.”

  
Finley sucked in a breath when he nibbled under her ear and loosened the tie of her halter top, letting it fall open. “Here? Now?”, she whispered.

  
“The door is locked, we’re alone.”, he said, slipping his hand under her skirt, reaching her naked cunt. “And you’re wet. What more do you need?”

  
Finley didn’t have an answer for that so she wrapped her hands in his hair. “Someone will want to use the bathroom eventually.”

  
“That’s why they’re called quickies, darling.”, Tom said, hoisting her up on the counter, parting her legs. He undid his pants and bunched up Finley’s skirt around her waist, pulling her on the edge of the counter. He was already hard and thrusted himself in, Finley barely having the time to brace herself back on the mirror.

  
Tom slammed himself in and out repeatedly, Finley holding on around his neck, while Tom’s mouth sucked on her nipples, enough to make her cry out. He reached up to put his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams while thrusting hard and fast, Finley digging her nails on the back of his neck. It wasn’t long before she started clenching around him and Tom looked up, seeing it on her face, so he took off his hand, reaching down to her clit, toying with it as he kissed her. Finley bucked her hips, meeting his thrusts and cried out into Tom’s mouth as her orgasm shuddered through her. Her body clamped around him and Tom groaned, spilling himself, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her as they came down.

  
“So, that’s a quickie.”, she whispered knowingly.

  
“Mmmmhmmm. Usually, they’re more quiet. But then again, it’s you.”, Tom replied, settling her back on the ground. “Now come on, we have some shopping to do.”  
He grabbed some paper towels, helping her clean herself and they fixed their clothes before heading out to the car. Tom’s Jaguar was parked up front and he took them out towards the shops, only to swerve into her hotel’s underground parking lot.

  
“What are you doing, Tom? I thought we were going shopping for your mother!”

Tom parked as far off as he could, where there were no lampposts, and turned off the car. “My mother can shop for herself. But you, you need to get off. You didn’t hear yourself on the phone. Even Michael said so from last night.”

“Here? Now?”

Tom laughed. “Again, darling? This is secluded, no one will see!”. Tom replied, unbuckling his seat belt. “Get in the back seat, Finley.”

Finley hesitated, looking at him hop in the back. “How the hell are we going to fit in this, with those fucking long legs of yours?”

Tom tugged on her hand. “Oh, woman of little faith. Come here.”

Finley climbed in the back seat while Tom undid his pants, pushing them down to his ankles and he laid on the seat, pulling her over him. He bent his legs, creating a semblance of a chair and Finley straddled him, slowly rubbing her cunt on his hard shaft.

“I knew it wouldn’t take much to convince you. Look how wet you are, darling.”, Tom murmured, reaching up to loosen the tie of her halter top again. The fabric came down, revealing her ample breasts and Tom palmed them, feeling her nipples perking up. He rolled them between his fingers, pinching them slightly, and she groaned, her body shuddering.

“Tom, I can’t.”, Finley whined.

“Can’t what, darling?”

She grabbed his cock and placed the head of it at her entrance, lowering herself on him. “I can’t wait!”, she cried out, rolling her hips. Tom gripped her hips as she held on to the headrest of the front seat and the one in the backseat, and he started slamming himself in as Finley met his thrusts, throwing her head back. She moaned loudly when he reached up again to tease her nipples, her hips frantically gyrating against him. She bent backwards, resting on his legs and the angle made her scream, his cock rubbing her g-spot.

“Oh is that how it is, darling? You can be loud here!”, Tom chuckled, letting go of her hip to slip his hand over her swollen clit. Scanning her face and feeling her body shudder, he knew she was right there so he thrusted hard once more and pinched her clit, making her shriek and gush out all over him and the seat. Tom groaned when her inner walls clenched around him, making him spill himself.

“OH FUCK!”, Finley screamed, collapsing over him. She braced herself on his chest, panting and laughing at the same time. “Well, I’m not cleaning that up.”, she whispered.

“Leather seats. Minor detail.”, Tom chuckled.

They remained quiet for a few minutes, trying to come up for air and finally, Finley moved, hauling herself up off of him to kneel on the other seat and she looked down at her thighs. “Do you have...anything...that I can clean myself with?”

Tom laughed and produced baby wipes from the under the driver’s seat. “I planned ahead.”, he winked.

“Fuck off.”

“Well darling, we all know you can be a little messy.”

Finley groaned and grabbed the wipes from him, cleaning herself. She sat back and fixed her halter top as Tom hauled out of the car and virtually had to give himself a sponge bath before pulling up his pants. He looked at his shirt and tucked it into his pants to hide Finley’s mess. He shook his head, laughing then helped her out of the car and into the elevator.

Finley leaned against the back of the elevator, looking him up and down. “So are you staying in London until Sunday?”

“Oh no, Finn, I’m driving home, I have a tennis match in the morning.”

Finley pouted. “But...how will I…?”

“Get off? There are other ways. You’ll manage, darling.”, Tom said, lowering his voice as other people came in. He winked at her and kept quiet and as they walked off the elevator towards her room, he gently squeezed her hand. “Just one more day until Ben picks you up anyway. You can wait.”

“You saw how THAT turned out!”

Tom laughed and leaned on the door frame as she unlocked her door. “I heard it and felt it, yes. But that was two days. This will only be one.”

“Fiiiine!”

 

“What will you do at the end of the summer? Come to our offices looking for “extra credit assignments”?”, he laughed with a wink.

“I have no fucking clue!”, she freely admitted, shaking her head.

Tom kissed her cheek, bidding her good night and left, Finley headed straight for the shower, then to bed, exhausted from her day.

~~~~~

Saturday morning was a slow one, as Finley was alone, her father and Stephanie heading out early for a few more appointments. She lounged in bed, finding an old Doctor Who episode to watch on tv, while munching on fruits and a cream cheese bagel. It made her snort to hear the Tardis sound while watching the show, Chris texting her.

 

Finley laughed, turning off her phone and got up, getting dressed for her day. She made her way back to the tattoo shop. She had decided on getting an English Rose on one ankle and the Southern Cross on the other, as a reminder of the summer. That way, with her previous tattoos and these ones now, she’d would carry a memory of the men.  
Leaving the shop, she passed by a sex store and stopped in her tracks, raising an eyebrow. She went in and came back out quickly, having bought a little something for later, the bag shoved in her purse.

She met up with her father and Stephanie over dinner, finding them squirmy and anxious. She eyed them suspiciously, wondering what was going on. It was Stephanie who actually spoke up. “Well, you know your father is retiring but I had a few more years to go but I’ve decided to retire as well. I want to come home. I already have a job lined up.”, she explained.

“We bought a house today, pumpkin. And we just put an offer on it this afternoon, a house in Cambridge. We’d like you to move in with us, so you’d have a place to stay, free of charge, until you finish school.”

Finley was speechless, not expecting such a proposition. Thinking about it for half a second, she knew it was her best option. “I...uhm...of course! Oh my god! Thank you!”, she replied, emotion overtaking her. She stood and hugged both her father and Stephanie. “Do you know how easier my life will be this way?”

“I know, Finley. And we’ll finally get to be closer. We’ll get it the first week of September.”

Finley nodded and smiled through the tears she couldn’t hold back. She swallowed hard and the rest of dinner went by in a haze.

Evidently tired from the events of the day, she excused herself early to get to bed, her Skype app chiming as she climbed into bed. Chris’ face appeared on the screen as she took the call. “Hello Mr Muscles!”

“Hey gorgeous! How was your day?”

“Uhm...well...eventful! I now have a place to live for the whole year and maybe more! My dad and his fiancée just bought a house in Cambridge and they’ve offered me to stay with them.”

“Wicked! So when are you moving?”

“The week the classes resume, so I’ll be out of your hair by then and you can all return to living in the mess you’ve become accustomed to.”, she giggled.

Chris chuckled. “Actually, we’ve gotten used to it being clean since you got here.”

“Well, you’ll manage without me, don’t worry. I’m not irreplaceable.”, Finley replied as she watched emotion roll over Chris’ face without understanding it. “Awwe, you’ll miss me!”

“Of course I’ll miss you, Ginger. You won’t be in my class, neither will you be in the house. How will I possibly survive?”

“You could sunbathe, naked.”, she proposed. “Since you’re going back to Australia anyway.”

Chris laughed wholeheartedly, facepalming at the same time. He then leaned over, closer to the camera. “So...you want to bite me?”, he whispered.

“I...might.”, Finley hesitated. “All those muscles, you know?”

Chris laughed, a boyish smile on his face. “Incorrigible! So, what did you do today, gorgeous?”

“I was off on my own for a while, my father and his fiancée had things to do. I visited a bit and...shopped.”

“What did you buy?

Finley flushed red and avoided looking into his eyes as she bit her lip. Chris was even more intrigued and pushed the matter a little bit. “Ooooh, what did you buy, Ginger?”

“Stuff.”

“Tell meeee, what did you buy that brings out THAT look on your face?”

Finley groaned and hid her face behind her hand. “I went to a sex store.”, she murmured.

Chris’ eyebrow raised. “Now I DEFINITELY want to see what you bought!”

“No!”

“Yes! Get it for me.”, Chris replied, his voice low to coax her into complying.

“Alright.”, Finley muttered. “Give me a minute, it’s in my purse.” She let her phone on the bed and went off to get her purse on the dresser, fishing out the black plastic bag she had shoved in. She unwrapped the toy and climbed back on the bed, her heart thundering. “There, are you happy now?”, she asked, picking up her phone to show him.

Chris sucked in a breath when he saw the toy, a purple vibrator with ridges all along. “Have you used it yet?”, he asked in a husky voice.

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Maeghan_Sullivan/media/48668089_2_Img2_zps1c69281a.jpg.html)

“No, I just got back here.”

“Show me. I want to see you play with it, gorgeous.”, he whispered.

Finley bit her lip again, aroused to see Chris so intent on seeing her play with herself. “We’ll need a bigger screen.”, she murmured. “Get on your computer, I’ll get my iPad.”

Chris nodded and they hung up, Finley scrambling to turn on her tablet. As soon as she was online, Chris called. She accepted the call and saw his face all lit up with excitation.

He had shed his shirt and was in his boxers. “Well, you’re more ready than I am, Mr Muscles!”

“Catch up, gorgeous.”, Chris chuckled. “Get naked for me.”, he growled.

Finley set the iPad on the bed and stripped out of her clothes completely, her hands trembling. She flipped the iPad so it would stay up, the cover having a stand integrated in it. “I can’t be loud, Chris. My dad is right next door.”

“Well that’s up to you, Finley. I can’t muffle you this time.”, Chris laughed, eyeing her. “Still look amazing, even on camera.”, he said, licking his lips. “Now, show me.”

Finley breathed in deeply, clearing her throat as she looked at the door that connected the rooms, making sure it was locked. She propped up the pillows and leaned back, still partly sitting and glancing down at her corner of the page on the tablet, she knew Chris could see everything. She reached up and started caressing herself, her hands running from her neck to her breasts, groping them. She was already aroused and they felt sensitive to her touch, her nipples hard and aching. Staring at Chris, she rolled them between her fingers, pinching them slightly, letting out a soft sigh. She heard Chris clear his throat and saw him sitting back, his hand over his crotch. “Seeing something you like?”, she asked.

“Very much so, gorgeous.”, he replied in a husky voice. “Go on.”, he commanded.

Finley smiled shyly, glancing again at the door, then ran her hands lower on her stomach, reaching her mound. She traced along her wet slit, her folds opening from barely being touched, and she whined softly when her middle finger found her clit, tapping on it softly. She hitched a breath, scanning Chris’ face on the iPad and she saw movement, him pulling down his underwear, his cock at full mast. “Oh geezus. It looks even bigger on camera.”, she muttered to herself.

“What?”, Chris asked, intrigued.

“Nothing, nothing.”, Finley giggled. She kept rubbing her clit, circling it, then dipped her finger lower, pushing it in, a louder moan coming out of her.

“Quiet, Finley!”, Chris whispered.

She nodded frantically, biting her lip, and reached out for the vibrator, turning it on to the lowest setting. She pressed it on her clit, her hips bucking instantly, her thighs clenching, and she put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, suddenly aware she had been loud.

She saw Chris chuckle and then grab his shaft, stroking it as he watched her insert the toy in her heat, pushing it slowly. The sight was glorious for Finley and she wished he was inside of her instead of the toy so she pushed it harder, thrusting it in and out, turning the setting on higher.

“You like that, gorgeous? You look so beautiful, so wet for me.”, he murmured. “Look how hard you’re making me.”

“Fuuuck, Chris! I need more!”, she whined softly.

“You can do this, you know how to get off. Push it in, think of it as my cock stretching you, rubbing every...single...part of you.”, he groaned, gripping his shaft harder as he stroked faster. “I can see your body twitching, you’re almost there, aren’t you, Ginger?”, he murmured.

Finley hissed, thrusting the toy faster. “Yes, oh fuck yes!”

“Use your other hand, Finn. Rub your clit. I can see it, it needs attention. Rub it like I do it, you know how you like it.”, Chris added, his own hand increasing the speed.

Finley reached between her legs, finding her clit pulsating, aching for her touch and she rubbed it hard, making her body writhe on the bed as she fucked herself. It arrived quickly, her orgasm rushing through her like lightning and Finley barely had time to reach for a pillow to muffle the sounds when she cried out Chris’ name, as she saw him spurting in his hand, finding his own release.

Panting and slightly convulsing, Finley quickly grew panicked when she heard a knock on the door.

“Pumpkin, is everything okay?”, her father asked from the other side of the door.

Finley’s eyes widened and she turned off the vibrator, then shut off the iPad, tugging on the comforter to flip it over to hide the toy. “I’m fine, daddy!”, she yelled, scampering off the bed to find her robe. She slipped it on and ran to the door, unlocking it. Her father was standing there, a worried look on his face.

“You went off to bed so early, are you sick?”, he asked, putting his hand over her forehead.

“I’m fiiiine, dad! Just tired. I had a long day and it was quite the shock, what you and Stephanie offered.”

Mr Quinn stepped back and scanned her, his eyes still suspicious. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“DAD! I’m fine. I’ll just sleep it off, I’ll see you in the morning, alright?”, Finley insisted.

Her father stepped up, kissed her forehead and went back inside his room. “Good night, pumpkin.”

Finley sighed in relief, closing and locking the door, pressing her head on it. “Well, that was close!”, she said softly. “Oh fuck! Chris!”, she snorted.

She climbed back on the bed, grabbing the iPad and clicked on Skype to call. Chris picked up the call instantly, hearing him laughing before she even saw his face. He came up on the screen, his blue eyes sparkling and his grin as wide as could be. “Well that was fun!”, he teased.

“Oh fuck off! Had that been your mother, you would’ve crawled to the floor!”, Finley replied, flipping him off.

“I would nooot, I’m a big boy.”

“That, you are.”, Finley laughed.

“Besides, she’s caught me doing worse.”, he laughed.

Finley’s eyes widened as she looked at him. “Hmmmm, tell me more!”

“Bedtime stories for later, gorgeous, not tonight.”, Chris chuckled. “You should get some rest. I’ll see you back at the manor tomorrow.”

“Fine, but I won’t forget. You WILL tell me those stories.”

“Only if I’m drunk but that seems to be your specialty.”

Finley flipped him off again and said good night, turning off her iPad. She found sleep even more quickly than when she was drunk.

~~~~~

Finley woke up early on Sunday to pack her suitcase, knowing Benedict was to pick her up around noon. Before she went off to breakfast, she was taking a quick shower before getting dressed. Her phone went off just as she stepped out of the water, the Tardis sound echoing in the bathroom. She picked her phone up to see Michael had sent a text.

 

With a laugh, Finley turned off her phone, drying herself and then getting dressed. She finished packing her suitcase then headed off to breakfast with her father and Stephanie and they spent the rest of the morning talking out details of her moving in with them in a few weeks.

Benedict texted her when he arrived and Finley bid her goodbyes, this time happily, knowing she didn’t have to worry about her father’s safety anymore and because she’d see him again very soon. They made their way downstairs, chatting away and Finley saw Benedict leaning on his car, arms crossed, as he was waiting for her. Her father leaned in, pressing her forearm. “Another roommate? Another man? Really, pumpkin? How many are there?”, he asked, his eyes wide.

“There’s six of us in that house, so...five men. It’s a big old manor house, we rarely see each other. But they’re very nice, they drive me to work, pick me up. They offered me to stay there when Tiff went home for the summer. They kept me from going back to Mom’s.”

“Well, just for that, they deserve my respect.”, Mr. Quinn said. He reached out his hand to Benedict as they got to him, introducing himself. Benedict shook his hand, smiling and nodding.

Finley said goodbye once more, promising her dad to stay in touch and she jumped in the car with Benedict.

“So, how was your little holiday, sweetheart? Do anything...special?”

Finley groaned and glanced at him. “Well, you already know that Tom came to visit...I’m guessing.”

Benedict nodded as he went on the highway, chuckling. “And how did that go?”

“Not enough.”, Finley muttered.

“Hmmm really? Well well, I….”

Benedict hitched a breath, not finishing his sentence when Finley reached over, rubbing his cock over his pants. “What do you think you’re doing, sweetheart?”

“Last I heard, it was called road head!”, Finley replied, unbuckling her seat belt and leaning over the gearbox. She didn’t give him time to protest and undid his pants, reaching down his underwear to grab his hard shaft. “And you seem to know what it is, I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Be my guest, Finley.”, Benedict replied with a smile, leaning back. He had to grip both hands on the steering wheel when she went down on him, barely licking the tip before taking him all in at once. “Fuck, Finley, take a breath!”

Still, Finley kept at it, hollowing her cheeks and grabbing the base of his cock, bobbing up and down. She barely heard Benedict say “enough” that he took an exit, grabbed her hair and pulled her off. The look in his eyes was telling and she knew she was in trouble.

“Such skill, sweetheart. But right now, I think we need a little something different.”, he said in a growl. “Get out of the car.”, he said, getting out himself. He walked over to her side, closed her door and pinned her on it, pressing his cock on her ass.

Finley scrambled to push her pants down to her calves while Benedict bent at the knees, angling himself. He gripped her hip on one side, then thrusted himself in in one push, making Finley cry out. “FUCK! Oh geezus!”, she whined, rolling her hips against him.

Benedict held her against the door, her breasts mashed against the window, and slammed into her repeatedly, grunting as he did. “Tell me how much you missed this, sweetheart.”, he asked in her ear.

“Enough to buy a fucking toy!”, Finley replied in a whimper.

“And it still wasn’t enough, was it?”

“NO!”, she screamed when Benedict reached down to rub her clit as he rammed harder. “Oh fuck, please!”,

“Whenever you want, sweetheart, come on.”, Benedict murmured in her ear, pinching her clit.

Finley reached down and grabbed Benedict’s forearms as her whole body tense, her orgasm loud and intense. She had to hold on to the car again when Benedict thrusted a few more times to reach his climax and he held her up, heavily breathing.

“I would say that should hold you till we reach the house.”, he stated dryly.

“I’m not sure it will, but it’s a start.”, Finley chuckled as she pulled her pants up while Benedict stepped back, fixing his clothes. He held the car door for her and waited until she was sitting, then closed it, going around to the driver’s seat.

Finley laid back on her seat, pulling her knees up to her chest. She had a silly smile on her face all the way back to Great Shelford, making Benedict laugh as she hummed along to the radio.


	17. Chapter 17

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/collage-3.jpg.html)    

Tuesday afternoon, Michael dropped off Finley at the manor, heading back to the university. Benedict and James also had classes, so only Tom and Chris were around, teasing and poking each other in the living room, playing The Last Of Us. When she joined them, neither of them moved or said anything, only swearing up a storm as they kept dying in the game. She cleared her throat, eyeing them. “Well, this is very productive, Professors. A beautiful sunny day and you’re both cooped up trying to kill zombies?”

 

Tom and Chris both looked up, startled. Chris then laughed, pushing Tom off the sofa. “It wasn’t really planned. I was already here, he joined in.”

 

“And that was two hours ago!”, Tom replied, punching Chris in the arm. 

 

Chris hissed and got up, the men faking a boxing match. Finley rolled her eyes and groaned. “Wow, testosterone much? How about we do something more fun? I saw bikes in the shed the other day. How about a ride?”

 

Tom smiled. “Great idea! There’s a little road not far from here, I go run there, we could take that one?”

 

Chris nodded. “Yeah, I know that one too, I’ve biked it a few times, it’s nice for a simple ride.”

 

“Then let’s go, boys!”

 

They all headed out to the shed, Chris picking his bike off its hook, Tom and Finley picking theirs. They were sturdy mountain bikes, easy to maneuver, and within minutes, they were off, riding sometimes one after the other and when there weren’t any cars, side by side.

 

The silence was a bit much for Finley, even if she was enjoying the moment. “Are you guys always this silent when you’re out running or biking?”

 

Chris laughed loudly. “We’re not all as vocal as you, gorgeous!”

 

“Fuck oooooff!!”, Finley laughed

 

“We usually have music on, I run with my iPod and I think Chris does the same when he’s riding.”, Tom smiled. “But headphones would be rude, darling, since you’re with us.”

 

“Then SIIIING!”, Finley yelled. She pondered for a few seconds, then started singing Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede, the guys joining it as they recognized the song. Finley was actually impressed by their voices, but not surprised at all, considering the effect they had on her. When they finished, she went on to sing the woman’s part of Ain’t No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terell, Tom and Chris sharing the man’s part.

 

When they finally quieted down, Tom noticed huge black clouds rolling in so they headed back to the manor. They got to the property by the time it started raining but the driveway screwed them out of staying dry, it being way too long. Big heavy drops of rain fell on them, soaking their clothes through and through. Tom yelled out to dash to the gazebo and they headed there, drenched, panting and laughing.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/16.png.html)

 “Such a great idea to make us go out, gorgeous. We could’ve saved the planet from zombies instead of getting soaked!”, Chris laughed, poking Finley in the sides.

 

Finley squinted her eyes and retaliated by pushing Chris outside, getting him soaked even more. Tom pointed and laughed, then piped down when Finley looked at him and just as she was about to lunge at him, she felt Chris’ hands pulling her backwards out in the rain. She thrashed, trying to wiggle free so Chris’ hands ended up cupping her breasts. Hitching a breath, she pressed herself on him, grinding into his hips, both of them groaning as she did.

 

Chris gripped her hips and pushed Finley back inside slowly, still holding her intimately, water dripping off them to the ground. Finley shivered when she saw Tom’s stare and she reached out to him while gripping Chris’ hand on her hip. Tom’s brow furrowed when he saw her gesture. “Not so sure it’s a good idea. You’ve never been with two of us at once.”, he breathed out.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/BTj0qPBIYAAIA5F.jpg.html)

 

Still pressing her hand on Chris’, Finley walked closer to Tom, putting her hand on his forearm. “It’s another...experience. I’m here to learn, aren’t I?”, she asked. “Please?”

 

Tom looked up at Chris, nodding his chin as if he were asking for his blessing and Chris shrugged with a smile. “Alright, darling. We have to peel you out of those clothes first.”

 

Chris hauled off her Jean Gray t-shirt while Tom undid her pants, pulling them down. Finley reached back to unclasp her bra while Chris tugged on her panties, the water having made them hard to come off, suctioned to her skin, so he just ripped them off with a devilish grin. Finley yelped and slapped his arm while she looked back at Tom.

 

“Take it off, both of you.”, she commanded, her breath quick.

 

Tom and Chris both stripped, quicker than her since they had both gone commando. Biting her lip, Finley stepped closer to Tom, reaching out for his hard cock. She gripped it, stroking it slowly, rubbing her thumb over it, making Tom hiss while Chris kissed her neck, licking the water dripping from her hair. He picked up her red mane and twisted it gently, getting some of the rain out before resting it on her shoulder, his tongue licking her other shoulder as he sucked her skin.

 

Thunder rumbling low, Finley moved slowly as she pushed Tom backwards toward the long bench on one side of the gazebo, forcing him to sit down. She knelt before him, her hands on his thighs, then looked back at Chris, begging with her eyes. “Touch me.”, she whispered.

 

Chris groaned and knelt behind her while Finley resumed stroking Tom, her hand circling him tighter. She leaned down, twirling her tongue around his tip, feeling his body twitch when she took him in her mouth, tasting him as she slowly went down. He was big and even if she didn’t have a gag reflex, she couldn’t take him all the way in, so she bobbed slow, her lips tight around him, just as tight as her hand.

 

Meanwhile, Chris had moved to her side and started running his fingers down her back and his other hand down her front, splaying his hand on her stomach. “Let’s see how you like it on both sides.”, he murmured in her ear. At the same time he thrusted his fingers deep in her cunt, his whole hand cupped her sex, massaging it roughly, the pad of his middle finger rubbing hard on her clit. Finley moaned and squealed, the sound and vibration reverberating through Tom’s cock. The British man reached up, running his hand through Finley’s damp hair, gripping it gently as she kept bobbing, hollowing her cheeks for more suction. “Fucking Christ, what a mouth”, Tom groaned, his head leaning back, his eyes closing.

 

Finley’s hips started rolling in time with Chris’ touch and she let go of Tom’s thigh to grip the Australian’s cock, stroking it slowly. Still, she couldn’t really stroke him like she wanted too, Tom’s shaft twitching in her mouth as he reached his climax and her own cunt tightening around Chris’ fingers. He angled them better and tapped her g-spot repeatedly, bringing Finley to a screaming and gushing orgasm. She sat back on her heels, her body shuddering as she tried to find her breath.

 

“Did I reach far enough, gorgeous? Does that feel better to finally have that spot hit again?”, Chris asked, his voice low as he kissed her temple.

 

“Sweet fuck that felt soooo much better!”, Finley replied, giggling.

 

Chris helped her up while Tom stood. “Do you still want this, darling? Are you sure?”, Tom asked, his hand cupping her cheek.

 

Finley nodded, her cheeks flushing still. Chris caressed her ass then drew her back as he carefully hopped on the table, sitting on the edge, his legs hanging off. “Come here, gorgeous.”, he commanded her as he opened his arms.

 

Finley went to him and straddled his hips as she climbed on. Chris reached down between her legs, shoving his fingers, pumping slowly. “Two in there, Finley, are you still sure?”, he asked.

 

Groaning, Finley nodded, closing her eyes and Chris removed his fingers, then pushed his cock in slowly, Finley’s body shuddering as he filled her up to the hilt. He drew her in, pressing her breasts against his chest, his lips to her ear. “Relax, Finn, it might hurt a bit.”, he whispered as he stroked her back with his large hand.

 

Behind her, Tom positioned himself, stroking his cock before he moved closer. He gripped his hand on Finley’s ass, then pressed the head of his shaft at her entrance. Finley gasped at the intrusion, her body tensing. “OH FUCK!”, she cried out.

 

“Do you want to stop, darling?”, Tom asked, worry in his voice.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!”, Finley growled, reaching back her hand to touch him. Tom pushed himself in slowly, waiting for Finley to adjust. Her insides were clenching hard around them already, both men groaning loudly when she started moving on her own. 

 

Tom gripped her hand while Chris cupped her face, tilting her chin up. “Look at me, gorgeous. You’re so beautiful when you cum, I want to see it again.”, he whispered, his blue eyes locking with hers.

 [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/ch82.jpg.html)

Finley whined, biting her lip but couldn’t help being loud, once again. “Oh shit...oh FUCK! YES!”, she cried out when Tom and Chris synced their rhythms, one in, one out. “FUUUUUUUUUUCK, YES!!!”, she screamed, pressing her forehead on Chris’ chest. “I won’t….oh fuck...I can’t….FUCK!!”

 

Chris gripped her hair, forcing her to look up at him. “I said, LOOK AT ME!”, he grunted, his hips grinding into her. Finley looked up, meeting his eyes again, her own hooded with lust, and she dug her nails in his chest while Tom reached in the front, toying with her clit, sending her in a screaming fit when she climaxed. She drenched them all, wetness gushing out of her,  Finley swearing so loudly, even the thunder couldn’t cover her up. Her walls tightened around both Tom and Chris, giving them even more friction and they kept thrusting, Finley whining loudly as she rose up to her knees, her hands balling into fists in the air. Both men thrusted at a rapid pace, Tom running his hand down Finley’s back and Chris reached up, locking his fingers with Finley’s. She looked down at him, her mouth agape, going completely silent as she reached her second orgasm, this one so strong that it threw the men into their own, Tom pulled out, spurting on her ass while Chris spilled deep inside of her. “So beautiful, Finley.” Chris groaned, bringing her hands together over his mouth, kissing them gently.

 

Finley whimpered, still gripped on Chris’ chest, her body slightly convulsing and it was Tom that helped her down, holding her at her waist. “Hot bath, darling?”

 

“Oh geezus, yes please!”, she moaned.

 

Tom swooped her up, holding her close against him, dashing through the rain, and carried her towards the manor while Chris picked up their clothes, following closely. He drew her a hot bath and Finley sunk it in with pleasure, warming up and letting her sore muscles relax.

 

It took a long time for her to get out of the bath, the temperature of the water prompting her to move as it had dropped down a few degrees. She made her way to her bedroom and got dressed, putting on black capri pants and an Incredible Hulk tank top. She braided her damp hair, letting it fall over her shoulder and made her way downstairs barefoot.

 

The other men had arrived and she joined them in the kitchen, James having brought back sushi and chinese food, enough for anyone to take their pick. As she went by Tom, he grabbed her arm, asking her if she was alright and Finley nodded, smiling, winking at Chris as she looked at him. She sat, a bit uncomfortable, and brought her knees to her chest as she ate her crab sushi with chopsticks.

 

“So, did you bring us back souvenirs from London, luv?”, Michael asked.

 

“SHIT! THE GIFTS! Hold on, I’ll be right back!”, Finley yelled out, sprinting upstairs. She found the five little packets she had wrapped individually and came back downstairs, giving each men their gifts. Within seconds, the five of them roared in laughter as they saw their thongs, each one with the flag of their respective country.

 

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/collage2.jpg.html)

 

 Finley giggled as she kept eating, watching them poke at each other as they looked over their gifts.

 

“So, sweetheart, I see you got yourself something while you were away as well….”, Benedict said, staring at her ankle.

 

Finley grinned and backed her chair up, extending her leg onto James lap. The men stared, seeing an English Rose inked in her skin, still a bit swollen.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10726243_10154708106545442_945884135_n.jpg.html)

 “That...is...amazing, darling!”, Tom smiled.

 

“Wait! There’s something else!”, Finley said, shifting in her chair. She extended her other leg, this time on Chris’ lap and they saw the Southern Cross, small stars gracing her other ankle. Finley felt Chris tense a bit then smile as he traced the stars with his fingers.

 [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10428998_10154708106560442_1857105338_n.jpg.html)

“Well, well, you have us all on your body, lass!”, James commented.

 

Finley nodded and smiled as she sat back normally. “Yes. I already had the scottish and irish flag. Now I have all of you. My reminder of the summer.”, she murmured.

 

“Well I would hope you wouldn’t need the tattoos to remember us, gorgeous?”, Chris asked.

 

“No, no I don’t. But...I thought it was fitting...following a theme.”

 

“They are beautiful, luv.”, Michael grinned. “Very feminine and very you. But just remember….James and I were there to start!”, he winked.

 

“Oh my fuck, really?”, Finley laughed out loud. “You’re so conceited, Michael!”

 

“But he has a point, lass. We’re stamped on your back.”, James pointed out.

 

Tom tried to calm things down. “Come on guys, leave her alone. The British have invaded, we now have our space!”, he grinned, looking at Finley.

 

“Here here!”, Ben chimed in, raising his glass as he roared in laughter.

 

She rolled her eyes, looking at Chris. “Do you have anything to add in this, Aussie boy?”

 

“Australia is part of the British Commonwealth...so I’m in there in triple anyway, guys!”

 

Finley’s eyes widened and she looked at Chris, slapping his arm. “ASS!”, she yelled.

 

“But such a nice ass, yeah?”, he grinned.

 

Finley didn’t reply, her cheeks flushing but everyone roared in laughter, making her join in as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Michael came home on Thursday around lunch time to find the house very quiet. He thought it was very strange, as Finley was usually up bright and early. He went up to her room to find it just as quiet. He knocked softly, pushing the door open, to find Finley fast asleep, her leg kicked out from under the sheet, which was only up to her waist, showing her completely nude. She had an arm over her head, the other across her stomach. Michael walked up to her bed and pressed her arm gently. “Hey luv, are you alright?”, he asked softly.

 

Finley groaned and turned to her side, curling up in a ball. He noticed a large book next to her and he picked it up, seeing it was The Man in the Iron Mask. He sat by her side and shook her slightly. “Finley?”

 

“Lemme alone”, Finley groaned, turning the other way.

 

Michael chuckled and ran his finger along her spine, creating shivers on her body. Finley shuddered but still didn’t move. “Gowaaaaaaay”, she mumbled.

 

Michael laughed and slipped closer to her on the bed, leaning in, and he licked her back from the middle to her shoulder, only to nip it when he got there. “Wake up, luv!”, he grinned, kissing her shoulder.

 

“You’re an annoying fuck, really. I’m trying to sleep, Michael.”

 

“And it’s noon, Finn, get your ass out of bed.”

 

“I read until four in the morning. I don’t want to and you can’t make me.”, she groaned.

 

Michael kicked off his shoes and stripped off his shirt, then slipped on the bed, molding himself against her back to spoon her. He slid his hand under Finley’s body, cupping her breast and wrapped the other over her hip, grazing her skin down to cup her mound. “How about a shower with me, luv?”, he murmured. “Will that get you out of bed?”

 

“It might.”, Finley replied, now wide awake.

 

Michael chuckled lowly, his hand on her breast kneading it while he fluttered his fingers along her folds, already feeling her wet. “Seems your body is already answering for you.”, he stated.

 

Finley nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. “Stupid body.”, she said.

 

“Oh no it’s not, look at how it’s responding to me, Finn.”, Michael whispered, the pad of his index tapping on her clit, making her twitch.

 

“Fuck, can people sleep around here?”, Finley whined, writhing against him.

 

Michael laughed and licked her neck. “You know you don’t want to sleep anymore.”, he replied, pressing his cock on her ass.

 

“No, now, I want to take a fucking shower.”, she grunted. She squealed when Michael jumped off the bed and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her to the bathroom. He sat her on the side of the built-in tile bench, turning on the hot water and stepped back out to remove his pants and underwear.

 

“Not going commando today, are we?”, Finley noticed with a grin.

 

Michael scoffed. “I had a class today.”

 

She snorted and giggled. “Like that has stopped you before!”

 

“I’m sorry?”, he asked, his eyes widening.

 

“Oh please! I paid attention in class, remember?”

 

“Apparently not just to the syllabus, I see, luv!”, he smiled, walking back into the shower.

 

Finley shook her head and grinned. “Hey, I was a virgin, not a saint!”, she laughed. “And like I already said, you already know that I thought you were all hot. Of course I was looking!”, she added, running her hand along his muscular thigh. Not leaving him a moment to reply, she reached up and gripped his cock at the base, then moved her hand up slowly, Michael groaning and pressing his hand on the tile wall, leaning over her.

 

“Dirty little mouth on you but fuck, you know how to use it, Finn”, he groaned, his fingers running through her hair. He gripped it gently as Finley circled her lips around the head of his cock, tightening them before she went all the way down, cupping his balls at the same time. Michael shuddered and felt weak in the knees when she deep throated him, coming back up to breathe, stroking him along the way. “Oh fuck that mouth. You’re going to kill me!”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/1e4a825ba6a84bd956e95e965580a93c.jpg.html)

“Not the plan, you have a job to do first!”, Finley giggled as she took him her mouth again, bobbing slowly, following with her hand, gripping it harder. She went as deep as she could, massaging his sac and she felt him tense under her touch within moments and he spurted out in her throat, groaning as he slammed his hand on the wall.

 

Finley sat up, smiling and looking up, seeing Michael panting, a wild look in his eyes. He didn’t speak, only turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping her in it. He didn’t let her get out of it, throwing her over his shoulder again. He carried her upstairs as Finley thrashed in his arms. “What the fuck are you doing? I thought we were taking a shower!”

 

“After. Later. It’s nice out. Let’s enjoy the sun.”, Michael replied as they stepped out onto the balcony. He let her out of the towel, throwing it over the stones.

 

“No! Freckles, remember?”

 

Michael laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her to face the sun. “Then, they’ll join mine!”, he murmured in the ear as he bent her over the stone rail, her breasts hanging off the other side.

 

“What? We can’t do it here!”, Finley panicked. “We’re facing the driveway! Anyone could see us!”

 

“Let them see us, luv, that’s the fun of it!”, Michael replied, parting her legs and sliding right into her.

 

Finley groaned and gripped the railing, her eyes rolling back. “Fuck, Michael, people are going to see!”, she whined, lower and lower only to end up panting as Michael thrusted harder and harder, gripping her hips.

 

Michael smacked her ass with a low chuckle. “Stop worrying, enjoy the moment.”, he growled.

 

“Who said I wasn’t...you fucker!”

 

“That’s what I’m doing, luv.”, he replied, smacking her ass again.

 

Finley squealed and clenched around him, gripping the stones hard enough for her knuckles to be white. She reached down between her legs, toying with her clit as Michael slammed into her repeatedly, bringing herself closer to her orgasm. She stopped, almost thrashing, when she saw a car turn into the driveway, recognizing James’ car. “Stop, Michael! James is home.”, she yelped, pulling her hand away.

 

“This is my revenge for you killing me in the shower, and I didn’t even plan it.” Michael replied as he reached down to replace the hand she had pulled away. He rubbed her clit roughly, ramming harder into her, making her breasts sway. As James’ car reached the bottom of the house, Finley hit her peak when Michael slammed once more and gave a gentle slap on her cunt. She buried her face in her hands and screamed, reaching her orgasm, bringing Michael into his as she milked him hard. She shuddered and looked down, meeting James’ gaze, and he waved at her.

 

“Afternoon, lass! Enjoying the sun, are we?”, James grinned, winking.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/1-1.jpg.html)

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”, Finley groaned, her knees giving out when Michael pulled out.

 

He picked her up, leaving the towel behind and brought her back down to her shower, as she hid her face in his neck. “He saw us. James saw us.”

 

“So? He knows the drill, Finn, literally.”, Michael chuckled as he settled her in the shower, turning the hot water on again.

 

“Do you know how embarrassing that is?”, Finley said hitching a breath.

 

“Finley, as we said from the beginning, we’re all adults, we all know what’s going on, we’ve all seen you naked a few times now. And we all know you’re loud and wet.”, Michael explained, his hand rubbing his chin.

 

Finley slapped his thigh, gritting her teeth. “Fuck off!”, she replied, pouting.

 

“But luv, you prefer so much when I fuck on!”

 

Finley groaned and covered her face, knowing she had no comeback for this. Michael roared in laughter and reached down, grabbing her under the arms to raise her up to her feet. “Would you need a little distraction from such a traumatic event you just went through?”, he asked mockingly.

 

“You better.”, Finley growled as she dug her teeth in his bicep. She wrapped her leg around his waist, Michael supporting it, then did the same with the other, and Michael pushed her back against the wall, thrusting right into her. Finley hitched a breath, leaning her head against the wall. “Geezus, fuck!”

 

This time, Michael barely moved, thrusting so slow, watching her face for reactions and when Finley dug her nails in his back, he laughed and slammed into her. “Impatient, Finley?”

 

“Horny, same difference.”, she grumbled, gripping his shoulders as Michael rammed in and out.

 

He leaned down, licking the water that dripped on her neck, then nipped her jaw. Finley had crossed her ankles together, leaving him free of hands for a moment and he gripped her ass, kneading it roughly as he slammed into her. Finley pressed her forehead on his shoulder, whimpering. “I’m almost there...oh fuck, Michael!”

 

“Right there with you, luv!”, Michael groaned, digging his nails in her ass, holding her in place as he thrusted hard one last time, spilling himself deep when she clenched around him, her nails raking his back. Panting, he held Finley against the wall, trying to find his breath, just as she did. “If sleeping in produces this result, luv, how about you do it more often?”, he asked as he pulled out and settled her on the floor.

 

“Not if it means we’re getting caught!”, Finley replied.

 

Michael waved away her concern. “Details. Are you still hung up on that? Didn’t I take your mind off things?”

 

“You did, thoroughly. But...I still have to see him. You’re not the one who’ll be embarrassed!”.

 

“Well, there is that!”, Michael conceded as he stepped out of the shower, turning the water off. He grabbed another towel from the closet, handing it to Finley, then picked one for himself. “Should I apologize?”

 

“No, I think you’ve done enough for the day.”, Finley sighed, a cheeky smile on her face. “See you later?”

 

“Don’t forget we’re all going out for dinner tonight, luv. End of summer celebration!”

 

“Yep, I’ll be ready at five!”, Finley yelled out as she ran to her bedroom, clutching the sides of the towel.

~~~~~

 

The afternoon went by quickly, Finley lounging around and she finally met the men downstairs. She had decided on a little black dress. It was a halter dress, with a wide belt of silver glittering around her waist, to fall into a gauzy, two-layers of chiffon that flared around her legs to her knees. She left her hair down, flowy curls on her shoulders and applied very little makeup, as her freckles were showing a little more. She slipped on silver sparkly stilettos then headed off the meet the men.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/dress.png.html)

As she walked down the stairs, all she heard was a fly buzzing, the men staring intently. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

 

Benedict cleared his throat. “Stunning, sweetheart.”

 

“Absolutely breathtaking, lass.”, James said, winking as she passed by him.

 

Finley blushed crimson red and looked away. Chris offered her his arm to step outside. “What is that red on your face, did we miss something, gorgeous?”, he asked.

 

“Oh, nothing.”, she whispered, gripping his arm tighter.

 

Michael passed her over, smacking her ass as he did and opened the car door for Finley, avoiding her slap at the last second. Tom came by and kissed her cheek. “Red suits you, darling. Oh and black too!”, he laughed, closing the door. “But you’ll have to fill us on why the red later!”, he added, leaning through the open window.

 

“Oh, no no, there won’t be any filling in later!”, Finley replied, buckling her seat belt.

 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve all filled you, sweetheart. More than once. Repeatedly in fact. And we didn’t hear you complain.”, Benedict laughed.

 

“Oh fuck off!”

 

“As we’ve discussed, you prefer when we fuck on, luv!”, Michael said from the driver’s seat.

 

James climbed in the back and Michael started the car as Finley punched him in the arm. He laughed and drove them out, Tom, Chris and Benedict following in Tom’s Jaguar.

 

They headed out to The Plough, spending most of dinner talking about their summer, the fun they had had and it only made Finley emotional that it was coming to an end. She realized she had become quite attached to the professors, seeing them more as friends than teachers now

.[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10601294_10154712578835442_1357741621_n.jpg.html)

 

“I can’t believe you’re moving out Saturday, sweetheart. The summer went by so fast.”, Benedict said as he took a bite out of his dessert.

 

Finley sucked in a breath, her hand on her stomach. She felt a hot flash going through her body as Benedict’s words sunk in. “I can’t believe it either.”, she murmured, sitting back on her chair.

 

The men called for a toast in which Finley barely participated and she was quiet for the rest of dinner, just as much in the car ride home. It was Tom that grabbed her arm as she started climbing up the stairs. “Are you alright, darling?”, he asked, turning her to him. He saw tears pooling in her eyes so he pulled her down and drew her in. “Hey, what is this? We’re celebrating!”, he said, rubbing her back.

 

“Why would I celebrate the end of the best summer of my life?”, she sniffled, holding back her tears.

 

“It’s not over yet, gorgeous.”, Chris said as he leaned on the staircase.

 

Finley rolled her eyes and looked at him. “I’m moving out in two days.”

 

“A lot can happen in two days, luv.”

 

James grinned. “Even in one night.”, he added.

 

“What are you talking about?”, Finley said, dabbing the corner of her eyes.

 

“Have you ever dreamed of having more than two men at once?”, Benedict asked in a low voice, staring at her.

  
Finley looked around, staring at the men, her eyes wide.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/collage3.jpg.html)

   


	19. Chapter 19

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/collage-4.jpg.html)    

 

Finley stared at them, one by one, her mouth agape. Her throat was parched, her body trembling. “I need a drink.”, she muttered.

“Come on, lass. I think you’re entitled one. I’ll take the whiskey out of its hiding place.”, James offered as he led her into the living room.

 

Finley snorted and nudged him. “You hid it so well, I found it two weeks ago.”

“We’ve re-hidden it since then, sweetheart.”, Benedict said as he went in the back of the bookcase, behind the stack of video games.

“Ah yes, now I wouldn’t have looked there. Life sucking video games.”, Finley replied, shaking her head.

“Hey now! Those are fun!”, Chris chimed in, smacking her ass.

 

Finley yelped and slapped his arm. “Oh sure, if you want to waste a perfectly good day!”

“No, it’s so much better to be caught in the rain, darling!”, Tom said, clearing his throat.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/Capture4-1.png.html)

Finley froze as Michael put the shot glass in her hand, filling it with whiskey. “Chug it down, luv.”, he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her.

 

She looked at the amber liquor, hesitating for a second, then drank it all, asking for another. Michael poured her another but she didn’t drink it, only staring at it while she went to sit on the leather couch. Benedict saw her turmoil and went to her, squeezing her thigh gently. “You don’t have to do this, Finley. It’s a simple idea.”

Finley laughed out loud. “Simple idea. What’s simple about five cocks at once, five mouths at once, ten hands at once?”

The men roared in laughter as they sat around her, Michael and Tom on the coffee table, Chris and James on her other side. “Fair enough, lass. Still, you’re the one in control here.”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10435983_980842035274953_4477736554122351660_n.jpg.html)

“The decision is completely up to you, gorgeous.”, Chris added.

Finley’s hand shook as she stared at her glass again. “Take a shot with me?”, she asked.

The bottle and glasses went around, each men pouring himself one. Finley raised her glass. “To the end of our summer arrangement.”, she stated. 

Everyone raised their glasses and downed the shots, Finley hissing. “Who has the biggest bed?”, she asked, looking around.

 

“Seeing as this is Ben’s house and he’s loaded, I’m guessing he does.”, Tom replied cheekily, glancing at the man.

Benedict flipped him off but nodded. “I’m pretty sure I do, yes.”

“Then, meet me there in five minutes.”, Finley declared, shoving her glass in Michael’s hand as she stood up. She walked directly to the staircase, slowly unzipping her dress. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking back and undoing the clasp, her dress falling off. She heard appreciative groans and it made her smile, so she walked up the stairs, taking her time, in her underwear and stilettos, the men staring admiratively.

 

Trembling, Finley made her way to Benedict’s room and took off her stilettos, then her bra, letting fall to the floor. For some reason, looking at her panties, she wondered if one of them would keep them and decided she didn’t want them to so made a quick run to her room, dropping them there, then dashed back to Benedict’s room as she heard them coming up the stairs.

Finley stood in the middle of the room as the men walked in and she tried to contain the trembling, fear and excitement filling her. It was James that walked to her the first, his hand grazing down her arm as he kissed her slowly. He drew back, loosening his tie while Benedict came over, his fingers going down her other arm as his lips pressed on hers.

 

Finley breathed in deeply as Benedict moved away, Tom taking his place, his hand caressing her back while he toyed with her lips, a smile on his face. Chris was suddenly there, his knuckles sliding over her cheek, his eyes meeting hers as he bent down to kiss her. 

Michael was the last to come closer, his hand gripping her ass playfully, a grin on his face as he reached for her lips, kissing her soundly. He unfastened the buttons of his shirt, dropping it on the floor as he moved to the bed, climbing on and lying down on it, his head near the end of the bed. “Come here, luv.”

Finley slowly got to the bed and as she went to straddle him, Michael grabbed her hips, yanking her forward and parted her thighs wider, positioning her over his face. Finley yelped, reaching out feeling like she was going to fall, her hand connecting with Chris’ bare chest. 

 

“Right here, gorgeous.”, he whispered, standing at the end of the bed, as he circled her wrist with his large hand.

Finley groaned when Michael’s tongue started gliding on her outer lips, then dipping in her wet folds, making her lean back slowly. He circled his arm around her waist, holding her steady as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. When she tried to grip his hair, Finley felt a hand grazing down her arm and saw Tom sitting back on his heels, right beside her. “Touch me, darling.”, he murmured.

 

Trying to breathe instead of moan when Michael shoved his tongue deep within her entrance, Finley grabbed Tom’s hard cock, stroking it gently, watching his eyes flutter when she did. She heard a grunt coming from the other side and saw Chris standing, completely naked, his shaft at full mast. Licking her lips, Finley bent down, bracing herself on the bed and licked the tip of his cock, twirling her tongue around it. Chris groaned and ran his hand through her hair, gripping it slightly, his other hand holding his cock out for her as Finley went down on him, bobbing slowly.

Breathing slowly through her nose, she hollowed her cheeks and moaned when Michael grazed her clit with his teeth, her thighs clenching on each side of his face. Finley knew she was close already, pleasure rising through her core and just by how Chris’ cock twitched under her touch, he was right there as well. Letting go of Tom, she grabbed Chris’ throbbing member, working him to his climax with both her hand and mouth, while Michael reached up and rubbed her clit, shoving his tongue inside of her once more, making her scream around Chris, swallowing as he spilled deep in her throat. 

 

Her body shivering, Finley moved back as Michael slipped out from under her, standing up and removing his pants, while Tom took place right in front of her. “Are you still alright, darling?”, he whispered.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”, Finley replied in a soft voice while he stroked her clit gently.

 

Michael climbed back on the bed, this time moving behind her. Tom ran his hand down her side, his hand resting on her hip while the other cupped her cheek. “I know you’ve done this before but...are you willing to take two again?”, he asked.

Finley shuddered and nodded, and she followed Tom’s lead when he laid back, straddling him and lowering herself on his cock. Tom gripped her hips as she braced herself on his chest, expecting him to go hard or Michael to join them, but he kept a slow languid pace, thrusting in and out slowly. Finley sighed, groaning slightly, glancing around. “If I wanted to take a kiddie ride, I would’ve gone to Disney World.”, she let out.

The men bursted out laughing and Tom got the message, pounding her enough to make Finley dig her nails in his skin, her eyes rolling back. Tom splayed his hand on her belly, gently pushing Finley back, modifying the angle, and then reached down, his thumb pressing on her clit. The change was instant, Finley crying out, reaching back onto Tom’s thighs to brace herself. “Oh geezus fuck!”, she screamed as she gushed out over Tom, her hips bucking. 

Tom didn’t give her a moment to rest and he reached up, wrapping his hand on the back of her neck, drawing her in. He kissed her slowly, his tongue licking her bottom lip, then investing her mouth and Finley shuddered, feeling a hand on her ass, then on her hip. Looking back, she saw Michael settling himself, his cock in his hand as he placed it at her entrance. Finley stilled and tensed, expecting slight pain again but Michael went slow, and she was more than wet, giving her time to adjust and it only made her moan. “Are you fucking kidding me? How the fuck am I supposed to sit for the rest of the weekend?”

“You’re not going to sit this weekend, you’re packing, Finn.”, Michael replied, lightly smacking her ass. 

 

Finley yelped and looked back at him. “If you’re going to smack my ass, make it count!”, she groaned.

Michael chuckled, smacking her again, harder this time. “Easily remedied, luv.” 

Finley moaned, almost sitting up on her knees, Tom groping her breasts and she let the men move. She saw Benedict and James standing by the bed, on each side, eyeing her. She nodded to them to come closer and they knelt on either side of her, letting Finley take control of their cocks. She stroked them slowly, tightening her grip at the base, making them hiss every time.

She tried to concentrate on the men but found it difficult with the two men ramming into her, one in, one out. She whimpered, her head leaning back, pressing it on Michael’s shoulder. He kissed her temple, grinning. “You’re so good at multitasking, luv.”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/Michael5.png.html)

“Fuck off!”

 

“We’ve been through this, Finley. You like it better when we fuck on!”

Michael grabbed her hips as he laughed, ramming in and out, faster, harder, just as Tom did, bringing her into another loud orgasm, swearing up a storm. She let go of Benedict and James, not letting them finish and braced herself on Tom’s chest, her head dangling between her shoulders. “I need to learn to swear in more languages.”, she moaned. Still, the men didn’t stop, only slamming themselves in and out again, finding their own releases, spilling deep inside of her. Their orgasm triggered another for Finley and she gripped Tom’s biceps, her nails digging in. “You promise you’ve done this before and I’m going to live?”

“We promise, you’ll live, darling”, Tom breathed out with a smile.

Finley collapsed on the bed, trying to find her breath and she crawled to the middle of the bed, lying widthwise. Her hair hanging of the bed, she felt it shift and saw Chris straddling her waist, his cock lubed up standing at full mast. “Such amazing tits, gorgeous.”, he growled, palming her heaving breasts. “I’m so going to fuck them.”, he added, slipping his cock between them and pressing them together. He thrusted slowly, his eyes locking with Finley’s. “Fuck, Ginger!”, he hissed.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/Chris6.jpg.html)

Finley reached up and grabbed his wrists, holding on to him as she felt someone kneeling between her legs. Holding her head up, she saw James stroking his cock, then thrusting hard into her, slamming himself in. “Oh FUCK!”

“Such language, sweetheart!”, Benedict said, coming towards her head. “We should be keeping that dirty little mouth busy.”, he added, gripping his cock and grazing her lips with it.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10494610_10204124919153792_7572518715303941801_n-1.jpg.html)

“You’re all going to kill me.”, Finley muttered before opening her mouth, letting Benedict in. She groaned at his size but relaxed her throat as he held her head in place, slowly thrusting in and out. 

James shuddered when he felt Finley’s inner walls clenching around him and he started pounding her, the palm of his hand pressing on her clit. He rubbed it fast, his other hand hauling her leg up around his waist. Finley screamed, the sound muffled by Benedict’s cock. She circled her hands tighter around Chris’ wrists, making him chuckle. “Yes, Ginger, do you have something to say? Oh that’s right, your mouth is occupied!”, he laughed, letting go of her breasts to hold her hands. 

Finley squeezed them tight when she came, drenching the bed as James flicked her clit, ramming inside of her, climaxing when she milked him hard. Benedict pulled out of her mouth and Finley let out a long moan, her body slightly convulsing. “How are you going to explain to the school that you’ve killed a student?”, she panted.

“Luv, no one knows you live here but your father, and he doesn’t even know where we live.”

“And we’ve lived here long enough, darling, to know where to hide your body that no one would ever find it.”, Tom chuckled.

Finley groaned and slightly turned on her side. “Just make sure my tombstone reads: “Death by orgasm”.”, she muttered.

“Well, we’re not quite there yet, sweetheart, are we?”, Benedict murmured as he laid on the bed beside her. He reached over and hauled her over him, laying Finley on his body, her back along his chest. “So wet, Finn, look at that!”, he said, his hand cupping her, his long fingers toying with her clit. He reached between her legs and placed the head of his cock at her entrance, thrusting in gently. 

Finley mewled, her breath hitching, and she saw Chris kneeling between her legs. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “You’re going to have to explain to my father why I can’t walk ever again.”, she blurted out. “And you’re paying for the wheelchair.”, she added.

Benedict chuckled. “Or any physical therapy required for the rest of your life, sweetheart.”

“I volunteer to be the physical therapist.”, Michael laughed. “And that requires a lot of showers...water therapy!”

Finley glanced over, seeing Michael stroking himself as he watched, Tom and James sitting in adjacent chairs, doing the same thing. Her attention was drawn back to Chris when he was finally settled between her legs. “You always have the option to say no, Ginger. Always.”, Chris said, grazing her cheek with his fingers.

Finley stared into his eyes. “Yes.”, she whispered, reaching up to wrap her hand around the back of his neck. 

Chris smiled at her slightly, pushing himself in, watching her expression. When she didn’t waver, he filled her up to the hilt as Benedict drew back, the men setting a slow pace. Finley whined as she felt them move inside of her, coaxing another orgasm out of her. She locked her gaze with Chris’ and could see he was close as well. Grinning, he reached down to circle her clit, rubbing it slowly as he leaned down to kiss her. Finley moaned in his mouth, her thighs clenching, and she reached up, raking her nails down Chris’ shoulderblade as she climaxed, soaking the bed. Benedict held her hips from bucking and both men rammed in and out, reaching their own orgasms in loud groans. 

Finley’s mind was a complete blur, her body a mess as she rolled off Benedict, gripping the comforter, whimpering softly. Benedict stroked her shoulder, pushing Finley’s hair away from her face. “Sensory overload.”, he noted.

“Not the first time. I’ll draw her a bath.”, James offered, going off to the master bathroom.

“Come on, man, let’s take her there.”, Benedict said, nodding to Chris.

Tom chimed in, putting his pants on. “I’ll get the whiskey bottle. Might be a good idea to give her a numbing shot.”

“Get that, I’ll put fresh sheets on her bed.”, Michael said, dressing himself as well.

Benedict swooped up Finley in his arms while Chris walked with him towards the bathroom. “I’ll get in with her, otherwise, I don’t think she’s conscious enough to do it herself.”, he said.

“Good plan. Get in, I’ll put her in your arms.”, Benedict replied.

Chris settled in the tub, laying back, and Benedict handed him a sleepy Finley. She moaned when she hit the hot water, Chris sitting her across his lap. 

“I’m going to be walking bow legged for the rest of my life and I don’t even ride horses.”, Finley murmured.

The men chuckled as Tom came back with the whiskey and a shot glass, pouring one for her. “We could teach you to ride. Horses I mean, darling.”

“I think I’ve learned enough at this point, at least for a while.”

Chris grabbed the shot glass, bringing it closer to Finley. “Here, Ginger. Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Can I have the whole bottle?”

“Start with the shot and I’ll have it left here while we soak in the tub.”, Chris laughed, kissing her temple.

“Fine.”, Finley groaned, drinking it before tucking herself against his chest. 

Benedict and Tom left the bathroom, leaving them alone, Chris stroking Finley’s back to help her relax. 

“Okay, they’re gone. Give me another shot.”, Finley asked.

Chris reached for the bottle, filling the glass again. “Just one more, gorgeous.”, he whispered. 

Finley drank the shot, then curled up against his chest, letting him take the glass away and she dozed off, exhaustion taking over. Chris laid back, relaxing in the tub for a good thirty minutes, the cast iron bath keeping the heat inside, then slowly moved, realizing Finley was sound asleep. He grabbed a washcloth and soap, cleaning her as gently as he could so she wouldn’t wake up. That’s when Benedict came looking in. “Everything alright?”

“She’s out cold. Help me get her to bed.”, Chris said.

Benedict grabbed a towel and bent down, Chris putting Finley in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom, Chris following close by. They tucked her in, both of them kissing her forehead and just as they were about to leave, heard rustling in the bed, Finley turning on her side. “You all are packing my shit tomorrow.”, she groaned, her eyes clamped shut.

The men chuckled, Chris stepping closer.  “Your wish is our command, Ginger.”, he whispered.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Get out.”

Chris and Benedict bursted out laughing as they left, closing the door behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

It was around noon when Finley finally made her way downstairs, too hungry to hide in her room anymore. She went into the kitchen, brewing coffee while she made herself a huge breakfast with eggs, bacon, cheese and tomatoes, along with toast and fruit. She set everything in a tray and made her way upstairs, passing by the living room, seeing the men in the corner of her eye. She nodded and kept walking but heard Tom hailing her.

 

“Good morning, darling! Feeling refreshed today?”, he asked.

 

Finley groaned and rolled her eyes. “I’ll be upstairs. I need some space to pack today. I’ll see you later.”, she replied softly, carefully climbing the stairs.

 

“Didn’t you want us to, and I quote, pack your shit, sweetheart?”, Benedict shouted.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/10390440_855453511131497_6335916674423632528_n.jpg.html)

 

Finley grinned but kept on walking, finding some peace and quiet in her room, closing the door firmly behind her. She ate slowly, looking outside the window, trying to soak in all the surroundings of the house. Packing went smoothly, as she didn’t have a lot of things, but her heart wasn’t in it much.

 

In the middle of the afternoon, her father called, asking her out to dinner, saying he’d pick her up at five so by then she was dressed and ready to go, still avoiding the men. Her father arrived in an army commissioned truck and she hopped in, heading out to the Queen’s Head pub. They set up the moving time for the next day and took their time to eat, Finley still incredulous that her father was home to stay. He dropped her off at the manor around eleven, reminding her he’d be there at ten the next day.

 

As Finley went in, Chris and Michael were talking in the living room but Chris nodded and sprinted upstairs while Michael came to her, his brow furrowed. “Are you alright, luv? We haven’t seen you all day!”

 

“Just packing mostly, spending time with my dad. I’m okay.”, she replied with no real enthusiasm.

 

“And why don’t I believe you?”

 

Finley turned and sighed. “I don’t care if you don’t believe me, it’s the only answer you’re going to get.”, she said, making her way to the stairs.

 

Michael grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. “Hey, we started this as friends, I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you leave like this.”, he replied, full of sincerity.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/2014-06-1511.jpg.html)

“Was last night too much for you?”, he asked.

 

“I just don’t want the summer to end.”, Finley murmured, tears pooling in her eyes.

 

Michael drew her in, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple. “I don’t think any of us wants the summer to end, luv.”

 

Finley pulled back, kissing Michael quickly, and went on upstairs, slipping in her bed, doing her best to find sleep.

~~~~~

 

As she woke up, or more sat up, as she had barely slept through the night, Finley knew it would be a long day. She got dressed fast, then went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Her father arrived on time and he whistled as he discovered the inside of the manor. “You’ve been living the high class life, pumpkin!”

 

Finley hid her face to giggle, seeing Benedict close by, and brought her dad upstairs. It took them barely thirty minutes to pack the truck, the men helping, and her father said he’d wait in the truck while she said her goodbyes.

 

Finley walked back in, her throat tight, and saw the men standing in a row in the lobby. “For fuck’s sake, really?”, she muttered. “You’re really intent on making me cry?”

 

“It’s not that, lass, but you deserve a proper goodbye, even though we’ll see each other soon again.”, James said, coming in to hug her. “It’s not really goodbye, it’s...see you later.”

 

 

Finley clenched her jaw, holding in a sob. “Yeah, but...still fucking sucks.”

 

James grazed her face with his fingers and kissed her forehead. “If you still want those private lessons, let me know!”, he winked.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/1904126_716262018466949_6639654103051912610_n-1.jpg.html)

 

 Finley giggled as he drew back, letting Michael come closer. The irish man hugged her as tight as the previous night, his stubble rubbing on her temple. “You know, luv, the summer may be over but, we’re always going to be here, and I’m always available to compare freckles.”, he grinned.

 

Finley laughed and poked him in the chest as he moved away. Tom stepped up, his eyes glistening and he didn’t say a word before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest. “Just remember, darling, it all started with the British Invasion.”, he said in a whisper, too choked up to speak.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/2014-05-0720.png.html)

 

Finley felt like a dam had broken inside and tears started rolling on her cheeks, as she tried not to sob. She wiped her eyes and turned to Chris, meeting his blue eyes, seeing them full of worry. “I’m so happy to have met you and I’m happy for you that you’re finally getting to go home, to see your family and Australia again.”, she said, brushing his arm with her fingers. “Have fun naked sunbathing, don’t burn too much.”, she whispered, choked up.

 

“It’ll be a while before I see them, Ginger. I was accepted as a permanent faculty member. I’m not leaving anymore. And remember, Australians don't burn, they tan.”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/tumblr_lxrgc47Uek1qf1xlbo1_5001.png.html)

 

Finley hitched a breath and smiled, hugging him and Chris kissed the top of her head. “Congratulations Mr Muscles.”, she murmured.

 

Drawing back, she went to Benedict, who was standing closer to the door, his hands clasped behind his back. He cocked his head, smiling softly, and reached out his hands to take both of her hands in his. Benedict pulled her in close and kissed her forehead, before drawing back to look in her eyes. “The room will always be yours, sweetheart.”, he gently said.

 

Finley dropped her head low, a loud sob escaping her lips and she sprinted for the door without looking back. She rushed into her father’s truck, slamming the door and buckling her seatbelt, her face full of tears. “Please daddy, let’s go.”, she whispered.

 

Her father started the truck and put it in gear, making his way off the property. He didn’t say a word until they were on the county road, then reached out to gently squeeze her knee. “Now you know how I feel every time I had to say goodbye to you to go back to my squad, pumpkin. It kills me to see you like this. But you can come back any time. Remember that I couldn’t.”

 

“Oh dad!”, Finley cried, squeezing his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to think I don’t want to go with you. It’s just...complicated.”

 

“You can tell me when you’re ready.”, her father offered. “Unless I need to get my gun. I still have it, it’s at home.”

 

Finley bursted out laughing, wiping her tears as she hiccuped. “It’s fine, dad. Nothing to get Betsy out over.”

  
“Heeey! You remember her name!”, he chuckled.

 

“Dad! You named your gun after the cow you had with grandpa when you were a kid, how could I forget?”, she snorted.

 

“I loved that cow. Don’t make fun of that cow.”

 

“We ATE that cow!”, Finley snickered.

 

“And she fed us for a whole winter!”, her father argued.

 

The drive to the house was short and Finley was delighted to discover a small but welcoming home, Stephanie ushering her inside. “This is your house too. Please, make yourself comfortable.”, she said, squeezing her arm.

 

Finley nodded, thanking her, then went back outside to unpack the truck. As she settled in her new room, she unpacked her boxes slowly, getting her school books out first. A large blue box caught her attention, as she didn’t remember packing it. She sat on the bed, opening it to find several pairs of blue underwear in varying styles and shades and fabrics. She picked them out one by one, finding thongs, cheekies, granny pants, everyone of them making her laugh louder and louder. Written on the inside bottom of the box, she saw a note. “We noticed that you were missing a few so we all pitched in to restock your underwear drawer.” And it was signed “The Dark Obscure Club From The Pub”.

 

Finley laughed even harder, only to start sobbing uncontrollably, burying her face in her hands. Stephanie knocked on the door, pushing it open. “Are you alright, dear?”, she asked.

 

“Panties.”, Finley replied, showing her the box as she kept on crying.

 

“I see that, there’s a lot of them, but why the tears?”

 

“I’ve never been so happy to get panties in my life.”, Finley explained, trying to smile to hide the ache she felt. “The men I lived with, it was kind of a frat house and they made it a running gag to steal my underwear. They just hid a whole box of them in my stuff, to repay me, I guess.”

 

“Well...alright then!”, Stephanie replied, incredulous. “Do you need help unpacking?”

 

“No, I’m good, thank you.”, Finley sniffled, wiping her eyes.

 

Stephanie left and Finley kept on unpacking. As much as she loved her father, she was already missing what she considered home.

~~~~~

 

It was on Wednesday that Finley went back to school, a day that was mostly set up with orientation so she had to go to different classes. First up was James in Languages class and he winked at her when she sat in the front row. Class wasn’t very long as he mostly explained the syllabus of the term so when he was done, Finley waited until the class had emptied to go to his desk. “Hello, Professor.”

 

“So strange to hear you call me that after this summer! When classes aren’t in, you can still call me James, you know.”

 

Finley smiled. “Sure, and you can still call me lass.”

 

James grinned. “So, have you been on any motorcycle rides lately?”, he asked.

 

“Oh shut up!”, Finley groaned, looking around to make sure no one had stayed behind.

 

James roared in laughter while Finley leaned in. “So, going commando today, Professor? If you need to borrow underwear, I have a whoooole box of it!”, she laughed.

 

“I’ll pass, thank you. But glad you liked those.”

 

“Of course, I’m set til next summer.”

 

“Should the boys and I start on course plans for next summer, lass?”, he asked, raising his eyebrow, moving in within an inch of her.

 

Finley flushed and cleared her throat. “I’m going to be late for my next class. See you later!”, she squeaked, walking out to find her next room easily, just down the hall where Tom gave his English literature class.

 

He was at his desk, awaiting for all the students to be there, and he did the same as James, explaining how they would spend the next year studying Shakespeare histories, the King Henry works to King Richard’s. Finley eyed him a bit, seeing he was still very set in his ways with the bard but didn’t say a word. When he was done, she did the same as she had done in James’ class, waiting for the class to empty and went up to Tom. Before she had time to say anything, he raised his hand. “I saw you roll your eyes, darling. But really, you shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“I’m not. At all. I’m just sorry I didn’t push you hard enough to make you change your ways this summer.”, Finley sighed.

 

“Well, there’s always next summer, Finn.”, Tom said in a low voice, leaning in closer.

 

Finley hitched a breath and looked down, stifling a laugh. “I see you’re wearing underwear today, Professor!”

 

Tom grinned. “I knew I’d see you today. I’m wearing a very special pair!”, he said, slightly lowering the front of his pants.

 

Finley saw the underwear she had given him and bursted out laughing as she walked away. “They seem to fit you very well! But I would imagine they’re a little snug in the front!”

 

“Drop by to visit tonight and you can find out!”

 

Finley’s mouth opened, then closed, as she held in a laugh and she went out for lunch before the last class of the day. The university hadn’t changed a bit this summer, only she did, and Finley saw everything in a whole new light.

 

Michael’s Celtic Studies class was the last one of the day and it was a smaller group, since not a lot of people took the class. Finley sat in the back this time, observing Michael as he spoke Gaelic for a few minutes, then switched off to English to present the next term’s plan. He didn’t take long either but a few students stayed back to ask questions and Finley had time to drift off. It was Michael sitting on the desk in front of her that snapped her back to reality. “Do you miss us yet, luv?”, he asked.

 

The question startled Finley and she didn’t know what to reply. She bit her lip and nodded. “What’s the house like without me?”, she breathed out.

 

“Much quieter.”, Michael replied with a grin.

 

“Oh fuck off!”

 

Michael laughed loudly, throwing his head back. “There it is. I miss that.”, he smiled.

 

Finley grinned, looking him over. “I see you’re going commando, Professor. I thought you didn’t do that in the classroom.”

 

“My new favorite pair of underwear is in the wash.”

 

“Are you sure you didn’t send them to my house in a box?”, she asked, staring.

 

Michael roared in laughter, then kissed her forehead. “You are missed, luv.”, he whispered as he went back to the front, a student coming in just as he reached his desk.

 

Finley swallowed hard and left the class, heading to the campus bookstore to get what she’d need for class, then walked home. She prepared dinner with Stephanie but almost burned the pasta, then spilled some dishwater, completely out of focus.

 

It was her dad nudging her arm that made her realize she had been off the planet for a little while. “Where are you, pumpkin? You’ve been staring into space for a while now!”

 

Finley sighed, hugging her waist as she looked away. Her father sat beside her on the sofa, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “What's his name and how did he steal your heart?"

 

Finley sucked in a breath, looking at her dad. “How did you know?”

 

“The look in your eyes. Stephanie said I had the same when she’d walk in the room, before I made a move. You’re my daughter. I might have been away a lot but I know you.”

 

“I...I can’t do it, daddy. I mean...look at Mom.”

 

“What do you mean, look at mom?”, Mr Quinn scoffed. “What does your mother have to do with any of this?”

 

“Her track record sucks, she hates men, she’s a bitch and I’m terrified to end up like her, alone and bitter.”

 

Mr Quinn growled lowly, squeezing Finley tighter. “You’re far more my daughter than you are your mother’s, pumpkin. If anything, you will love with all your heart without even giving it a second thought. I screwed it up with your mother but Stephanie is my second chance. I’ll be damned if I don’t make it work. If I can do this, you can throw yourself without a parachute on, Finley.” Her father grabbed her chin, slowly turning her face towards him. “Don’t let your mother screw something else up in your life.”, he said firmly. “Go after him and get him.”

 

A sob came out of Finley’s mouth and she hugged her father as tight as she could before getting up, tears rolling down her face. She turned to see Stephanie in the doorway, with an encouraging smile on her face. “Can I borrow your car? I need to go get someone.”, she asked, hiccuping.

 

Stephanie threw her the keys and Finley grabbed her purse and jacket, running to the door.

 

“And pumpkin, remember, Betsy and I are here if you need us, just a phone call away.”

 

Finley laughed and sniffled, waving goodbye as she ran to the car. She turned on the engine and revved it, heading out of the driveway. She did her best to stay at the speed limit and when Sam Smith’s “Stay with me” came on the radio, she started crying.

She tried to sing along with it but it hit way too close to home.

 

**_Oh, won't you stay with me?_ **

**_Cause you're all I need_ **

**_This ain't love it's clear to see_ **

**_But darling, stay with me_ **

 

The drive took even longer since she had to slow down, tears blurring her vision. But as soon as she saw the driveway to the property, she floored it, dust flying up behind the car as she went in. Finley put the brakes on and jumped out of the car, not even having to unlock the manor’s door since some of the men were home. She ran in, falling face to face with James. He took in her appearance and smiled gently. “He’s up in his room.”

  
Finley sniffled and ran to him, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”, she murmured. She turned away and ran up the stairs, almost out of breath when she knocked on the door. It swung open and there he was.


	21. Chapter 21

Finley looked at him, her lip quivering. “I need you.”

 

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the door. “I can’t. I can’t do this, Finn.”, he murmured. “I can’t fuck you.”

 

Finley put her hand on his bare chest, pushing him inside the room. She closed the door with her foot and looked at him. “I’m not asking you to fuck…”

 

“I’ve fallen for you. Didn’t plan it, but I’m in Iove with you. So I can’t...just...fuck you. I don’t think I can ever again.”

 

“Oh Chris, I’m in love with you too….Hey wait a minute! Can’t ever fuck me again? Have you lost your mojo, Mr Muscle?”, Finley giggled.

 

Chris roared in laughter, wrapping his hands around the back of her neck. “Say it again.”

 

“You lost your mojo, Mr Muscle?”, she repeated, laughing harder.

 

Chris brought her closer to his face, his nose rubbing on hers. “No, the other part, Ginger.”, he murmured.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

Chris groaned and kissed her roughly, moving her backwards until he had her pinned against the door. Bending his knees, he grabbed the hem of her dress and hauled it up, tossing it away, finding her completely bare to him. “Fucking Christ, Ginger. You’re gorgeous.”, he whispered. “And going commando at your father’s house? Very risqué!”

 

“I forgot to do a load of laundry.”

 

Chris snorted as he ran his hands along her hips and thighs, hoisting her legs up on each side of his waist. “You just got a whole box of new underwear, how can you be missing any?”, he asked, his lips on her neck, licking up to her ear.

 

“I just didn’t wash them yet. I have school and work, you know.”

 

Chris laughed then pulled back, staring at her. “So busy, Finn. When did you ever have time to fall for me?”

 

Finley growled and reached down, undoing his pants to let his cock out. Chris didn’t waste a second and thrusted in up to the hilt, his hand on her back on her head so she wouldn’t bang it on the door. She still hissed, gripping his shoulders as he slammed into her. “Knob.”, she groaned. “Watch the doorknob!”

 

Chris looked down, seeing the doorknob was almost imprinted on her ass. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry, gorgeous.”, he groaned, moving her to the side as he kept plowing into her.

 

Finley ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it as she licked his neck, then his jawline only to kiss him, Chris pushing her back into the door. He gripped her hair, tugging it to make her look at him. His blue eyes were sparkling and he smiled, holding her gaze as he kissed her, his hips grinding into her. His pubic bone  kept hitting her clit and she tugged on Chris’ hair as she clenched around him, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. Chris groaned, pressing his forehead on her shoulder as he spilled deep inside of her.

 

He leaned Finley against the door, pulling out of her, then pushed his pants down and wrapped his arms around her back, still breathing heavily as he carried her to the bed. He crawled on his knees, laying on his side, settling Finley against his chest. He ran his hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes.

 

“It’s only been a few days since I’ve seen you, Ginger, but it feels like it’s been months.”, he murmured.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/hemsworth.jpg.html)

 

Finley reached up, pushing the hair that had fell on his forehead. “Yeaaaaah, that’s about it for me as well.” She kissed him, but kept pulling back to look at him.

 

He smiled, his hand cupping her ass. “When did you realize you felt something for me, gorgeous?”

 

Finley giggled. “If you ask me now, I’d say I really got it when we….were all together. The way you were looking at me. But if I look back, I think maybe since our movie date. I felt more myself with you than anyone else. It’s the way you are with me, the way you’re a total goofball for a minute and then go completely serious on me the next minute. It’s just...you. When did you get it?”

 

“That date night too actually. Or the next morning I should say. When I woke up with you nestled in my arms. Leaving you to go to work, seeing you laying in my bed, smiling and satisfied...I wanted that every morning and every night. It’s your fiery personality and the way you instantly threw that pillow at me when I teased you.”, he chuckled.

 

Finley slapped his chest, rolling her eyes. “You waited this long? Why didn’t you say anything before?”

 

“Honestly? I saw how you were connecting with Michael and I thought you had something for him, so…I just backed off. Why didn’t you say something, Ginger?”

 

“I didn’t know what it was like to be in love, I didn’t know it was that. How was I supposed to tell you something I didn’t get?”, she sighed. “I had a talk with my dad too, after school today. I’ve lived my whole adult life being scared of turning out like my mother that I didn’t even let myself see the possibilities in front of me. I just didn’t get it, I guess.”

 

“Based on what you told us of your mother, gorgeous, I think it’s safe to say you are turning out to be absolutely nothing like her. You’re warm, you’re caring, you’re generous and I’d imagine that your mother is frigid in bed. And I can testify first hand that you have absolutely nothing to worry about in that case.”, Chris assured with a wide smile.

 

Finley’s mouth opened but she couldn’t reply anything to Chris’ explanation so she laughed, burying her face in his neck. “It seems you can, yes.”

 

“However if you’d like more proof in that area, I am more than willing to provide that.”, he replied, slipping his hand between her legs to stroke her slowly.

 

Finley groaned, her head leaning back and Chris slowly rolled her onto her back, slipping one arm under her legs and hoisted them up onto his hip. He gripped his cock and rubbed it against her wet slit, pushing himself inside, then wrapped his arm around her hip, the other one wrapped under her head as he thrusted slowly.

 

Finley gasped, the angle and speed gradually driving her crazy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rotating her hips with every thrust Chris made. She managed to look up at him, finding his eyes dark and hooded. She kissed him slowly, her tongue licking his bottom lip, grazing her hand down on his cheek. “This is not our usual hard fuck, is it?”, she whispered.

 

“Just because you’re insatiable, gorgeous, doesn’t mean we always have to fuck hard.”, he groaned, sliding in and out of her with a little more power.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/aa4da558c78baba3aa742047c1c9a175.jpg.html)

 

“But I like it that way.”, she panted.

 

Chris ran his hand down her back then on her side to come to her front, tweaking a nipple as he gave one hard thrust inside of her. “Are you saying that you don’t like my other techniques, Ginger?”, he asked in a low voice, his forehead pressed on hers.

 

“I love everything you do.”, she rasped, running her hand back in his hair. She tugged on it so he’d look at her. “But right now, I really want you to fuck me.”

 

“You finally know what you want.”, Chris growled, pulling out of her to flip her on her stomach. He moved quickly, kneeling behind her, gripping her hips and hauled her up, easily slipping back inside of her.

 

Finley groaned, burying her face in the pillow, her hands gripping her sheets as Chris started ramming into her, over and over, harder every time. “Oh geezus fuuuuck!”, she moaned, as Chris ran his hand down her back to grab a fistful of hair. He pulled her up slowly, wrapping his arm around her waist, slamming inside of her repeatedly.

 

“Like this, gorgeous?”, he murmured in her ear.

 

“FUCK YES!”, Finley screamed, her hand gripped over his on her stomach. She gripped his hand and pushed it down between her legs, forcing his fingers on her. “Please!”, she begged, turning her head to look up at him.

 

“Anything you want, Finley.”, he replied, kissing her roughly before he started rubbing her more than swollen clit. He felt her shudder in his arms, knowing she was close and pounded her even harder, rolling her nub between his fingers.

 

Finley tensed and her body clamped around him, as she breathed heavily, her eyes rolling back. She kissed him again, screaming into his mouth as her orgasm rippling through her body then onto his, and she gushed out, soaking the bed under them. Chris growled and plowed into her, coming up to grip her hip as he shuddered, finding his own release when Finley clenched once more around his cock. “Fucking hell, you’re going to kill me.”

 

Finley panted and laughed. “I’ve been saying that for a while now, yet you never seem to believe me.”

 

“I believe you now, Finn.”, he groaned, pressing his head on her shoulder. “You know you have to spend the night, right?”, he asked, his lips on her neck.

 

“I should call my dad and let him know. I wasn’t myself when I left and I borrowed Stephanie’s car.”, she replied, stroking the arm he wrapped around her waist.

 

Chris kissed her shoulder. “Okay, you do that, then you can help me change the sheets.”, he added with a stifled laugh.

 

“Fucking REALLY? Will this never end?”, Finley sighed.

 

“You started it!”

 

“Actually, I didn’t even know I could do it so it’s not my fault!”

 

Chris laughed even louder. “Fair enough, but you’re still going to help me change the sheets. Unless you want to sleep on wet ones!”

 

“Fuck no. But uhmm...who says we’re finished? Unless you’re too tired?”, Finley teased.

 

“Call your father. Now.”, Chris growled. “And I hope you had a good dinner, you’re going to need the energy!”

 

Finley laughed and moved away from him, hissing as she climbed off the bed to find her purse. She fished out her phone, dialing her father’s number. He picked up on the first ring. “Hey daddy. Yeah I’m fine...No, really, I’m fine. No really, you don’t need to get Betsy. But I’m not coming home tonight...yeah, no...I’ll bring the car back tomorrow. How about lunch? I have someone to introduce to you...yeah...it’s HIM. Okay, dad. Noon at the Queen’s Head...Love you too. G’night.” She hung up and threw the phone back on her purse, walking back to the bed.

 

“So who’s Betsy?”, Chris asked, running his hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Betsy is someone you NEVER want to meet, trust me.”

 

“And that is who?”

 

Finley sighed. “Okay...it’s my father’s gun.”

 

Chris’ eyes widened as he drew her on his lap. “Well, I’m sure I’ll never meet her, but if I do, I’ll respect the shit out of her!”

 

“Good boy!”, Finley laughed, patting his cheek. “Since James already knows I’m here…”

 

“And the rest of them heard you…”

 

Finley slapped his arm. “Fuck off! So yeah, maybe we should go downstairs for a bit? I’m thirsty too.”

 

“Would you like a shower first?”, Chris asked, holding back a smile.

 

“Again, fuck off! And no, I’m going to need one again later, so might as well wait.”, she replied, getting back on her feet to find her dress. “I’ll freshen up and meet you downstairs.” Finley went off to the bathroom while Chris headed downstairs. She washed up, then fixed her “Just fucked” hair, smoothing out her dress. She walked down the hall, making her way downstairs to see Chris and Michael in a conversation in the kitchen, while Tom, Benedict and James were having a drink in the living room.

 

She stood in the doorway, observing them for a bit before Chris came up behind her, offering her a beer. She took a long sip out of it, slowly walking in the living room. Michael walked past her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Still able to speak, luv?”, he asked with a grin.

 

“Oh FUCK OFF!”, Finley blushed, sitting down on the sofa. She nestled against Chris, as he wrapped his arm around her.

 

“So much for those private lessons, lass.”, James teased. “If you still want to learn, we’ll have to come up with a different payment method.”, he said. “Maybe you could stay here, be our housekeeper?”

 

Finley gripped the couch cushion and managed to throw it at him while he laughed. “Trust me, McAvoy, that will happen when you eat haggis. So just about never!”

 

“I guess you’re lucky that you’re not taking any of Chris’ classes this year, darling!”, Tom chimed in.

 

“Uh, yeah.”, Finley blushed again, even harder this time. “That would have been A-awkward and B-so not allowed!”

 

“And seeing as your father has a gun and lives on the right side of the law, I’m guessing it would not have been a good idea, gorgeous!”

 

Finley smiled. “Like I said, you do NOT want to meet Betsy.”

 

Benedict shifted on his seat, sipping his whiskey. “By the way, Chris, she follows instructions to the letter if you tell her not to wear knickers.”, he said in a low voice.

 

Finley gasped and stood up to leave but Chris grabbed her arm, sitting her back down. “Easy, Ginger. It’s not like I didn’t already know.”

 

She facepalmed and groaned in her hand, then turned to bury her face in Chris’ chest as the men laughed. “Do you know how awkward it’s going to be hanging out with Mr Muscles’ friends knowing that I’ve fucked them all, for one, and two, that I’ll have them all as teachers again?”

 

James nodded at her. “You know, we’re only your teachers for one more year, so we’re just going to tease you for one more year, lass.”

 

“Fuck off! You know you’ll tease me for the rest of my life!”, Finley snorted.

 

“Speaking of, luv,” Michael said as he came to sit beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, “Chris told me the reason he didn’t make a move on you sooner was because he was convinced you had a thing for me. Does that mean I still get shagging privileges?”, he asked with a full on shark grin.

 

“Quite the asshole, mate!”, Chris laughed.

 

“Michael Fassbender, bring that up one more time and I will make good on my promise to castrate you in your sleep.”, Finley growled.

 

“Yes but you said you’d use that dirty mouth of yours to do it.”, he reminded.

 

“Hey! I thought you wanted to bite me, Ginger!”, Chris asked, making puppy eyes.

 

Finley buried her face in her hands, laughing loudly. “I am so fucked.”, she sighed.

 

“We’ve been through this, darling. You have been. Thoroughly.”, Tom laughed.

 

“Based on what we’ve heard earlier, sweetheart, I’d wager you need to change the sheets before you go to bed tonight.”, Benedict added.

 

Finley rolled her eyes, leaning back on the sofa to stare at the ceiling. “This will never end, will it?”

 

“What do you think, lass?”, James asked. “And do you really want it to?”

 

Finley studied them all, one by one. “Not at all.”, she smiled as she cuddled into Chris’ arms.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/collage-5.jpg.html)

~~~~

 

Sitting at the Queen’s Head pub, Chris was fussing with his tie. Finley reached to put it back in its place, looking into his eyes. “When I introduce you to my dad, if you call me Ginger, I will kill you.”, she warned him.

 

Chris grinned. “Then I'll make sure I do.”, he replied.

 

“Ass”

 

“But a nice piece of ass, right?”

 

“The nicest”, she whispered with a smile, leaning in to kiss him as she heard her dad clear his throat.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/4451e63f93204fbd56aa9b813b71fa2b.jpg.html)


End file.
